9 Months
by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind
Summary: Kagome is given the wierdest offer by top business man Inuyasha Takahashi. With a few simple words he changes her whole life: "Will you bare my child?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Okay, so I was washing dishes the other day and an idea hit me. One of those thoughts that just leads to a full blown story in my head. Sometimes I just let the movie play itself out, enjoy it, then forget it. But there are a few times when the idea grows and I want to share it, hints my other writings, and this was one of those times. I wondered to myself as I scrubbed a particularly stubborn pot, 'What would happen if _Inuyasha_ said, will you bare my child?' That led to a full blown movie in my head and, as fun as the idea sounded, I had to share it with you guys!!

Beware: Lemon ahead and the first lemon ever written by me ahead so it probably sucks. No minors!!!!:D!

**9 Months**

**By: Sombra112**

**Prologue**

She couldn't have heard him right. There was just no way he had said what she thought he had just said. But he was looking at her with such a serious face that there was no way he was joking.

"Wh…What?" she asked hoping she had heard him wrong.

"You heard me." Inuyasha Takahashi, head of the biggest business firm in Japan, said calmly, sipping at his tea.

Kagome had just graduated college and was happily enjoying her freedom from school, when a very formal letter, on personalized stationary no less, came to her in the mail. The letter was in her purse right now and it said, in a typed format with an official looking signature at the bottom:

_Ms. Higurashi:_

_You do not know me, but my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I am the owner and CEO of Testusaiga Inc. and I would like your help in a very important business transaction. Please do not take this as a joke or some kind of prank, I assure you I searched long and hard for you and you are the only person who has the skills and background necessary for the job I require._

_If you would kindly meet me at the bistro on 22nd Street on February 23, I would discuss with you the services I would need from you. You will be greatly compensated for the part you play should you agree. I will be waiting at an outside table at 2:00 PM. I thank you for your cooperation before hand._

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

Convinced, despite the letter's assurance, that it _was _a prank, played by her friends no doubt, Kagome had almost decided not to go. Finally, the day of, she made a split second decision and walked down to the bistro in a pair of jeans and her college T-shirt.

After all, if it was her friends she didn't want to get dressed up and make them think she believed them.

But, true to his word, a man with long black hair had been sitting alone at a table looking off into the distance drinking a glass of tea in a dark business suit with a briefcase by his side.

A little shocked, and completely dumbfounded, Kagome had walked slowly over to him and had asked, "Mr. Takahashi?"

He had looked over to her and set down his cup to stand and shake her hand.

Then he ordered them a nice lunch and they exchanged small talk until the food came. Then, when Kagome had taken a bite of the pasta she had ordered, Inuyasha Takahashi had said, with a dead serious face, "Ms. Higurashi, would you bare my child?"

"Wh…What?" she had asked when she could finally swallowed her food.

"You heard me." He said leaning back and drinking more tea. "I would like you to bare my child.

Kagome sat in total silence for a moment then looked around as if expecting to see her friends snickering behind menus a couple tables over.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome said slowly still not completely sure she had heard him right.

"Let me explain." Inuyasha said putting down his cup and leaning forward to look her straight in the eyes.

"You see, I am not going to get any younger," he said, "and the women I know hold no interest for me."

"You're not that old." Kagome protested looking at his unlined face and broad, extremely muscled, shoulders.

"Thank you." He said absently as if he responded automatically. "However, I feel it is time that I produce an heir. I would need time to raise it, teach it everything it needs to know about my business and such things. By that time, I would probably be ready for retirement, or perhaps I would stay on for years more and let the child work with me."

Kagome couldn't speak through her shock and checked around again to make sure she hadn't missed her friends sniggering.

He reached down and opened his briefcase and pulled out a file. He opened it and pulled out a paper and handed it to Kagome. It had a picture of her on it followed by other information that she was sure wasn't legal to get unless you were police.

"I have spent the last year and a half searching for a potential mate." Inuyasha told her drawing her attention away from what she was sure was her grade point average throughout her school career back to him. "I needed a smart woman with good breeding and no history of violence or trouble with the authorities." He looked through other papers in what Kagome assumed was a file completely devoted to her.

"You have never been arrested; no history of drugs or alcohol and your grades throughout school have been more than acceptable, you majored in child care and development in college and passed wonderfully. And your family pedigree is very impressive."

Kagome's jaw was moving but no words were coming out. She hadn't even realized she _had_ a family pedigree.

"You have no known diseases or undesirable traits that could be passed to a child and you're known for your love of children." He said shutting her file and looking at her again.

Kagome stared back for a second with her mouth hanging open then turned to look behind her to make _sure _her friends weren't pulling her leg.

"You will be well compensated as well." Inuyasha assured her drawing her attention back to him. "I will take care of you and pay for all the medical expenses and you will be paid handsomely as well."

Kagome blinked and waited for the mind he had praised of being so capable to come up with a response instead of just fuzz as if her brain had tuned into a channel of white noise.

"And, of course," he continued calmly, "I understand there are bonds between a mother and son that cannot be broken. You would be allowed to raise the child as well and rights to punish or praise as necessary would be given. So, what do you say? I will draw up a contract and it will be a very legal business transaction."

He waited then for her response.

When her brain finally comprehended that he was waiting for her to say something she had to work her jaw a few times and clear her throat before her voice would work.

"You…you're offering to pay me for sex?" she finally chocked out.

"No." he said immediately. "It's more like…" he searched for the right word, "a surrogate."

"A surrogate." Kagome repeated surprised to find her anger rising.

"Yes." Inuyasha said. "Only slightly different. A surrogate is what couples who can't have children together use. They pay a woman to raise their child in her womb then give birth to it. This is different because, not only will you have full access to the child, but it won't be me and another women's child, it would be yours in mine. A simple injection of my sperm into…"

"AhAhAh!" Kagome said cutting him off with her face going red. "I know the process." She assured him not looking in his eyes.

He smirked at her blush but continued, "It would be a very simple medical invasive procedure…"

"And stop." Kagome cut him off again. "I don't like medical procedures, invasive or otherwise."

"I suppose we could do it the old fashioned way." Inuyasha showed his teeth in this smirk as her face went redder.

"You're assuming I'm agreeing to this." Kagome said trying to calm her heartbeat down. "I never said I was agreeing to this. This is just...just ridiculous! I'm pretty sure you have to sign up to be a surrogate and I never…" she ran out of words.

"I understand." Inuyasha said gathering his suitcase and standing up. He reached into his inner suit pocket and pulled out a card. "I assure you, Ms. Higurashi, that by choosing this path, you will not only provide a wonderful and safe future for this child, but any other children you choose to have with some one else later down the road."

Kagome hesitated then took the card.

"If I do not hear from you by March 5, I will assume your answer is no. Have a nice day." He nodded to her and turned. Then he turned back, "Oh, and feel free to finish your meal, it's already paid for." Then he left, leaving her confused and disorientated.

* * *

"Wow, honey, that's incredible." Her mom said later, her voice fuzzy through the phone.

"Can you believe it?" Kagome asked putting some ramen on the stove. "He just asked as if it was nothing." She turned the stove on and leaned against the counter with the phone against her ear.

"It is a bit startling." Her mother said laughing.

"I know I should feel angry and insulted, after all he treated me like a…a…I don't think there's a word for it." Kagome shook her head.

Her mother laughed again. "So what did you tell him?"

"I didn't really say anything." She admitted watching her water boil. "I was in shock. He even gave me his card. He even said we would have a contract. A _contract!_ Like having a kid is a business transaction."

"So what are you going to do, baby?" her mother asked.

Kagome shrugged though she knew her mother couldn't see. "I know I should say no it's just… God, what kind of person am I that I'm considering actually this?"

"Oh. You're probably confused out of your mind."

"You have no idea, mom." Kagome laughed softly. "How do you even respond to a question like that?"

"So you'll say no? Or will you say yes?" her mother laughed again.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Kagome said removing the pot from the stove to take it to the sink and empty the water. "I mean, it's not like he's unattractive. He's very good looking."

That was an understatement. The man gave a new definition to the word hot. How he managed to look professional and proper with hair longer than hers was something Kagome would never understand. Not to mention those violet eyes that pierced her soul and the body that would make a sculpture weep wrapped in an Armani suit. And the damn wind wouldn't stop blowing his scent toward her. He didn't use pungent cologne or an overwhelming aftershave, just soap and man.

No, desire wouldn't be a problem with mating with him and he could provide a good life for her and her child.

But the thought was so humiliating!

She would be having a man's child for a good life. That sounded like a whore to her.

Her mother laughed on the other end as if she could her Kagome's thoughts. And maybe she could. Kagome always said that her mother knew her better than any one else.

"Sweetie, you don't have to accept the money. Besides, you've always wanted a child."

"Yeah, but I always planned on being married to the father." Kagome said putting her ramen in a bowl and sitting on the couch.

"Just give it some more thought, honey." Her mom said. "I know you'll make the right choice for you."

"Thanks, mom." Kagome said. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, dear." She said and they hung up.

Kagome sighed and flipped on the TV.

But, whatever was on, she wasn't paying attention.

"'Bare my child?' As if it were so easy." Kagome mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sango threw her head back and laughed. "He asked you to what?"

"I know." Kagome said shaking her head.

She and Sango worked at a day care center and it was nap time.

Kagome rocked back and forth trying to keep the baby in her arms, who cried whenever she was put down, asleep.

"He has balls, you have to admit." Sango snickered.

"Yeah, and he wants to use them apparently." Kagome shook her head.

"So?" Sango urged. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." Kagome shrugged. "Part of me says, 'Hell no, you weirdo!' Then there's this other part that…" Kagome sighed and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

The little girl's mouth was open slightly and her tiny hand was curled around the air. Her cheeks were pink and rosy and her hair was so dark and soft.

"I've always wanted a child and I don't really have any, as Inuyasha put it, potential mates." Kagome stroked the baby's cheek and looked at her hungrily. "I so want a baby."

Sango shook her head. "You're still young. There's still time."

"I'm almost 30, Sango." Kagome said. "I don't want my kid to bring me to parent-teacher conference day in the fifth grade with me looking like a fifty year old woman."

"Then say yes." Sango said. "It couldn't hurt anything."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Like a teenager sneaking a smoke in the school bathroom, Kagome dialed the phone number on the card Inuyasha gave her at work while Sango distracted the little ones.

She waited nervously through two rings and was about to slam the phone down and forget it when a very professional female voice said, "Testuaiga Inc. Mr. Takahashi's office."

"Um…" Kagome stood up straight and fumbled over her words. "May I uh…May I speak to In…Mr. Takahashi?"

"May I ask your name?" The female voice said.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Hold, please."

Kagome waited again as her nerves ate through her stomach and her teeth chewed on her bottom lip.

Just when she had convinced herself to forget it all over again a man's voice said, sort of distracted, "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha. Um…I…uh…" Kagome fumbled.

"Is this phone call a yes or a no?" he asked his attention on her now.

"Well, not either, really." Kagome chuckled nervously. "I wanted to…talk with you more about it."

Inuyasha laughed twice quietly. "Of course. I knew I picked the right woman. How about dinner? A business dinner."

"That sounds perfect." Kagome said feeling relieved. "When?"

"I'll take you out Friday." He said and she heard some pages flipping in the back ground as if he was checking his schedule. "8 o'clock work for you?"

"Yes. Where?" Kagome asked.

"I'll get reservations at Shikon." Inuyasha said writing it down in his schedule.

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"I'll see you Friday then."

"Okay." Kagome nodded and hung up.

"So?" Sango asked as she blew out a deep breath.

"Dinner. Friday. 8." Kagome said simply.

"This is funny as hell." Sango said smiling

Kagome shook her head and wondered if she had anything for such a fancy restaurant.

* * *

"Do you have a reservation?" the head waiter asked her when she walked in.

"Um, Takahashi?" she said.

He checked his book and nodded. "Right this way."

Kagome's only black dress was strapless and she didn't know if that was appropriate so she had but a green sweater around her shoulders.

She was more nervous than a cat next to a pool as she followed the waiter to a small two person table where Inuyasha was already drinking a red wine.

As soon as he saw her, he stood up and held out his hand.

"Kagome." He nodded his head.

"Hello." She said shaking his head. The waiter held out the chair for her and she sat down and Inuyasha followed suit.

They waited as the waiter poured her a glass of wine and walked away.

"I ordered your food already if that's okay." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "That's fine."

"So, how was your week?" Inuyasha asked courteously.

"Fine." Kagome lied. She had been eaten up by nerves the entire time. "And yours?"

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome watched the smooth movement of his muscles as he did so. "I have no complaints."

They passed the time until their food came by discussing trivial things. He questioned her about the job he already knew about and she asked what his company did and what his day was like.

It wasn't until the food arrived, grilled salmon and fresh greens, did they move onto the business portion of the deal.

"So, I assume you've given a lot of thought to your response to my proposal." He said putting a bite of salmon in his mouth.

"I have." Kagome nodded slowly finding that she was no longer hungry.

"Then…"

Kagome sighed and put down her fork. "I want to make some conditions."

Inuyasha nodded. "Go on."

"When it comes to raising the kid, I want us to work together." She looked at him determinedly. "I want neither of us to make a decision without input from the other, like real parents would."

"That's fair. I can agree to that." Inuyasha said.

"And…." Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at her plate. "I _really _don't like invasive medical procedures." She blushed hotly and couldn't look up at him.

Inuyasha studied her for a second. Finally he smiled, "I have no objections to actually making love to you." He said calmly making her jump slightly and her blush get bigger.

He tried not to snicker. What a precious creature she was. She had a lovely body with curves and lovely round hips. All the women that ran in his circles seemed to like keeping their bodies like sticks and he found it extremely unattractive. She had a good temper but wasn't mousy, the perfect mate. A wonderful mother for his heir.

"Wow." Kagome said breathlessly. "You sure are blunt." She laughed nervously.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's what makes me good at my business. So, do we have a deal?"

Kagome shook her head. "I must be crazy. Yes, we have a deal." She reached her hand across the table and he shook it deftly.

"Well, that's that." Inuyasha said smiling triumphantly. "When shall we start?"

Kagome shook her head again. "I can't believe I'm about to make an appointment to have sex." She said mostly to herself.

"Do you know when you're ovulating?" Inuyasha asked eating some more fish.

Kagome shrugged looking confused. Did women normally keep track of that sort of thing? Kagome barely even kept track of her period.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're blushing like a virgin, Kagome."

"I am not." She said defensively.

"Blushing or a virgin?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"Blushing and my virginity is none of your business." She said accepting the irritation that flowed into her body. It was better than thinking of having sex with the extremely hot man across from her. Just thinking about those big arms wrapped around her or that hot, arrogant mouth on hers made her…

_Stop, stop, stop!_ She ordered herself.

Inuyasha smirked as if he knew where her thoughts were. "You're blushing again."

"I am not." Kagome protested knowing full well that she was.

"Virgin." He said quietly. It was fun watching her get angry.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" Kagome asked her eyes defiant. "And neither is it your business."

"Considering the circumstances, it is my business." Inuyasha said still smirking.

"You are so…so…big-headed!" Kagome whispered fiercely.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked. "Big-headed? That's the best you could come up with?"

"How is it you made me so mad so quickly?" she asked.

"It's a gift." He shrugged.

"You're so irritating!" she practically growled.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the door behind him not bothering to remove his lips from Kagome's.

He had never known the walk up that damn staircase in his house was so long, and why that hallway extended on forever was beyond him.

They had barely pulled up to his house before his lips were plastered to hers. It was only lust after all and it was so nice to find an outlet for it that didn't mind, and in fact planned on, not using the condom.

He had pulled her out of the car and her legs, those long shapely legs, had wrapped around his waist as her mouth devoured his.

He had trouble opening his door and walking that horribly long path to his room.

Now that he was there, he slammed her back against the wall, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her head back so he could feast on those gorgeous, sumptuous, lips.

Kagome made a small little moan in her throat as her fingers worked on his white dress shirt as his coat was already lost on the floor somewhere.

There was something fabulous about this.

Having sex freely without worry about getting pregnant because that was the goal anyway and enjoying each other completely at the same time, and the man that was in her arms happened to be extremely sexy and totally powerful was also a big plus.

Having him carry her all the way to his room as if she had weighed nothing was the most amazing experience she had ever had. It made a curious tingle start in her belly to be handled so roughly and at the same time so carefully.

Because, although his hands were now ripping the green sweater off her and his mouth was smashed against hers with bruising force, she was not only okay but damn wonderful.

He lifted her off the wall and walked them over to the bed as she finally achieved her goal and forced his dress shirt off of him. Then she ran her hands down the flat planes of his stomach and across the broad width of his shoulders.

He ran his hand down her back and pulled the zipper down as well. In a quick movement, he pulled it off her and dropped her on the bed.

Her breathing was heavy as she watched him take off his shoes and socks and she had just enough mind left to toe her heels off as well.

Then he leaned over her and crawled his way up her body, planting kisses on her bare skin along the way.

She dug her hands in his hair and pulled it out of its tail at the nape of his neck so she could run her hands through it.

He kissed his way up her chest, her neck, then across her face to find her mouth again and let his tongue explore the moist cave he found there.

She whimpered pitifully and let her hands stroke his powerful back as her caressed her body.

He pulled back, with his breathing hard and looked down at her half nude body. "No bra?" he asked laughing through his pants and gasps.

"Shut up." She said her words diminished by her lusty eyes and lips puffed up by his kisses.

"Last chance, sweetheart." He said carefully not touching her though his body was still poised over hers. "Say no now before it's too late."

She grabbed the locks of his hair next to his face and pulled him back down to her so he could conquer her mouth again.

As soon as she was sure he wouldn't move, she moved her hands back down his muscled chest to his pants.

Her body reacted violently to the bulge she felt there and he laughed as she gasped.

Struggling because she couldn't see and because her hands were shaking and because her mind was so preoccupied she was having trouble focusing, she unbuttoned his pants and tried to pull down his zipper.

His hands stopped her. "Better let me do that, sweetheart or we won't get anywhere tonight."

He quickly removed his pants and was back on top of her with his lips busy sucking on her neck.

"How did I know you would be a boxers sort of guy?" Kagome asked making him chuckle. The vibrations that came from his chest did interesting things to her body making her moan quietly.

Inuyasha reached up and pulled the clip from her hair so he could play with her raven locks.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as his lips found her breast and suckled greedily.

He groaned as her fingers dug into his shoulders while the pleasure shot through her body.

His hands roamed down her body and pulled the black panties off in one smooth move.

She was already panting and moaning quite sexily when his fingers found her and she cried out in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh, Inuyasha hurry!" she very nearly screamed.

He smirked against her flesh and kissed his way back up her neck and looked her in the eye.

"You're sure?" he said again.

Kagome tried to focus and said, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Good." He whispered and kissed her greedily as her pulled his boxers off.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist again as he put his head at her entrance and pushed in in one quick powerful thrust.

Kagome cried out and Inuyasha froze.

Her waited for her teeth to unclench before he said, "I told you you were a virgin."

She chuckled making their bodies move together in an interesting way again and making Inuyasha groan.

Kagome pulled his face down to kiss her again as he started to pull back and push back in slowly.

The pain slowly faded and was overshadowed by a wave a pleasure that wracked her body every time he moved.

Carefully, waiting for her to give some sign to stop, he began moving faster.

She threw her head back as his tempo increased and the pleasure began to build toward something bigger. Like she was heading toward a big cliff with a sea of unknown pleasure at the bottom.

Their pants and groans began to mix and Inuyasha grabbed her hips to hold them still so he could thrust that much harder into her.

She climaxed just seconds before he did and the force of her muscles clenching made him cry out as he emptied his seed into her.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally got his breath back, he looked over at Kagome to see her looking back at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She smirked. "Definitely."

They were quiet for a minute then Inuyasha said, "You know, we should try more than once. Just in case."

Kagome laughed out loud and rolled over on top of him. "Maybe we should." She said as she leaned down to kiss him again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's that for the prologue, kind of moved fast didn't they? More to come if you say so!:)


	2. Month 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Sorry guys, I didn't specify. Yes, everyone in this fic is a human, sorry for not making that clear!:) Holy crap, I got 40 reviews on just that one chapter!!! That's so awesome, I've never had so many for one chapter before!!!

**Month 1**

"There!" Kagome said finishing signing her name with a flourish.

She was with Inuyasha and his lawyer in his office signing the contract that bound them together with the birth of his first child.

Inuyasha nodded as his lawyer put the contract away. "One for you, miss."

Kagome took her copy and smiled.

A child. She was practically holding an assurance of her first child in her hands.

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha nodded to his friend.

"I still can't believe you got away with this." Miroku shook his head in amusement. "Any other woman would have beaten you senseless."

"I have a certain amount of charisma and charm." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Miroku shook his head. "Like I said, only you."

"I have to go now." Kagome said. "I need to get to work."

"Have a nice day." Inuyasha said thinking he had to get back to work as well.

"I'll walk you out." Miroku said leading her out.

"See you." Kagome waved by and left.

"So," Miroku said after the door closed, "are you...I guess excited would be the right word?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know Inuyasha that well but I suppose raising a child together will change that, but I've always wanted a child and I can't wait."

She put her hand over her stomach and smiled. Maybe even right now...

Miroku smiled as if he understood.

They entered the elevator together and had it to themselves.

"So when did you and Inuyasha start...you know?" Miroku didn't blush but he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"About a week ago." Kagome said. "We've been together every night since. We're really hoping that I'll get pregnant soon."

"You kind of sound like you two were picked to simply breed and produce offspring. Like horse breeding or something." Miroku shook his head.

"I know I should be insulted, and any other woman would be I guess, but..." Kagome sighed. "I've always wanted a child. And this is my chance to get one!"

"Are you going to be moving in with him or staying in your home?" Miroku asked.

"Me and Inuyasha have been talking, ironing out details. We figured since we'll be raising the child like real parents there is no reason to not live together. It's just easier. Besides, I don't want to ferry the kid between my house and his like we're divorced and can't stand each other. We'll be a big happy family. Kind of." Kagome stopped talking when the elevator stopped and let on three more people.

They fell into that special silence of an elevator. Where your temporarily invading other peoples space but there is no choice.

* * *

"Good-bye, Miroku." Kagome waved as they separated to their respective cars.

Kagome's car was a small and modest beige thing but it worked for her and she drove to work singing loudly with the radio wondering weather the child would be a boy or girl.

* * *

"I still can't believe this." Sango said baffled. "What are the chances?"

"I'm happy with it." Kagome nodded. "I can't think of anything better."

"How about loving the guy your baring the child for?" Sango asked.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked picking up the toys that were spread haphazardly all around the play room. "A week ago you told me to say yes."

"I was joking." Sango shook her head. "No. I guess I wasn't. I want you to be happy and if this makes you so, I say go for it!"

"That's the spirit!" Kagome nodded. "By the way, I'm moving into his place, do you think you can give me a hand with packing and stuff? You have a truck and with my little car..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, sure." Sango nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks." Kagome gave her a one armed hug as the other was filled with brightly colored, noise making toys.

"So, any chance you're pregnant yet?" Sango smiled.

Kagome shrugged. "It's probably too early to tell. Inuyasha and I are going to the doctor to check at the end of the month."

"Fun." Sango said. Kagome put the last of the toys in the last of the toy chests and Sango closed it. Then she stretched. "And that's that!"

"Let's go home." Kagome nodded.

"I'll meet you at your place tomorrow to start packing. I'll bring the boxes." Sango said walking down the front hallway as Kagome dug out her keys.

"I'll bring the tape." Kagome smiled and locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Kagome called walking into his large mansion.

"Miss Higurashi." The old butler bowed his head.

"Hey, Myoga." Kagome waved. "Is Inuyasha back yet."

"No, ma'am." Myoga shook his head. "He called and said he would be home late. May I take your bag?"

Kagome shook her head and looked down at the duffle she held. She had made a quick stop at her place for clothes and the like because it just wasn't worth getting up an hour earlier to go back to her home and get ready. "No thanks. I got it."

"Dinner is at 8." Myoga said behind her and Kagome nodded as she continued her walk upstairs.

The house was full of servants more often than not because Inuyasha was never home. She would have to talk to him about that. She wasn't raising her child to love a father who always worked.

For now, she and Inuyasha were sharing a room and neither complained, so that's where she went.

She set her stuff on the bed and stretched.

She relaxed slowly and looked around. "It's too quiet here. Children would really liven this place up."

Content and relaxed, after all she had spent the last week here, she left the room and walked down the hall to the living room right off the front door.

"Hey, Satsuki!" she nodded to a maid on the way. "How's your mom? Feeling any better?"

Satsuki nodded, her arms full of linen, "Yes, she's much better now. Thank you for telling me what would help."

Kagome shook her head. "My Gramps gets those coughs all the time. Those herbs really help him. See you."

In the living room, she saw another maid, this one a male, who was dusting the mantle.

"Tatsiki, hows work?" she asked.

"Fabulous." Tatsiki said winking at her. "And don't you look edible today."

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha's until further notice." Kagome giggled knowing full well that Tatsiki was gay.

"I'll be waiting, sweet-cheeks." he waved and left the room.

Happily, Kagome sat down and turned on Inuyasha's monster TV. "Men and their televisions, I'll never understand." Kagome mumbled listening to the surround sound with large sub-woofers and looking at the 82 inch plasma TV.

"Miss?"

Kagome turned and saw Myoga coming towards her carrying a box.

Kagome smirked.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he walked in his door then froze as laughter accompenied the sound.

He walkd into the living room and saw what must have been his entire household goofing around.

Kagome and Myoga were laughing on the floor with the remnants of a forgotten mahjong game between them, his maids Tatsiki, Satsuki, and Jen were lounging on the couch, or laying against it, his cooks were arguing playfully with his gardener between them cheering them on in turn.

A movie was blasting that no one was paying attention to, a half empty bowl of popcorn was on the floor as were three or four empty and crushed soda cans with some others that were still full next to their owners.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome called seeing him, her face flushed with happiness.

"You've made yourself comfortable, I see." Inuyasha said looking around.

His staff had never looked so frightened.

Kagome seemed to sense that. "Me and Myoga were having our nightly mahjong game," she explained, "Tatsiki brought us some popcorn and started to cheer me on then Jen showed up and took Myoga's side. Max and Yuu brought us home made pizza," she pointed to an empty platter on the coffee table, "and they took sides, then I saw Satsuki in the hallway talking with Jiji so I invited them to join us."

"Sounds like quite a party." Inuyasha said.

"Want to join?" she asked standing up off the ground and walking over to him.

"I have work..."

"No, you don't!" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "You've been at work all day and put in enough over time as it is!"

She pushed him on the couch and took his briefcase out of his hands.

"Kagome..." he started but she covered his mouth.

"Work belongs at work." she said. "You better get used to it because when the kid is born that's going to be a hard rule."

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome unbuttoned his jacket. He waited patiently as she opened the jacket, untucked his shirt, and loosened his tie.

"There!" Kagome said. "Wait. It still needs...I got it!" she spread his legs slighty, made him lean back, and put his arms on the back of the couch. "And done! What do you think?"

Tatsiki turned his head. "It's still missing some thing."

Kagome turned her head too and Inuyasha began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Kagome, I'm not a puppet!"

"Hush." She said putting his arm back in place.

"How about this?" Max, the desert cook asked, giving Kagome a soda can.

"That's perfect!" Kagome placed it happily in Inuyasha's fist.

"The master has never looked so relaxed." Satsuki said giggling.

"How about _this?" _Myoga asked turning the movie to a sports channel.

Kagome nodded excitedly.

"I hate basketball." Inuyasha grunted but no one listened to him.

Yuu put a pillow beside him, Kagome put his feet up on the table, Myoga took his hair down, Jiji put the popcorn bowl on his other side, and Tatsiki unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

"I'm not a doll!" Inuyasha finally cried standing up.

The staff fell back looking nervous but Kagome giggled. "We're just trying to help you relax. You don't do it nearly enough."

"I don't _need_to relax." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Every one needs to relax some times." Kagome said. "I'll have no workaholics in this house."

"You say that like _you're_the master of the house." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled brightly, he looked so_ cute_ when he was being stubborn and mule-headed. "I am. Now stop grouching and..._relax_!" she used the lat word to push him back on the couch.

The sudden attack startled him making his knees bend and forcing him down.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha growled but then he smirked.

Kagome squeaked when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on his lap.

The staff, smart as they were, started to disperse, using skills honed over a life-time career to become ghosts as they vanished into the hallway.

"If you're going to make me relax I can think of better ways to do so." Inuyasha said but the words were muffled because he was nibbling on her neck.

Kagome leaned her head back to give him better access and threaded her hands through his hair but she said, "This isn't relaxing, in fact it's doing the opposite." She knew because of the hard bulge in his pants that pressed against her center.

"We'll get there." he promised pulling her pink sweat-shirt over her head so his mouth could move further down.

Kagome never ceased to be amazed at how well her body responded to his touch. Hell, one look and she was on fire! The tiny kisses and gentle nips he trailed down her collar bone to her chest sent electric shocks through her entire system. She knew it was lust and that it would burn itself out but until it did she was damn well going to enjoy it!

Inuyasha reached his hands up behind her and unsnapped her bra. "Beautiful." He murmered to himself as her breasts fell into his hands.

He personally felt he could spend the next year or so doing nothing but playing with Kagome's breasts and be the happiest man alive. He hated it when women put so much silicon in their chest they looked like they might tip over from the weight balance any second and the smaller breasts only held so much enjoyment for him. Other men were happy with them but Inuyasha prefered something more...round.

Kagome's silken orbs were perfect. Smooth and big enough to cup in the palm of his hand. And the best part? They were all Kagome. Nothing remotely fake about the beauties that he was enjoying licking and sucking.

He couldn't wait until her pregnancy increased their size and sensitivity.

Although, judging from her tiny moans and gasps and that sexy clouded over look in her eyes, they were sensitive enough already.

Only when Inuyasha had decided he had had enough fun, did he lean back and begin working the jeans from her hips.

"Hurry." she said unbuttoning his shirt so she could spread her fingers across that rock hard chest and hills of his six pack. "You have_ got _to work out."

"Every morning before work." he said lifting each of her legs so he could throw her pants off which were quickly followed by her underwear.

"It was well worth it." Kagome told him leaning foreward so she could start sucking his neck.

Inuyasha groaned and unzipped his pants.

Kagome smirked when his erection jumped forth. "Ready are we?"

Inuyasha didn't respond but grabbed her hips and forced them down on top of him.

The reunion of familiar flesh was sweet and Inuyasha wasted no time before moving his hips.

Kagome couldn't think anymore but knew her hips were moving of their own accord as well.

She remembered the sex ed. classes she used to have. Wait until marriage, abstinence, abstinence, abstinence! And, to be fair, she had taken it all very seriously. She didn't want a kid halfway through high school or college, she didn't want a man to use her then lose her as soon as he found out he had real responsibility. Or worse, he stick around and she and him would grow to hate each other. No, she wanted a good life with her children, so she had waited.

She wanted it and was tempted very badly at times, but the lessons always came back right when she didn't want them to and she had ended up pushing her boyfriend of the time away. This had caused a few of her relationships to fail, some thing she felt was best because if he didn't stick around because of that then he was an asshole anyway.

And now that she was having sex with Inuyasha, she found it was all worth while. None of the boys she had dated before even closely measured up to the man that held her in his arms. He knew how to pleasure her the way no fumbling teenage boy in the back of a car ever could.

It's the lack of condom, one side of her brain whispered but another part knew that even with the restricting rubber Inuyasha would have made it amazing.

They both gasped and Kagome called out as they threw back their heads at the same time and the jolt of the pleasure of their climax burned through their bodies.

* * *

Inuyasha was breathing hard as the sweat cooled from his body. He and Kagome were still connected and he knew he would be happy not needing to move ever again. The sweet heaviness of her body on his was nice enough but still being sheathed inside her warmth was a heaven all of its own that he wouldn't have missed for all the money in the world.

Kagome leaned back and looked him in the eye, her breathing calming down with her heart and she smiled at him.

He smirked back and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Proud of yourself, are you?"

His smirk got wider, "I love it when a woman screams because of me."

Kagome shook her head and kissed him, a gentle press of lips as his hands carressed her back. She leaned back again. "Welcome home."

* * *

"So make it official." Sango said stacking another box against the wall.

"He made a contract, Sango." Kagome said closing a different box and taping it shut. "What kind of man makes a business contract for a woman having his kid?"

"The kind that doesn't want to get screwed?" she asked wiping her sweaty brow.

Kagome moved the box and pulled the last one in front of her.

"I know it's not going to last. There's no way this..._need _could last forever but..."

Sango picked up the box and put it with others as Kagome taped the last one. "You don't know that." she said. "Isn't that why people get into relationships in the first place. To see if it will last?"

"I suppose..." Kagome said pushing the box over to her friend.

"That's that!" Sango said proudly stacking the last box.

The moving men had been over earlier and had taken the bigger stuff Kagome couldn't box, i.e. her couch, and had moved them over to Inuyasha's already. All that was left was for Kagome and Sango to load Sango's truck and Kagome's car and drive the rest of her things over.

"Kagome, if you want the candles and rose petals just tell him so." Sango said. "I'm sure he'd understand and do his best to make you happy."

"I know." Kagome said standing up and looking around her empty house. "But I want him to want me because he _wants_ to, you know?"

"For some reason, that made sense." Sango said dully picking up a box with Kagome and walking out of the house.

"I don't want him to feel _obliged _to be romantic." Kagome said, trying to clarify.

"I know." Sango said putting first her box, then Kagome's in Kagome's trunk. "I can see why you'd feel that way but some one has to start it if you want a real relationship."

"I want_ him _to start it." Kagome said.

"You know, this is the twenty-first century..."

"Shut up." Kagome laughed. "I don't want him to ask me because it's _traditional_." Kagome mocked her. "I just want to know _he_ wants _me."_

"Sure, I can understand that." Sango said as they walked back in. "But, judging on how much you two have been jumping each others bones these last few weeks..."

"It's been a week and a half!" Kagome said through her teeth, her cheeks turning red.

Sango laughed and continued her sentence, "Judging on how much you two have been jumping each others bones the _last week and a half_, not that any one keeping track, I would say he wants you just fine."

"I am not keeping track." Kagome said with great dignity as she scooped another box in her arms. "Besides, lust is easy. I want to know that he's attracted to me."

"See previous statement." Sango said dully following her friend out of the house.

"Haha." Kagome said putting her box in the trunk as Sango did the same. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get the rest of these boxes loaded up so we can go over to your new mansion." Sango said excitidly.

* * *

Sango whistled in appreciation as they walked up the small staircase of Inuyasha's mansion. "I think I've seen places like this in magazines."

"Hey, Kagome!" Tatsiki said walking outside and over to her car. Satsuki and Jen followed him both nodding in greeting.

"Servants?" Sango asked as they got boxes out of Kagome's car.

"Maids." Kagome corrected. "I don't think they call them servants anymore."

They entered the house and saw Myoga in the front room.

"Welcome back, Miss Kagome." he bowed his head to her.

"Hey, Myoga." Kagome smiled. "This is Sango. Sango, Myoga."

"Wow! A butler!" Sango shook his hand.

Myoga smiled proudly but kept up an air of great poise and dignity. "Kagome, Master Inuyasha is home, he's in his study."

"Oh? I thought he would be at work." Kagome said as Tatsiki and the others came back in with their arms loaded.

"He was, but he and Mr. Houshi came here for lunch."

"Great." Kagome said. "I'll try not to disturb him. Come on, Sango."

Kagome led the way up the stairs and down the hall.

"This is awesome." Sango said turning her head this way and that.

"I know, right?" Kagome laughed and opened the door to the room she was storing her boxes in until she unpacked.

"Who's Mr. Houshi?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's lawyer." Kagome said. "I think their best friends, too."

"He's one of those big corporate hotshots, isn't he?" Sango asked as they put the boxes in the room, against the far wall.

"He's a total hunk!" Tatsiki said walking past them and setting his box down with Satsuki and Jen. "Mega-genius and a fabulous body to boot."

They laughed and walked out.

"Why did my gay-dar suddenly go nuts?" Sango asked smiling.

"I love Tatsiki." Kagome said following the maids. "He's such a sweet heart and so hot it should be illegal that he's gay."

"All the great ones are." Sango shook her head.

They both looked as a door to they're right opened. "Kagome. I was wondering who was making all the noise." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry to disturb you." Kagome appologized.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's a good thing you did, or I would be late getting back to work." he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, your boss might fire you, oh wait..." Kagome laughed. "You are the boss. Why don't you relax?"

"Maybe later." he said looking down at her body making her blush.

"That's not what I meant." Kagome folded her hands over chest as her nipples started to tingle.

Inuyasha laughed and opened the door wider revealing Miroku. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"I agree with Kagome." Miroku said standing up and shutting his own briefcase. "You work too much."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said walking back in and putting his jacket back on. "I've got more important things to do than listen to you two bark about how much I work.

Miroku was the first one out and caught sight of Sango first. "And who is this?"

Sango would have had to have been dead not to notice the gleam of interest in his eye.

"This is my friend Sango." Kagome said. "Sango this is Inuyasha's lawyer, Miroku."

She stepped back and watched.

Miroku shook her hand and Sango blushed as she felt him caress her palm. "Your boyfriend is a very lucky man." he said happy the left hand he was holding held no ring.

Sango smiled at his lack of sudtlety. "I don't have one."

"Then I am the lucky man then." he winked and kissed her hand.

Inuyasha watched curiously and Kagome had stars in her eyes.

"Sango, may I ask you some thing?" Miroku said looking down into her eyes, very seriously.

Sango bit her lip as her heart fluttered. "Ye-es?"

"Will you do me the honor of baring my child?" he said his face still dead serious.

There was a moment of hard silence.

_SLAP!_

Inuyasha burst out laughing and Miroku had a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

Kagoem groaned and dropped her head in her hand and Sango's cheeks blazed in fury.

"I can't believe you would even ask me that?" she screeched.

"I don't understand." Miroku said rubbing his cheek. "It worked for Inuyasha!"

Sango mashed her teeth together. "I. Am. Not. Kagome!" she turned and marched off.

"That was smart." Inuyasha said leaving his study and closing the door behind him. "Come on, let's go before she kills you."

"I don't get it." Miroku said being pushed forward by Inuyasha.

Kagome walked with them to the front door. "There's no way that line would work more than once, Miroku." Kagome laughed. "Especially not on Sango. No girl would fall for a line like that."

"What about you?" he asked pitifully.

"I'm the exception." Kagome said as they passed a pissed looking Sango walking up the stairs with Tatsiki and the others.

Inuyasha and Miroku left at the front door as some one brang a black car around.

"Have fun at work." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha firmly.

Just as she was about to pull away, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Hey, some of us aren't finished yet."

Miroku cleared his throat in the background. "Inuyasha, you'll be late."

"I'm the boss. It'll be fine." he said sucking on her bottom lip.

Miroku rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"You'd better go." Kagome said but she made no efforts to leave.

"Mmm." Inuyasha said in the back of his throat.

Myoga was the one who cleared his throat this time. "Sir, may I remind you that you have an important meeting in half an hour."

Inuyasha frowned and pulled back. "Later." he promised before releasing her.

Kagome waved him and Miroku off while Myoga was behind her chuckling.

Sango came out with the others and together they got the last of Kagome's things put away.

"See you." Kagome said hugging her friend at the door.

Sango nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited." Kagome said her eyes dancing. "I can't wait to be pregnant."

Sango rolled her eyes. "To each his own." she said in parting and climbed in her truck.

Much like she had done with Inuyasha, she waved Sango away and leaned against the door frame.

"I like her." Myoga said appearing at her elbow. Kagome wasn't surprised. Myoga seemed to have a knack for appearing without making a sound. She supposed it was a butler thing.

"Yeah. She's great." Kagome nodded coming back inside and closing the door.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked her.

"Oh, whatever is fine." Kagome shrugged. "I think I'll go scroung some thing up."

Myoga followed her to the kitchen where Max and Jiji reined supreme.

"Hey, love!" Max, the french man, said mixing some thing in a bowl.

"What are you making?" Kagome asked joining him by jumping on the counter and sitting there.

"Taste." he said lifting the spoon to her mouth.

Kagome opened obediantly and let the thick and sweet creme spread on her tongue. "Oh, that is heavenly. What's it for?"

"Master Inuyasha's business dinnner." Myoga said from the doorway.

Kagome alone was permitted to enter the sacred room of Max and Jiji. "I didn't know he had a business dinner."

Max nodded. "Yeah. It's how he meets potential clients and things like that."

Jiji nodded and continued to mix something in his bowl.

"So what's on the menu?" Kagome asked sneaking a finger dip of Max's delicious creme.

"Mostly finger foods." Jiji said. "This is a mix for my stuffed shrimp. Secret recipe, don't ask." He showed her the contents of the bowl before adding some peprika.

"And for desert, my speciality, creme puffs." Max said taking the bowl from her and setting it out of her reach.

"Mmm." Kagome licked her lips.

"If you ask nicely, I'll let you and the master use the rest of my creme when I'm done with it." Max said with a knowing look in his eyes.

Kagome blushed hotly and stumbled over words that made no sense, even to her.

The three old men laughed at her.

"Oh to be young." Jiji said pouring the contents of the shrimp stuffing into a pot on the stove.

"I've got...unpacking to do!" Kagome said hurrying out of the kitchen, she still heard them chuckling behind her.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha poked his head into one of the drawing rooms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up. "I hope you don't mind. You said I could decorate with my things." She pointed to a vase and stand that she had placed in the corner.

"No. No. That's fine. It looks good." Inuyasha nodded walking inside. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About the business dinner?" Kagome asked fluffing a pillow.

"I have maids to do that." Inuyasha said.

"I know. But I've been doing chores all my life. It's habbit by now. You wanted to talk?" Kagome reminded him as she bent to straighten out the rug.

"Yeah, about the business dinner." He didn't ask how she found out. The staff gossiped worse than old women. "I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Kagome stood up. "I'm invited?"

"Of course." Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch that he didn't recognize. It was probably hers.

Kagome sat next to him. "Nice time to invite me. Giving me like no notice."

Inuyasha smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm sure you'll work some kind of magic to make it happen."

Kagome smiled and leaned into his side. "Won't your clients be kind of...shocked at our relationship?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't see how it's any of their business."

"It could still hurt yours." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome could almost hear him think. "We'll tell them...That we're a couple. It's true enough. And when you start showing we'll just say it was an occupational hazard."

"'Occupational hazard'?" Kagome repeated laughing.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Do you have anything to wear for tonight?"

"What do people normally wear?" Kagome asked.

"Formal." Inuyasha sighed. "I hate my tux so much."

"And yet your tux apparently loves you." Kagome kissed his cheek. "No man fills out a tux the way you do."

* * *

Kagome laughed softly to the old mans joke, trying not to let the fact that his eyes hadn't gone any further up than her neck since she began talking to him bother her.

She wore the same strapless dress she had worn to the dinner with Inuyasha only without the sweater jacket. Instead she had a thin black ribbon tied around her throat with a pretty bow on one side.

Inuyasha had gone to their room just as she was deciding which of her jewels would work.

_**Flashback**_

_"Here." he said handing her a bag._

_Kagome saw a famous jewelry stores name on the side and took it with a large smile. "Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't!"_

_He smirked that pleased male I-did-good smile of his. _

_Kagome took out of the bag, a diamond bracelet, elegant silver hoops with diamonds laid on the outside, and a necklace which Kagome thought was fabulous beyond measure with a spiderweb like thin-ness and pattern and sparkling like stars on a river._

_"Inuyasha, I can't accept these." Kagome said looking them over with wonder in her eyes._

_Inuyasha grabbed the bracelet from it's box and put it around her wrist. Then he kissed the inside of it and smiled at her, "I like seeing you in the things I buy you." _

_She felt a pecular fluttering in her stomach at his words._

_**Normal**_

She had decided to forgo the necklace in place of the ribbon, some thing Inuyasha had taken notice of but had not said anything about.

The question that ran rampant through the room was about who she was. No one had ever seen her before and these people all ran in the same circles. She wasn't from one of the powerful families like these people and no one had ever seen her before.

Kagome took this unknown oppprtunity to mingle and try to drum up business for Inuyasha.

With him on her arm, she talked with people about his company, using every ounce of knowledge at her disposal, which wasn't much at all. Kagome and Inuyasha had only ever talked about his business that night they had dinner when there was nothing else to speak of.

Tetsuaiga Inc. was a computer security company. Specializing in programs that could defend against any attack which were mostly used for government things. The people Kagome was talking to now were those who were interested in protecting their home security and, just perhaps, their business security.

"Well, the computer world is changing at a fast rate," Kagome had said trying to sound knowledgable, "you need top security for your home computer alone to keep viruses and trojan horses at bay just by visiting normal sites." _Like the porn site you probably visit, you old geezer. _She thought looking at the white haired man, never letting her charming smile slip.

The old man, and his equally old but much more scary wife nodded. "What kind of viruses?" she questioned in a percise and very snobby voice.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha will send you an information packet on Monday."

Inuyasha tried not to smirk at the way she wiggled him into these old peoples minds.

"You're very good at this." He told her later handing her one of the creme puffs that were making their way around the room on the silver trays held by the staff, who were all dressed in their very best livery.

"It's much easier than convincing a parent that their child is safe at your daycare." she said taking the bite size pastry and popping it in her mouth. "Parents are more paranoid than that old fart and his wife could ever be with their business secrets."

"I can see why." Inuyasha said looking at her belly longingly. "At least I won't have to worry about reliable daycare when our child is born." he whispered so no one else could hear.

Kagome smiled and winked. "I'll watch it free of charge."

Inuyasha laughed and turned back to his guests.

Usually he was bored stupid at these events. Not having a thing intelligent to say or saying too much and driving people away. Then of course the fact that these damn dinners were normally more boring than watching paint dry, it was a miracle having Kagome by his side. She seemed to know just what to say and still look interested at the same time.

"Tell me, did you not like the necklace?" he asked suddenly. He tried not to show that he was slightly hurt by it. It had taken him forever to find pieces that he thought she would like. It didn't help knowing that she would like anything he brought back, that just made it harder!

"I loved it." Was all she said before leaving his side to go talk to a person who was standing on his own.

"Like herding sheep." he said as she stopped, talking to him for a second, then led him over to a group of people. There he got into an intimate discussion with another person and Kagome disappeared from his side to go round up another straggler.

"She's a gem." Miroku said appearing at his elbow.

"Go get your own." Inuyasha said watching her.

"I've already got one." Miroku said grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing tray.

"Oh? Who?" Inuyasha looked at him wondering why he hadn't heard of it before.

"Well," Miroku stuttered, "we haven't actually started...that is to say, she never...It's Kagome's friend." he confessed.

"Sango?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "The one you asked to bare your child?"

"You asked Kagome to bare your child." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, but my way worked." Inuyasha laughed. "I can't believe she agreed to date you."

"She didn't...I haven't exactly asked her yet." Miroku said scratching his head and Inuyasha snorted. "I was hoping to talk to Miss Kagome about talking to Sango for me."

"Talk?" Inuyasha shook his head. "You would need to turn back time to undue what you did. According to Kagome, you were doing well up until that point."

Miroku groaned and hung his head.

Kagome re-appeared by Inuyasha side. "Hey, Miroku. Why so glum?"

Miroku grabbed her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Kagome, you consider me a friend, right?"

"Maybe. Why?" Kagome said suspiciously.

"He's trying to get you to hook him up with Sango." Inuyasha said leaning against the wall and watching how this played out.

"Shut up!" Miroku whispered fiercley then turned his big eyes back to Kagome. "Please, you ahve to help me here. Sango is just mesmerizing and I want a chance to get to know her. Please, please?"

Kagome sighed. "Of course. I'll try to talk to her."

"Yes!" He threw his arms around her. "Kagome, you are a goddess among women!"

Kagome laughed and pushed him back.

"Inuyasha, Mr. Tatsuya was wondering how Tetsuaiga Inc. goes about protecting big insurance firms. He wants to talk to you."

He nodded and took Kagome's arm to lead him to the man.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Inuyasha said untieing the bow tie at his throat.

"You got a lot of new clients." Kagome said from behind the bathroom door. As far as he could understand, she was performing the same magic that turned a woman from the stunning creature she had become to the beautiful creature she was before she got dressed.

"Potential clients." he corrected but he knew she was right. A night had never been so successful as that one.

She laughed but didn't bother to argue.

"They seemed to adore you." Inuyasha said unbuttoning his shirt. Then he gave up and just pulled it over his head along with the wife beater that was udnerneath. "Thought you were the bell of the ball."

"Well, I was." Kagome snickered jokingly.

Inuyasha looked at the bathroom door and said, very seriously, "You looked wonderful tonight."

There was a heartbeat of silence then Kagome came out of the bathroom in her pink fuzzy robe. Her make-up had been removed without a trace, something he couldn't understand how it was accomplished because he had seen women fill a bucket with tears without a mark on their mascara, and her hair was down again.

"Thank you." she smiled at him and turned off the bathroom light. "You were wondering about the necklace?" she suddenly changed the subject.

"Uh...yeah." Inuyasha said confused by the sudden change of topic. He removed his belt.

"I loved it." she repeated. "I loved it so much I didn't want any one else to see it."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's silly. I already saw it."

Kagome smirked back. "I know. I just wanted _you _to see it. You and me."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out when she shrugged her robe off her slender frame.

She was completely nude in front of him, her skin glowing and letting off one of those cremes that woman seemed to know made a man go crazy. But around her neck, sparkling in the light, was the necklace he had gotten her.

"Just you and me." she said walking over to him moving her hips in a way that made his mouth water and his mind blank.

Before he knew it, she was in front of him with her arms snaking around his neck and her chest pressed against his.

His breathing got labored and his pants way too tight but his mind refused to work for him.

Kagome grabbed him by the pants hem and dragged him to the bed. "Do you like my necklace Inuyasha?"

"Love it." he murmered as she pushed him on the bed.

She moved her hands down his chest and pulled his pants and boxers off all the while letting her hands explore each new bit of flesh she uncovered.

Then she kissed her way back up and Inuyasha's breath went ragged as she got closer and closer to him.

She smirked and stopped just before she reached it making him groan.

She giggled and kissed the head making him gasp.

"I had no idea you could be so...." he find himself suddenly lacking oxygen as she put him in her mouth. "Damn, woman!" he growled his hands curling into fists on the sheets.

Kagome had never been so dominant before. He was always the one who took control, he gave the pleasure even as he took it. But now Kagome, with a mouth he would have never guessed at being a virgin's, was doing unspeakable things to his body and causing him unspeakable pleasure.

When Kagome lifted head, Inuyasha was sweating and his body was as taut as a bow string.

"You...are...dangerous." he said, panting.

Kagome crawled up his body and positioned herself above him. "Want more?" she asked then licked her lips.

Inuyasha nodded, enjoying being the passive one much more than he would have thought.

"Tell me." she said stroking his length and bringing him so close that he could feel her heat.

"M...more...More!" he begged.

Kagome dropped her body on his and gasped at the joy of being peirced by him again.

Inuyasha cried out as Kagome began rotating her hips. She bit her lip and tried to resist moaning outloud.

She rode him hard and mercilessly, enjoying _taking_ her pleasure for once.

Kagome had never imaginged she would want to be dominant but when she saw the jewelry Inuyasha had provided she had thought up some thing that was just so much fun.

She didn't need to think all that hard to decide what peice of jewelry to pick for the nacklace was obvious, not because it was a central feature, but because it rested just above her breasts. Breasts Inuyasha just adored.

Kagome forced her own orgasm to wait, to hold until he had come inside her.

She barely lasted that long.

Inuyasha couldn't resist holding her hips at the end, even moving them himself, because the feel of her taking _him_c aused him a sweet pleasure he didn't know he could feel. There was a special joy in surrender that the dominance never brought and Kagome was the only one who had ever given him that joy.

They cried each others name in ecstasy and Kagome collapsed on top of him.

* * *

"Come on, Sango." Kagome said trying to walk and avoid little children running around her feet at the same time.

"No way." her friend said angrily shoving the cookies in the oven to bake.

It was Friday, Cookie Day.

Kagome had to wait a week before Sango stopped fuming long enough to even_ talk _about Miroku.

"He said he was sorry." Kagome repeated for the thrid time as she took the cookie dough out of the tub and put the irregular spheres on a different bake tray.

"I can't believe he's using you. No, wait, that I can believe. I can't believe _you _agreed to it." Sango shook her head and mumbled some thing about traitors.

Kagome laughed because she knew Sango didn't mean a word.

"You know how men are." Kagome smiled taking a glob of dough and popping it in her mouth. "Inuyasha succeeded so he thinks he can get away with it as well."

"Inuyasha has enough luck to win a world wide lottery." Sango crossed her arms.

"Sango," Kagome leaned toward her friend with another bite sized lump of dough between her fingers and whispered to her, "he called you _mesmerising_!"

Sango's jaw dropped and Kagome took advantage by throwing the dough in her mouth and walking away.

"Mesmerising? Seriously?" Sango said around the dough ball.

Kagome nodded and closed the tub and put the little bit left away.

"It was so cute. He was actually begging me to talk to you." Kagome said knowing when she had Sango's attention.

"Wow..." Sango breathed looking into the distance. She shook her head furiously. "No! I don't date perverts."

"He's not a pervert." Kagome said but knew when to back off.

Sango, not wanting to take chances however, changed the subject, "Speaking of perverted men, how's that thing with you and Inuyasha going?"

Kagome put her hand over her belly in an instictive move. "I don't know. Lately I've been...terrified."

"Terrified?" Sango repeated checking on the cookies. "You were excited last week."

"I know." Kagome said. "Just, lately I've been getting kind of scared. What if I'm not ready for a baby? What if me and Inuyasha went about this the wong way?"

"What if, what if, what if." Sango said grabbing the old chicken shapped oven mit. "It's too late to change it now."

"I'm due in two days, Sango." Kagome told her.

"Really?" Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. And I haven't been getting cramps or bouncing off the walls with my emotions, nothing." she took a steadying breath. "Sex was so easy and...wonderful. And I knew that sex made babies but..."

"Wait." Sango cut her off with a shocked look. "Sex makes babies?!"

Kagome laughed and punched her arm playfully. "I guess it never really sank it."

"It still hasn't sunken in yet." Sango told her. "Your just realizing that you_ could _be pregnant. Wait until you realize you _are."_

"We'll wonder in two days." Kagome said smiling nervously.

"I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." Sango said taking the cookies out of the oven.

"Why? Are you a fetus whisperer?" Kagome snickered.

"Haha." Sango said dully. "No. I mean when you PMS you always wind up doing something weird."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked wondering if she should be offended.

"That time you decided your house would look better purple, thank all the heavens that you never actually went through with it." Sango said putting the next batch in. "Then the next time you took up pottery and never finished the course. When you had the kids making glue portraits and I _still _get shudders when I think of that one." she mock shook in fear.

Kagome stuck out her tongue out at her.

* * *

"How are you feeling, miss?" Myoga asked a few days later.

Kagome smiled. "Excited." Then she shook her head. "I must be pregnant. Jumping from scared to excited each day."

Myoga laughed and put a bowl of soup at her elbow. She was in the living room watching her favorite show, which was just now on commercial, all wrapped up in a thick robe and fuzzy socks.

"That's normal." Myoga promised. "It happens when pregnancy looms on the horizon. When you don't suspect you don't roller coaster your emotions. I know, my own mother went through it a few times."

Kagome smiled in thanks then sniffed her stew. "What' this?"

"A special home made recipe that I had to bribe Max to let me make." Myoga flushed with pride. "It helps with morning sickness."

Kagome laughed. "Myoga, I don't have morning sickness yet."

"You will, and my mother always told me that the soup worked better if you took it _before _morning sickness."

Kagome lifted a steaming spoonful to her mouth and sipped. "Mmm. Delicious. Thank you, Myoga."

They both looked up as Inuyasha entered the room. "Well, I've done it." He said putting his breifcase down.

"Done what?" Kagome asked as Myoga left the room quietly.

"Made your doctors appointment." he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You did?" Kagome asked, her voice excited.

He nodded. "At the end of the week. 5 o'clock sharp."

"Are you sure you can get off work by then?" Kagome asked looking at him sharply.

Inuyasha gave her a quick, happy peck on the cheek. "It's a Sunday, I'm off. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world."

"Good." she nodded in satisfaction. "I have some good news."

"Is it better than mine?" Inuyasha asked picking up her bowl and putting it on the table so he could kiss her neck without worry.

There was some thing simply glorious about that smooth piece of skin at the base of her neck.

"I think so." Kagome said trying not to forget what she was saying.

"What is it?"

"I am now two days late."

"Two days late for what?" Inuyasha asked cluelessly.

Kagome waited patiently.

Inuyasha froze. He sat up quickly and looked her dead in the eye. "Really?"

Kagome nodded happily.

"Yes!" He hollared jumping off the couch and pulling her into his arms. He spun her around in circles, laughing deliriously.

"Jeez, if your this happy because I'm late, I wonder what will happen when we get a positive test result?" Kagome said but she was smiling.

Niether of them seemed to question that she could be pregnant. Both were totally assured of the success of their mating.

"I'll buy you an entire jewelry store." He said his eyes bright. He knew he had wanted a heir to follow in his footsteps but he didn't count on being this....ecstatic at the thought of the child being conceived. "No, make that an entire mall!"

Kagome laughed and kissed him. "You don't need to do that."

Inuyasha sat her back down and kissed her all over her face. "I can't wait until Sunday!"

"We could always cheat." Kagome offered.

"Cheat?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Home pregnancy tests, Inuyasha. We could have a pretty certain idea in a few hours."

Inuyasha froze. "Yes! Yes! That is a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Wait, I need to get me shoes!" Kagome said laughing as he pulled her out the front door.

* * *

One drug store purchase and quick bathroom break later: Kagome and Inuyasha looked restlessly at the white stick that they had turned face down so they couldn't see the answer yet.

Kagome took a deep breath.

Inuyasha squeazed her hand. "Nervous?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"One minute left." he looked at his watch then back at the inoffensive little stick.

* * *

The doctor walked into their room with the test results in his hands and shut the door.

Two days ago Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the clinic and Kagome had given him a little tube of blood.

"Ready?" the kind, white haired doctor asked opening the manila envelope.

* * *

_"Ready?" Inuyasha asked picking up the stick but keeping it face down._

* * *

They both nodded as the doctor took out the paper and looked it over.

* * *

_"1. 2. 3!" They counted down and turned the stick over._

_There was a moment of silence, then they both said..._

_

* * *

_

The doctor looked up at them and smiled.

_"Positive."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cookie Day sounds like the greatest idea EVER!!! And sorry this took so long, this was a wa-ay long chapter to write.


	3. Month 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

So here we go. Month 2 of our pregnancy. I would have it be known that I personally have never been pregnant. I'm doing research to get the entire month by month feel down for mommy dearest but it's better if it comes from real people. So if you guys could do me a favor, if you've ever been pregnant write something you experienced that's not exactly textbook. I also need info on doctor visits and what happened during them. Your help would be much appreciated! Thanks a lot before hand.

Now, this chapter, I'm sorry to say, is not dedicated to my readers this time. This chapter is solely for **Baby-B-Doggie-ear-lover911-5**! It's her birthday and as a present, she requested this chapter be updated!! I have no problems with this, thought I'll probably be late because a month takes time to type'-.-....Anyway!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY and enjoy this chapter because it is just. For. YOU!!!:D---Smiley face!!!

**Month 2**

Kagome hummed to herself as she arranged the pretty pink orchids in a vase. Inuyasha had given them to her as a conception present. She had laughed but taken them and was even now putting them in her and Inuyasha's room.

"Nice." Sango smiled looking at the dazzling pink plant. "He got you those just for getting pregnant?" Sango was leaning against the wall watching over Kagome protectively.

"Yeah. And this ring." Kagome held up the ruby set in silver on her right ring finger. "He's so happy. He was whistling as he went off to work this morning."

"Most guys run whimpering, your guy buys you jewels and flowers." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of guys..." Kagome said nonchalantly while moving a flower just slightly.

"No. No. And no." Sango said flatly.

"I didn't say anything!" Kagome laughed standing up and walking over to her friend.

"You were about to tell me I should at least speak with _him._No!" Sango slouched grumpily.

"Come on, Sango." Kagome patted her shoulder. "He's not that bad. He's very sweet. He was even raised in a monastary. He has to have learned some good lessons there."

"I said no. When will that guy give up?" Sango pushed herself off the wall and left the room, mumbling darkly the whole way.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed her.

"He really wants to see you again." Kagome continued talking over Sango's grumbling. "You should have heard him talking about you."

"No, thank you." Sango gripped walking down the large staircase.

Kagome followed with a special smile on her face and a particular twinkle in her eyes. Sango ignored her and marched into the dining room where Tatsiki was setting down the empty plates for their lunch. "Hey, girls." he winked at them.

"Tatsiki. Tell Kagome that when a guy asks you to 'bare his child' what he means is 'let me in your pants'!" Sango said stopping in front of him.

He chuckled. "Oh, no! I'm not getting into this one." He shook his head and left the way they had entered.

Sango threw up her hands and stomped into the kitchen. "Max! Jiji!"

Kagome still followed, smiling benevolently.

"Max! You're on my side, right?" Sango asked knowing they could easily hear her when she was in the dining room.

"Uh..." the pastry chef froze. "I think I left something in the oven!" He dashed out through a side door.

"That only works when the oven isn't in the room!" Sango cried after him.

Jiji chuckled and Sango ran to his side where he was wiping off a counter. "Your with me here, right?"

"Nope." he said happily.

Sango groaned in frustration. "Why is no one on my side!?"

"Because they're all taking bets and you lose all your money if you get involved." Kagome said jumping up onto her favorite spot on the counter.

"Bets?" Sango repeated dangerously. "What bets!?"

Jiji whistled and followed after Max with Sango grounding her teeth behind him.

"Just listen to what he said." Kagome said with the infinite patience of one who took care of children all day.

"Kagome. The guy's a freak!" Sango said as if her friend were slow.

"He is not." Kagome said. "He's a good guy who just wants to get to know you."

"We said-what?-a total of three sentences to each other apiece?" Sango sunk to the floor. "Then I smacked him upside the face._ Smacked_ him! No sane man would want to get close to you after that."

Kagome smiled at her from her superior position.

Sango glared stubbornly with her knees up to her chest and her chin on her arms.

She sighed. "Okay. What did he say?"

Kagome leaned forward and spoke softly, "He said that you were beautiful and that any woman who could put that much strength behind a single slap was not only worth knowing, but worth cherishing."

Sango couldn't think of a reply.

* * *

"Yes!" Kagome threw her hands up in victory with a large smile on her face.

Myoga sighed and lowered his head in shame. "What kind of world is it when a smart man of years like me is beaten by such a young woman in a game of strategy?"

Kagome laughed and Tatsiki laughed.

"Here, love." he said giving her the water she had requested. "Maybe you should retire, old man."

Myoga glared at him. "How dare you speak to your elders that way?" Tatsiki laughed teasingly as Kagome's cell phone went off.

Kagome crawled over to the coffee table where it rested.

"Hello?" she answered. "Guys hush!" she called pointlessly behind her.

"_Hey, sweetie!"_

"Mom!" Kagome sat up happily.

"Old geezer!"

"Whippersnapper!"

"Dust bag!"

"Little boy!"

"Guys!" Kagome called at them as they yelled playfully at each other.

_"Are you busy, huney?"_

"No." Kagome plugged her free ear. "The guys are just goofing off."

_"Oh, Inuyasha?"_

"No, uh," Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha acting like that, "no he's at work."

"_Well, I wanted to call you. I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Yeah, sorry." Kagome said ashamed as she climbed to her feet and left the room as mahjong pieces started flying.

_"So I guess you took Inuyasha's proposal?"_

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. I guess I did." She leaned against the wall in the empty front hall as the shouts echoed from the living room.

_"So, how is it going?"_

_"_I'm pregnant!" Kagome squealed.

Her mother squealed with her. "_Oh, baby, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"_

_"_As soon as we have our first sonogram I'll bring you a picture." Kagome told her as a stray mahjong piece flew into the room and clicked softly across the floor.

_"That's wonderful. I can't wait to see my little grandbaby!" _she coo'ed.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah. I'm so nervous." Kagome placed a hand over her baby. "It seems so unreal."

_"Well it's only been a month, darling. Give it some time. I could hardly breath when I found out I was pregnant with you."_

_"_What happened?" Kagome asked interested.

_"Oh, well...Me and your father didn't plan on having you. We were still getting used to being married. You had time to prepare and a chance to choose. I went to the doctor, I was worried because I was tired all the time and I was nause__ous. I just couldn't believe it when he said I was pregnant. I was even close to denying the sonogram he used to try to convince me. I didn't really believ__e until I felt you kick for the first time. That moment was magic, when it finally hit me that there was a little person growing inside me. The wonder that I was creating a precious little life. I made your father feel you and how excited he was before it was nothing compared to how he was afterwards."_

_"_Oh, yeah?" Kagome smiled, picturing it all very easily in her mind.

_"Your brother we did plan for though. Even then the magic was overwhelming."_

_"_I can't wait." Kagome smiled.

"_I was thinking, sweetie, would you mind if I came to visit?"_

_"_That sounds great, mom!" Kagome was suddenly excited about talking to a woman who had been pregnant before. She gave her directions and hung up with a smile on her face.

"You dried up prune!"

"You muscle bound meathead!"

"Hah! You're just jealous!"

"Of what? There ain't nothing to be jelous_ of_!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head and walked back in to break the children apart.

* * *

"Thank you, doctor." Kagome said and hung up the phone. "Well that's it. My sonogram is set for the 15th!"

"Yahoo!" Tatsiki and the others cheered.

"Miss?" Myoga walked in the room.

"Yeah?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Master Inuyasha called and said he will be working late tonight" he bowed slightly to her.

Kagome sighed. "Aww. Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped. Did he say why?"

"A meeting with the board of directors." Myoga said. "I heard you say your sonogram is scheduled?"

Kagome nodded her smile returning. "I'm excited. Inuyasha said he was going to be there..." She trailed off her voice sounding unsure.

Myoga patted her shoulder. "He will be. This child means just as much to him as it does to you. He's going to want to be there for everything."

Kagome nodded at his reassurance. "Oh, Myoga, my mom said she was coming by today."

He nodded. "Oh good, a chance to show her how high you've climbed. Shall I put on the whole, 'butler trick' make her gasp in awe?"

Kagome laughed and hugged him. "You're sweet. "

* * *

It was around noon when Kagome was watching The Wizard of Oz, an old classic favorite of hers. The Lollipop Guild had just started their song when the door opened.

"Huh?" Kagome got up and walked into the front hall. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey." he kissed her.

"What are you doing home? Myoga said you were working late." Kagome asked taking his briefcase and coat from him.

"I was but the meeting was canceled. Then my other appointments were canceled," he said making his way into the empty kitchen, "and I soon found myself with nothing to do, which is very odd. It probably wont last long and I'll probably be swamped tomorrow, but I decided to come home."

Kagome smiled and set his stuff on the counter as he took a covered bowl out of the giant refrigerator. "Mmm. Curry."

"Want me to heat it up?" Kagome asked.

"Nah. I can work the microwave." he pushed the bowl into the box and turned it on. "Do you know how much fighting it took to get that put in here?"

Kagome laughed. "I can imagine."

Inuyasha walked over to her and put his hands on the counter behind her, caging her in his arms. "I wanted to see you."

She smiled and blushed.

"I can't get you out of my head." he spoke as if he was talking to himself and he was looking at her curiously with his head tilted.

"That's good. I am going to be the mother of your child." Kagome tilted her head up to his.

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked down at her stomach. A grain of rice. He had looked it up today on his computer. A baby in there no bigger than a grain of rice. The thought of it was awe inspiring.

Inuyasha smirked at her and, with a sudden ferocity, started kissing her with the same sense of desperation that a starving man would a buffet. Kagome gasped but couldn't do anything but hold onto his shirt as he drove her wild.

Without pause, Inuyasha thrust his hand up her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her breasts wrapped in their lacy undergarment.

He grunted in satisfaction as he pulled it down and fondled them lovingly.

Kagome threw back her head and cried out. Inuyasha took that moment to begin kissing the taut pink nipples that had peaked at his touch.

"Oh, my!"

They both turned at the small cry.

"Mom!" Kagome cried and covered her chest.

"Aw, sis. Gross!" a 17 year-old Souta said from behind his mother covering his eyes.

"Well, this is awkward." Her grandfather said in his cracking voice while scratching his head.

Kagome turned around with a scream and began adjusting her bra to recover her breasts.

"We'll just wait in the other room, shall we?" her mother said turning and walking out.

There was a moment of strained silence between the two lovers.

Inuyasha drew his hands through his hair, "One hell of a first impression."

* * *

"Did you forget we were coming, darling?" her mother asked when she walked back in the room.

"No. Inuyasha got home early and..." her face went bright red.

Inuyasha, whose face was also glowing, reach a hand forward. "Sorry for the uh...um..."

Her mother laughed and clasped his hand. "Don't worry about it." She said. "I'm fully aware of the process that makes babies. Call me Midori." Nothing fazed her mother, Kagome had to admit. Behind her, Souta gagged.

"Come on, Souta." Gramps said. "You do that like you aren't fully aware of the process by which you were concieved. Your mother and father had..."

"Ah!" Souta covered his ears. "Thanks but no thanks Gramps!"

Kagome and her mom chuckled.

"But Souta..."

"No-o!" He shook his head. "Me and Sis were created in cabbage patches!"

"Well, that's just rediculous. The only way you could be concieved is if your mother and father had..."

"Gramps!" Kagome called out this time. "I prefer to go with Souta's thinking, thanks all the same."

"What?" Gramps asked cluelessly.

Myoga suddenly appeared at Inuyasha's side. "Sir, Kagome's family has come to visit and offer their congratulations."

"I noticed, funnily enough." Inuyasha said still not able to look any of them in the eye. "Um..Welcome, I suppose." he chuckled nervously. "I guess I should have introduced myself sooner, considering the circumstances..." he trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"Let me take a look at you." Gramps walked forward and grabbed Inuyasha's chin. Hepulled him down to his level and turned his face right and left.

"Gramps." Kagome said about to stop him but he released Inuyasha.

"Well, you _look _alright." but he stilled eyes him with distrust.

"Oh, he's fine, daddy." Midori patted her father on his shoulder and took Inuyasha's arm. "So, you're the owner of Tetsuaiga Inc. correct?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." he nodded as Midori led him out of the dinning room and into the living room.

Souta followed with his hands behind his head murmuring some thing about being scarred for life with Kagome and Gramps following him.

"I'll just bring some tea." Myoga walked off with his eyes shinning with mirth.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing." Kagome said after closing the front door behind her family.

"Should have stayed at work." Inuyasha agreed.

It had taken Souta approximately 10 seconds to find the game room after the start of the house tour, and approximately an hour to get him out of it when it was time to go. Midori had laughed every thing off, assured every one that every thing was fine, and had made Inuyasha fall in love with her. Gramps had eyed him distrustfully all night grumbling once or twice about how in _his _day blah blah blah...

"Well, you can't say it wasn't a lasting first impression." Kagome laughed weakly and made her way to the living room.

"How about, next time you warn me? Huh?" he asked following her.

"You were going to be at work, what was to warn?" she asked sitting on the couch.

Inuyasha laughed weakly. He sat down next to her, they both knew nothing was going to happen tonight. The mood was officially killed

"Well, I suppose you can meet my family next." he said making her laugh. "We can arrange to be half-way there on the sofa this time. My mother will squeal, my father will puff out his chest with pride, my brother will get all haughty and some how make it sound like he's better than me at it."

Kagome laughed and leaned against his side. "Let's make it on the floor."

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said watching him from her position on the bed.

"Yeah?" he said absently while buttoning his shirt. He was getting ready for work and Kagome liked to stay up and watch him and talk to him.

Right now she was naked with only a sheet covering her body leaning against the headboard.

"I was thinking about the other day, when you talked about meeting your family."

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked sitting next to her while her put on his socks and shoes.

Kagome crawled over and began kissing his neck. "Well, I was thinking, that maybe I should meet your family. After all, it will be their grandchild too."

He turned to her. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll call them later." He kissed her nose and stood up. "Have anything special planned for today?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll sleep in."

"No work today?"

"Nope.

"All right. Good night." he leaned over her when she had lain back down and lingered over their kiss good-bye. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye." Kagome said checking out his ass as he left.

Happy, and sleepy, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to her cell phone going off. Groggy, she reached over and patted the bedside table a couple times before finally getting her hands on it.

"Hello?" she answered, still sleepy.

"_Kagome, you're not still asleep are you?"_

she smiled at Miroku's familiar voice. "It's still morning silly."

"_Kagome, it's noon."_

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Wow. I don't remember sleeping that much since high school."

"_I heard pregnant ladies get sleepy." _he said.

"Yeah. So what did you call for?" she scratched her neck.

_"I wanted to ask about Sango."_

Kagome smiled at his dedication. "I'm working on her."

_"I was wondering, can I have her number?"_

"Swear it's not from me?"

"_Of course!"_

Kagome repeated it to him and hung up. Then she groaned and dropped back on her pillow. "I don't wanna get up!"

* * *

"Hello?" Sango answered her phone from her modest apartment.

_"Sango?"_

"This is her."

"_It's me. Miroku."_

Sango cried in frustration. "What are you, some kind of stalker? How did you get this number any way?"

_"I have my sources."_

Sango growled. "Oh, I'm going to kill her." She hung up and ignored the next call.

But when her message box was blinking, she couldn't help but listen.

_"I wanted you to know that for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. I admit the way I did things was wrong and I want to chance to redeem myself. I normally have much more tact and I want you to know, that even though being in your pants would be...amazing. I had no intention of making you think I was a pervert. Just wanted to know if we can hang out some time, not even a date, a outing between friends. And just so you know, I'm rich"_

Sango gapped at the phone like a beached fish. "Rich? Did he just..." She growled and called him back.

"_Hello?"_ he said innocently.

"Rich? Really? What kind of girl do you take me for that you think I'll go out with you because you're _rich!"_

_"I didn't actually. I just knew saying that would get you to call me back. And it worked."_

Sango heard the self satisfaction in his voice and hung up wishing she could slam down the phone.

* * *

"Ah, look who has returned to the land of the living." Tatsiki said as Kagome descended the steps.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I fell kind of naseaus though."

"That's normal, sweetie." He kissed her forehead. "Feel like throwing up yet?"

"Not yet. I think I can hold that back for a while yet."

"Good." he wrapped and arm around her and walked her down to the kitchen. "Let's go get you some crackers."

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and punched the button on his desk that connected him to his secretary. "Call my father for me, would you Hijiki?"

_"Sure thing, sir."_ her happy voice said back.

He leaned back and stretched.

_"Son?"_

"Dad."

_"What do you need?"_

"I was calling to tell you about my search for a mother."

His father laughed. "_Get your ass kicked?"_

"No, actually her sonogram is scheduled in a week."

There was a surprised silence during which he knew his father was exchanging a surprised look with his wife. "_Really? That's interesting."_

"Yeah. Her name's Kagome. She said she wanted to meet my family." he started going through one of the files on his desk.

_"Well, that's great dear."_ his mother said and he knew he was on speaker. "_We'll fly up in a week."_

_"How are the Bahamas?"_

_"Fabulous."_ His mother said and he could see the stars in her pretty eyes. "_I'm having a wonderful time. So is your father."_

"Retirement is good." he agreed.

"_You said it." _his father laughed. "_Especially when one can retire young enough to enjoy it."_

"Your 60." Inuyasha pointed out.

"_Inuyasha!" _his mother cried.

"Not you mom. I know you're only-what was it?-23?"

She laughed and his father said, "_Hey! What am I, a dirty old man?"_

_"Thank you, sweetie." _His mother said.

"A wise man always remembers a woman's birthday, but never remembers her age." he said back philosophically.

_"We'll be up in a week to meet the girl." _his father abruptly changed the subject.

_"What's she like, dear?"_

Inuyasha leaned back in his leather chair and smiled softly. "She's the best. Smart, funny, pretty, she gets along well with every one, and she loves kids."

_"Ooh."_ his mother said. "_Sounds like you really like her_?" There was some thing odd about the way she said it that made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.

"Sure. She's awesome."

"_Well, we'll meet her in a week." _his father said. _"See you then, son."_

_"Bye sweetie."_

"Bye." Inuyasha scratched his head. "What was with that question?"

* * *

"A week?" Kagome repeated."

Inuyasha nodded. They were eating dinner. "I guess they want to see the sonogram picture."

"From the Bahamas? Wow. I've always wanted to go there." she said.

"I'll take you some day." he promised spooning soup into his mouth. It was Myoga's special brew and Myoga had figured that he might as well make enough for two. At least Inuyasha's stomach wouldn't be a problem.

"Really?" Kagome asked her eyes brightening. "Thanks!"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Excited to meet my folks?"

Kagome nodded. "Definitely. Excited to see our baby?"

"You know it."

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and tried not to be impatient. The doctor would be here soon.

Inuyasha sensed her impatience and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." Kagome said. "I'm just excited. I want to see it."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as the doctor rolled a machine with a TV monitor on it into their room.

"Hello." he said happily.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Ready to see your little one?" he asked with a kind smile that Kagome took and immediate liking to.

"You bet." Inuyasha said.

"Lift up your shirt, mommy." he winked at her.

Kagome was nearly giddy with excitement as she did what she was told.

"This will be cold." he warned before pouring the clear jell on her stomach.

Kagome jumped slightly as the cold but otherwise was fine.

He lifted the little thing that almost looked like a scanner at a store and said, "Let's take a look."

He touched it to her skin and moved the jell around, his eyes on the screen and his tongue between his teeth as, every so often, he would look down and click a key on the keyboard.

"An-n-nd. There you are. Say hi to mommy and daddy, little one." he froze the picture and turned it to them.

They both inhaled at the sight.

A small round, black, oblong circle with a smaller white sphere inside of it was frozen on the screen.

"Oh, Inuyasha. There it is." Kagome said hardly believing that was inside her.

Inuyasha was enraptured by the screen and didn't notice.

The doctor started pointing out the various features of the very simple picture but Kagome couldn't hear him.

Her eyes and heart were glued to the tiny white sphere.

A baby. Her baby. So small, not even shaped yet and yet...

It was hers. So tiny and so perfect. Flawless. She was sure Inuyasha was asking the doctor a question but she couldn't hear them, she was deaf. Blind and deaf to all but that little creature she was creating.

One part Kagome.

One part Inuyasha.

Completely itself.

Kagome reached out a hand as if to touch it but the doctor turned off the screen.

She made a small sound of protest and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, mommy. I'll get you a copy made." he promised and wheeled the machine back out.

"Inuyasha, did you see it?" she asked stupidly but she was still in awe.

"I did. He didn't look like much yet but..." Inuyasha exhaled with a big smile on his face.

Kagome wiped off her stomach the the paper towels she hadn't noticed the doctor had placed on her stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

Then she stared at her stomach. So small and yet so powerful.

A couple minutes later he walked back in with a small photo of her beautiful little circle.

Kagome took it and stared at it as if she would devour the picture.

* * *

"Another month and we get another picture." Kagome said still looking at her little fetus.

Actually, Inuyasha wasn't even sure it was a fetus yet. It still looked like a dot to him. "I can't wait." he said. Maybe this one will be more human shaped.

"Inuyasha? What do you want? Be honest!" Kagome asked suddenly.

He looked at her in surprise. They were in his car being driven back home by his driver, a young kid who worked when he wasn't at school as he was paying for college with this job and his friend took over the other times for the same reason.

"What do I want?" he repeated a little confused. "Human, preferably. Why, do you have some thing else in mind?"

"Haha." she said dryly. "No. I mean do you want a boy or girl?"

"Why, do you make to order?" he asked laughing.

"I just want to know." Kagome said trying not to smile.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "When a man gets a miracle, he doesn't demand how it comes, he takes it and thanks the gods."

"No avoiding. What do you want?" Kagome pressed, determined not to be deterred.

"I'm not falling for that." he said sitting back. "I'm not expressing interest either way just to have it be born the opposite and you think I am dissapointed."

"So you _do_have a preference!" Kagome said.

"Of course. Human, like I said."

Kagome rolled her eyes and let the subject drop.

* * *

"Mom!" Inuyasha said in surprise after opening his front door.

"Inuyasha!" she ran into his arms.

"Hey, my boy." Inutaisho walked out of the living room. "What took you so long? Your mother hasn't shut up about 'where's my baby?'"

"Dad." Inuyasha said his voice warm.

"Oh, is this her?" Izayoi spotted Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and held out his hand to her. Kagome smiled and took it and he pulled her to his side. "Mom, Dad, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my mom, Izayoi, and my dad, Inutaisho."

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome bowed her head formally not knowing how they would perceive her. After all, she was getting paid to have Inuyasha's child.

"Dear, don't be so formal." Izayoi wrapped her gently in her arms in a hug that reminded Kagome of her own mother. "You're family now."

"Yes, I finally have a daughter, kind of." Inutaisho hugged her after his wife in an embrace that wasn't familiar to her. Kagome's father had died when she was young so she didn't have any memories of a father's embrace. But she supposed her own would have given her the same sense of protection and security. "And a grandchild on the way as well."

"Why am I not surprised you had a kid before your brother?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Traveling." Izayoi said. "Business. That hotel chain of his is doing wonderful."

"Hotel chain?" Kagome asked from inside Inutaisho's large arm that he had kept around her.

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Inutiasho asked. "His elder brother Sesshomaru own a chain of very fine five star hotels. Perhaps you've heard of it? Tensaiga."

"Wow." Kagome said her mouth opening. "He owns _that _hotel?" Tensaiga hotels were favorites of movie stars and foreign diplomats. They were fabulous and luxurious and Kagome had always thought that staying in one would make her feel like a princess.

Inuyasha shrugged in indifference but his parents glowed with pride.

"I didn't know you had a brother." she said.

"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected.

His father laughed. "Yes, you should be very familiar with the process in which he was born. I did the same thing Inuyasha is doing now."

"A surrogate?" Kagome said in surprise.

He nodded. "That was before I met my precious Izayoi." He finally released Kagome to hold his wife and the look in his eyes made Kagome want to sigh. Such a beautiful, blazing love for the woman and her eyes were full of stars as she looked back. "Sesshomaru was intended to inherit my business but decided he wanted to run hotels instead, so Inuyasha got it."

"Well, what are we doing in this drafty hall." Izayoi asked suddenly breaking the eye contact with her husband. "Let's have some tea in the blue sitting room, it was always my favorite. Myoga!"

The old man instantly appeared. "Yes, Madam?" he said much more formal to the elder Takahashis.

"Bring us some of that tea I brought back from the Bahamas. It's fabulous."

"At once, Madam." he bowed and disappeared into the dinning room.

* * *

Kagome laughed as Izayoi caressed her belly. "Oh, it's the most fabulous thing ever, dear." she promised. "You're going to want to put lotion on your belly now, it avoids stretch marks."

"Oh, yeah?" Kagome looked at her flat stomach.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked his father from across the rooms.

Inutiasho watched as Izayoi created a circle around her belly with her hands and Kagome nodded with her eyes wide.

"Talking about the pregnancy I would assume." he said as Izayoi did the same circular motion but to Kagome's belly.

"Wow, I'm going to be that be that big?" Kagome asked thinking abouther ruined figure.

Izayoi nodded. "It gets to the point where you think you are going to pop. You'll miss the sight of your feet, you'll wander around in flip flops because anything else is too hard to put on, walking will be a pain in the butt, and you'll have to pee every ten seconds."

Kagmoe took a deep breath and shook her head. "Wow."

Izayoi patted her hand. "Don't worry dear, the end result is well worth it. The moment you hold your tiny little baby in your arms and see him looking up at you for the first time," Kagome could tell Izayoi was no longer seeing her, but the past when she had held Inuyasha for the first time, "every thing else just melts away and those nine months or so were more than worth it."

Kagome smiled and tried to picture her baby. A little girl with Inuyasha's eyes or a tiny boy with her nose. The image in her head was pure magic.

"Now what are they doing?" Inutiasho asked this time as both girls looked into the distance with dreamy smiles on their faces.

"Who knows?" Inuyasha shrugged. "We got our sonogram today."

"Oh yeah?" Inutaisho took a drink of tea.

"Yeah. Cute little circle I suppose. Kagome was more impressed than me."

"I understand." Inutaisho nodded. "You're excited but it really hasn't hit yet, huh?"

"I guess." Inuyasha sighed.

"It's normal. I promise. Your mother told me she was pregnant and I was blown away. I took all the steps, saw every sonogram and watched it grow each month, but it wasn't until that first kick..." he sighed at the memory and took another drink. "Your mom came waddling in the kitchen, her face just glowing, saying she felt the baby move. She grabbed my hand and put it to her belly." He shrugged. "At first, nothing happened and I thought maybe it was just gas she felt but then...you kicked." he chuckled. "It was a mean little get-the-hell-off-my-stomach kick, too. At that moment...I don't know. Things just clicked and suddenly you were real to me."

Inuyasha looked deeply into his mostly untouched tea. "Maybe that's all I'm waiting for too."

* * *

"Wow." Sango looked at the circle in the light of the daycare center. "That's all it is, really?"

Kagome nodded. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Perfectly circular." Sango said handing back the photo. "I'm not trying to be mean." she said seeing Kagome's crestfallen face. "I'm just in a bitchy mood. Miroku wont stop calling me and speaking of which; I have a bone to pick with you."

"Whatever about?" Kagome asked too innocently.

"You gave that man my phone number! How could you? You know I don't want to talk to him." she said trying not to sound too mad. Some of the kids here cried just by hearing some one being mad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, however, if I did I would say: I think you two are a good couple. I don't know, some thing just clicked when I saw you two together. Why don't you give him a shot, huh?" Kagome put her precious picture in her purse. "He's a really good guy. He sent me conception flowers, too. A huge bouquet of roses and a personalized card. That's probably because hallmark doesn't make 'happy conception' cards. but still..."

Sango shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly. "He calls me every day. Leaves me a long message. He doesn't even care that I never call him back. I don't know why he doesn't just give up, the relationship would never last."

"You don't know that. Isn't that why we get into relationships in the first place? To see if they last?" Kagome said echoing Sango's earlier words.

Sango laughed and shook her head. "I hate you."

"I love you, too." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Sango sat her groceries on the counter and picked up her phone, knowing what she would find.

She sighed at the 1 missed call sign and called the voice-mail.

_"You have one new message." _The recording said. "_Press 1 to..."_

Sango cut it off by pressing one. She began putting up her groceries.

_"New message from 555-4572. Recieved: March 18th, 2009." _There was a slight pause them Miroku's voice filled her ear. "_Hello, beautiful. How was your day? Mine was fine. That insurance fraud case went well, I won. Insurance company is going to have to pay through the ass now. I was walking down the street earlier, going to my car, when I saw this necklace. It reminded me of you for some reason. Strong and vital, yet beautiful and vibrant. I couldn't help myself, I bought it. I hope one day I get to see you in it. Hope the rest of your day goes well. Bye."_

Sango couldn't help but smile. "He bought a necklace for a girl that can't stand him." She had to stop and laugh for some reason. The entire thing was just too funny.

* * *

"Bye!" Kagome waved off Inuyasha's parents. They had stayed with the couple for a while, the entire time Izayoi tried to impart as much pregnancy knowledge as possible, but now they were heading back to their vacation. This time to the Alps.

"I like them." she told Inuyasha.

"You seemed to get along with my mom great." Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "She was great and your father was amazing."

"Yeah. They're great. But honestly," Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, "I've missed having you to myself."

Kagome laughed as he was already pulling her shirt up. "Desperate much?"

"You know it." he growled and slammed her against the door.

* * *

"This is boring." Kagome whispered to him.

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't know why I come to these things."

She nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

Just as Inuyasha had thrown a party to collect business, so had another business tycoon. This man was an art seller. He collected and traded various pieces of rare and expensive art. Statues, paintings, sculptures, and the modern art Kagome was so confused by all passed through his hands to other collectors.

They were in an art gallery now, looking at the various paintings and trying not to snicker at some of the things they saw but were otherwise just bored.

"Isn't there anything else to do?" Kagome asked.

"We could go neck in the garden." he winked at her and Kagome felt her body begin to heat up.

"Isn't there anything non-sexual we can do?" she corrected herself with a smile.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, necking would be bad because I know some hot-shot old business owner would see us and get offended."

Kagome laughed and moved them into the glass vase room.

"Inuyasha?"

They both turned at a voice.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said surprised a big smiled appearing.

"How are you?" she asked and they hugged each other in a way Kagome would have described as very rich and formal.

"Wonderful. I thought you went to America." Inuyasha nearly accused.

"We did but daddy decided to send me back to work with the company here in Japan. He said it would give me good business experience."

Kagome eyed the new girl with a sudden and unexplainable surge of jealousy. Unlike Kagome's black dress, she wore an elegant business suit in peach. It had nice slacks and a pristine white shirt under the jacket. Her hair, which was longer than even Inuyasha's, was pulled back and flowed down her back in a perfectly straight line. She had a dazzling smile and skin Kagome found herself envying. Standing next to her, Kagome felt like a grungy child next to a super model.

"Who's this?" Kikyo asked noticing Kagome.

"Oh." Inuyasha came back to himself. "Kikyo this is Kagome. Kagome, this is an old friend of mine, Kikyo Onee. We went to college together."

"Hello." Kikyo stuck out her hand and Kagome shook it, smiling despite her desire to throw the woman into a fountain and break her perfect manicure.

"How do you do." she smiled with a lot of effort.

Inuyasha stole Kikyo's attention back to him. "So what have you been doing? How long are you back in town?"

"I've been here about a week. Not that long. I've been busy or I would have contacted you. It's hard to change management at a company."

Kagome took this moment to bow out gracefully before she acted on the impulse to shove some thing hot and sharp in her big, brown doe eyes.

She shook her head. No. She wasn't going to think bad thoughts. She knew what this was when she got into the relationship. She was only the one baring his child, nothing more. So they kept the relationship going even though she was already pregnant, so what? It was like a friends with benefits kind of deal. He was aloud to see other woman just as she could see other men.

She walked over to the buffet table laden with rich and bite-sized goodies.

They weren't seeing each other, they even had a contract for their relationship, there was nothing wrong with him getting back with his college girlfriend.

Kagome stopped and looked at the various pieces of food, most of which was on crackers. The she got a whiff of some thing, she wasn't sure what it was but she suspected it was fish, either way it made her nauseous. She fought the urge to gag and backed away from the table.

Right. She was pregnant. She was going to feel sick and certain foods were going to gross her out now.

This wasn't fair.

Inuyasha could see whoever he wanted but as soon as Kagome started to show no man would want her any more. Plus her figure would be ruined and it would be a miracle if she could avoid stretch marks.

She sighed in defeat and decided to go look at the weird modern art again. Most of those artists claimed they were angry and stuff when they made them, maybe Kagome would find a piece she sympathized with.

* * *

Kagome sighed and decided those artists were right, no one understood them, especially not if those pieces were a reflection of their inner soul or whatever. Kagome spent three hours turning her head this way and that trying to decipher those weird lumps of twisted metal but couldn't even tell the top from the bottom.

Strangely enough, people actually bought the weird things then bragged about their purchases.

Kagome had shook and her and decided people with money made no sense to her.

Even through all of that though, she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Inuyasha since she left him with Kikyo. The building wasn't that large, finding her wouldn't have been hard if he wanted to. That's how Kagome found herself in the back of a taxi after the party was over. She hadn't found him either and she didn't want to be the last person left, so she grabbed a cab.

"Keep the change." Kagome told the wierd looking driver while tossing a couple twenties to him.

"There you are!" Inuyasha came down the steps his jacket off and his hair messed up. "I've been looking every where for you, where have you been?"

"Traffic." Kagome said walking past him. "A taxi driver just doesn't have the same magic your drivers do."

"I meant at the gallery. I tried to find you." he followed her in and the locked the door.

"Guess you didn't look hard enough." Kagome shrugged and leaned against a wall so she could take off her heels.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing her grumpiness as he rubbed her arms.

"Tired." she said and moved out of his embrace to walk upstairs.

"Is she having mood swings already?" he asked after she had turned the corner.

"No, sir." Myoga appeared at his side. "I do believe that is just a woman who is tired. You did take off before she did."

"I thought she had already left." he protested. "Some one said they saw her looking ill by the buffet and they said she must have gone home sick."

"She's pregnant, sir." Myoga pointed out. "Foods will make her sick some times."

"This is some how my fault, huh?"

"Most definitely, sir." Myoga nodded.

Inuyasha shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

Kagome was busy spreading cocoa butter on her stomach and thighs and hips and every other part of her body she could reach when Inuyasha walked in the room.

She heard him knock on the bathroom door. "Kagome? You okay?"

"Fine." Kagome said deciding to put the cocoa butter on her breasts as well. She knew those grew during pregnancy.

"I'm not stupid Kagome, fine in females in never good." he said.

"I'm alright." she said instead putting the lid back on the bottle.

"I'm sorry I left. Some one had said you left feeling sick and I came back to make sure you were okay. I went crazy when you weren't here." he called through the door.

There was a moment of silence then Kagome came out wrapped in a silk bathrobe. "Really?"

"Of course." he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I never would have left you there alone. What kind of father would I be, leaving the mother of my child to walk or catch a cab home in the dark?"

Kagome smiled gently. "I thought you left without me."

"Never." he promised and kissed her again. He dropped his hands and pulled her back with him to the bed.

This time, there was no frenzied rush. No hurry to get their clothes off.

Instead, there was a sweet and smoldering flame, a gentle pleasure that washed over her like water, irresistible yet caressing.

He trailed his fingers over her skin as he gently removed the robe.

Kagome took in a deep breath, not a gasp, but still an inhalation from the sweet pleasure it brought.

She threw his shirt off him them trailed her fingers over his chest, memorizing the feel of skin that was very familiar to her.

His lips trailed over her neck and chest, sampling, tasting, enjoying the sweet honey of her flesh.

When he entered her, it was slow and simple. A meeting of skin and bodies that knew each other well yet were so very new. There was no quick and hurried climb, no race to the finish.

He took her slowly and instead of shouts, there were sighs, instead of moans, sweet words.

And for all of that, the peak was even more pleasurable than before.

* * *

Kagome lay, wrapped in the warm cocoon of his arms, her eyes closed and her breathing calm. The morning sunshine was gentle on her face and the birds were singing gently.

That was the first time they had made love.

They had had sex before. Hot, sweaty, and rough but they had never had that slow, sweet climb together.

She turned her head and saw his sleeping face.

Sundays were the best because they could sleep in together. And Inuyasha was literally sleeping but Kagome didn't mind. She liked looking at his face while he slept. It was unguarded and peaceful.

She smiled and moved a strand of his hair out of his face. It always got messy and tangled while he slept.

Suddenly, with no trigger that she could define, she felt sick.

With a cry, she threw off the blanket and lept from the bed.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha lifted his head as Kagome ran into the bathroom. "Woh!" he jumped out after her and reached her in time to hold her hair back as she threw up into the toilet.

"Morning sickness." He said as she gagged twice more before lifting her head.

"Ugh...Gross." her eyes had watered up and she moved over to the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth.

"You okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

She nodded as she brought water to her mouth, swished a few times, then spit it out. "I could have lived without that." she groaned.

He stood by her as she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth again.

"Better?"

Kagome nodded and let him lead her back into the room.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha called as he laid her back down.

"Yes, sir?" the old man opened the door.

"Get Kagome some crackers, would you?" Inuyasha asked tucking her in.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm fine." Kagome said as he checked her over nervously.

"Yeah, this is a perfectly natural process." He agreed but he was still making sure she was comfortable.

A minute later, Myoga returned with crackers and some of his soup.

"Lady." he said putting the tray on her lap.

"Thanks for going through this trouble." she smiled up at him.

"No trouble at all." he smiled and left.

She took a sip of the soup and immediately, like magic, her stomach calmed. She sighed and smiled. "Oh, that's good."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine." she promised and nibbled on a cracker.

* * *

"Huh." Sango said at Kagome's tale. "Morning sickness already?"

Kagome nodded.

They were at Sango's, they had been watching TV but they had both forgotten it in their excitement at being able to talk outside of work.

"That's got to suck." she shook her head. Normally during TV or movie day, one of them would have popped popcorn but it had made Kagome's stomach a little iffy so Sango had canceled that idea and had ordered Chinese instead.

That, Kagome wolfed down.

They sat quietly for a while, each thinking their own thoughts, when Sango said, quite suddenly.

"I'm going out with Miroku."

"What?" Kaogme sat up a smile forming on her face. "Really?"

"Not out with." Sango said blushing. "Not a date either, I just agreed to hang out."

"When?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "It was yesterday. He had left his normal message and..."

**_Flashback_**

_"_...want you to know how much I think of you. Hope to see you soon. Later."

_Sango sighed and hung up._

_She sat on her couch and thought it over in her mind._

_After about five minutes she picked up her phone and found the contact labeled 'Stalker'._

_Before she lost her nerve, she hit talk and waited for the phone to ring._

_"_Sango?"_ his voice was surprised._

_"Not a date. Just to hang out. No touching, no flirting, no stupid questions about baring my child. We're going to see a movie, nothing else. Got it?"_

_"_Yes! Yes!" _Miroku said triumphantly. "_I agree. I got it! I can't wait."

_Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile._

_**Normal**_

"He's so cute." Kagome said thinking about how cute a couple they would be. "I can't believe you called him a stalker."

"He is a stalker." Sango said. "I'm only doing this because you're right about the relationship thing. Well, technically I was right, so I'm just following my own advice."

Kagome frowned and bit her lip.

"What? Feeling sick again?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"Uh-oh. That silence isn't good." Sango said turning her body to face her friend fully on the couch. "What happened?"

"Well, we were at that art gallery, right? He ran into a girl he knows."

"Definitely not good."

"She's so...damn perfect."

"Shit, you cussed. This is bad."

"You should have seen the way he looked at her, Sango." Kagome said ignoring her comments. "It was like he loved her or some thing."

Sango grabbed her friends hand. "True, I didn't see the way he looked at her, but I did see the way he looked at you. "

"It wasn't the same." Kagome shook her head. "I know we're not, you know...together, but..."

Sango nodded. "He's the father of your child."

"I want him to be more than that." she protested. "I want to look at him and know he's mine, just mine."

"Well, you still have 7 months left in the pregnancy. Then 18 years after that, approximately. Who knows what will happen in that time?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	4. Month 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Yay, we're at the 100 mark already!!!(I haven't ever recieved 100 reviews so quickly0.o!!! I knew you guys would like this story i guess I didn't realize how much:D) So, first off: NO!!! Inuyasha's hair was not messed up because he was with Kikyo!! I was trying to say that it was messed up because he was going crazy with worry because he couldn't find Kagome. You all say how he picked her over him but think about it: She is carrying his child. Secondly: No, there shall be no Kikyo bashing. I enjoy a good bashing now and then but I read the manga a while back and when Kikyo died, I cried and I was sad for her and I swore off Kikyo bashing. That and Kagura bashing, I'm their fans now!!!!

**Month 3**

"My, my ,my. And what do we have here?" Jiji said flicking on the light in his PJ's.

Kagome froze like a deer in headlights with the spoon of ice cream halfway up to her mouth. "Hey, Jiji. Nice day, huh?"

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning." Jiji smiled and walked forward. "You don't have to eat that like a criminal trying to sneak out of prison." He winked at her and shut the freezer door.

Kagome laughed walked over to her favorite counter and jumped up on it, the strawberry ice cream still in her hands. "Sorry. I've just been craving sweets so _bad_ lately."

He chuckled and took a bowl down from a cabinet. "Well, I think I can do better than ice cream stolen from the carton." he walked over to her and took the ice cream from her hands. Kagome whimpered slightly and pouted. "Don't fret. You'll be happier than ever in a moment."

He took it back to the counter and began scooping out the ice cream.

"Sorry for waking you up." Kagome said sucking on the spoon. "I was trying to be discrete."

Jiji laughed. "I think I would know when some one has been eating from my fridge for the past week."

Kagome flinched. "So you knew the whole time?"

Jiji laughed. "You remind me of my Erica."

"Erica?" Kagome repeated.

Jiji nodded. "My pretty granddaughter. After my wife died I moved in here, the master was very nice about it. My children and grandchildren come visit me often and you remind me of the youngest. She liked sneaking in her at midnight for treats too." He smiled at the memory as he took some chocolate syrup from the fridge.

"Ooh, I didn't see that." Kagome said as he drizzled it all over her ice cream.

"Then I bet you didn't see this either." He reached back in the fridge and pulled out a bowl with a lid.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Max's home made whip cream." He said opening it like a fabulous prize on a TV game show.

Kagome bounced in excitement as he put a large glob on the ice cream.

"And what can no good ice cream with whip cream go without?" he asked putting the syrup and whip cream up.

"A cherry?"

"Right!" He pulled out a bag of fresh cherries and put, not one, not two, but three glistening cherries on top. "And, viola!" He presented it to her and she took it greedily.

Kagome took her spoon and scooped out a large bite.

"Mmmm." she moaned as the sweet ice cream, chocolate, and whip cream hit her tongue.

"Jiji this is heaven." she said plucking a cherry from the top and popping it in her mouth.

"Thank you." he said leaning against the counter next to her. "And, may I ask, where is Master Inuyasha?"

"Still in bed." she said licking some whip cream from her finger.

"Or right here." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen with his hair messed up and his eyes groggy with sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kagome asked feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." He said walking up to her as Jiji made a tactical exit. "Your down here, cheating on me with ice cream."

Kagome smiled as her guilt vanished without a trace. "The evidence will melt. You'll have no proof."

Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of her and pulled her up bringing not only her but her ice cream closer. He took a lick of the ice cream and licked his lips. "Delicious."

"Are _you _cheating on me with ice cream now?" Kagome asked laughing.

"No." he smirked and picked up some whip cream on his finger and spread it on the top of her chest which was exposed by her tank top. "This, dear, is a threesome." he leaned forward and began licking the cream from her chest.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back as her eyes clouded over with lust.

"Chocolate syrup?" Inuyasha asked looking at her sundae.

"Fridge." she said her breathing labored.

Inuyasha smirked and left her side.

Before she could start missing him, he was back with syrup in one hand and whip cream in the other. "Max will kill us but I think it will be worth it."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

They made a big mess.

* * *

"Ow." Kagome groaned holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Cramps. Cramps from hell." she said low enough that the children wouldn't hear her. She had been in a foul mood all day, she blamed in on the pain in her stomach and the fact that she was so tired and couldn't seem to sleep. "Isn't the only food thing about pregnancy is that you don't have your period?"

"You only don't bleed." Sango said patting her friends back. "And some girls have to still go through that."

Kagome whined. "This sucks!" she sighed.

"Why don't you go home?" Sango asked. "I can call in one of the other girls to help."

"And now I'm useless!" Kagome moaned feeling tears form in her eyes.

"You're not useless." Sango promised stroking her hair. "You're pregnant and this is one of the not so good days of pregnancy."

"I want some chocolate." Kagome said pitifully.

Sango laughed. "That's the spirit."

"Hey, when is your d...hang out with Miroku?" she suddenly changed the subject.

Sango sighed. "Today."

"Really?" Kagome said perking up instantly.

"Wow, that worked better than chocolate." she said dryly.

"You have to tell me everything when you get back." Kagome smiled brightly.

Sango laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Hormonal much?"

* * *

Sango sighed. "Maybe he won't show." she said to herself quietly. "Maybe he forgot. Maybe..."

"Sango!"

"Damn!" she said and turned.

Miroku was walking toward her with a large smile on his face. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt, a simple outfit Sango was surprised to see on a form that had worn a suit so well.

He walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and stopped right in front of her, making him have to look down to see her.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked smiling at her.

Sango's eyes narrowed and she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a few feet. "We're going to see a movie."

"Awesome." he said completely fine with her not wanting him near her.

She rolled her eyes. "Get that smile off your face!"

"Yes, ma'am." his smile lessened.

"Let's go!" she turned and began walking.

Miroku laughed and she growled.

"And stop dwadling!"

"Yes, ma'am." he followed her enjoying the view of her nicely rounded ass the whole way.

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha walked in the living room the see her crying. He dropped his briefcase and ran over to her. "What wrong? What happened?"

Kagome sniffed and her breath hitched a few times.

"What?" Inuyasha said not understanding a word she said.

"She died!" Kagome continued bawling.

"Who? Who died?" Inuyasha asked getting worried. Her mother? His mother?

"Bambi's mo-o-om!" she wailed and pointed at the big TV.

Inuyasha dropped his face in his hands. "You were crying because Bambi's mom died?"

"Wh...What if..." she hiccuped a couple times. "Wh..What if_ I_ die! What will happen to the baby!"

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around her telling himself that he had asked for this. "You're not going to die. I can afford the best medical care in any country I choose. Besides, it's not like I won't be here if something happens to you."

"But what if you die too!" Kagome wailed inconsolably.

"Then Myoga and Jiji and Max and everyone else will spoil the baby rotten without our interference." he said without hesitation.

She hiccuped a few times. "Really? You think so?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Now calm down."

He changed the TV from DVD to regular stations.

Kagome started wailing again and Inuyasha slapped his forehead as Titanic came on.

* * *

"So, how is Kagome?" Miroku asked walking beside Sango.

She looked at him distrustfully but said. "Pregnant, hormonal, cramping."

Miroku laughed. "Relax Sango, I'm not going to eat you." Suddenly there was hot air tickling her ear as he said in a sinfully seductive voice. "Not yet."

She jumped back and glared at him making him laugh again. "You're pushing it." she said.

"I'll behave." he promised with an angelic smile.

"Why do I not believe you?" she asked rhetorically, walking into the movie theater.

They were going to watch a nice scary movie, some thing Sango had picked in hopes that Miroku would turn out to be a big wimp.

However, he ate his popcorn cheerfully and watched the movie without a bit of fear. Sango grumbled silently most of the movie. She had never met a guy who didn't show at least a little fear during scary movies. This guy looked like he was about to smile at certain parts.

She was the only one allowed to think scary movies were rediculous and funny. How dare he share those same views!

They walked out with Miroku laughing. "That was so stupid!" he said.

Sango sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!" she said shortly and charged into it.

Miroku laughed again and threw away his empty soda cup.

Sango was pacing in the bathroom.

How dare he? Laughing during scary movies. He was supposed to be afraid! Then she could take points off him but he laughed! Laughed! That could only add points to his already sky high total. He had a good career, a stable life, he was extra hot, and he wasn't afraid of scary movies.

That bastard.

She left the bathroom to see him waiting patiently for her.

"One of the joys of the mens restroom: No long lines." he smiled.

Sango frowned.

Even has a sense of humor!

She started walking away and he followed her. It seemed the more grumpy she got, the happier he became.

When they got out on the street she finally couldn't take it any more. She turned and shot daggers at him through her eyes.

He froze and smiled at her happily.

"Why are you smiling so much!?" she demanded. "Do you enjoy my being mad at you?"

"Yes."

He said it so simply, so quickly that Sango was thrown off her tracks. He liked her when she was angry?

"You're cute when your mad." he said tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear. "You're eyes are all fiery and passionate and your skin flushes so nicely." he ran a finger down her cheek making a tingle shoot up her spine. "Besides, I know you're trying to find something wrong with me and the less you find the grumpier you get." He winked at her.

And the bastard was smart and observant.

Asshole.

* * *

Kagome hiccuped again as they watched a comedian perform. She had only lately stopped crying but Inuyasha was tensed, ready for it to start up again.

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes puffy and nose red. How is it, he wondered, that she is just as sexy now as she was covered in whip cream?

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he said having fun just watching her mouth make different shapes as she spoke.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" she smiled softly.

"Uh..." his inner guy instincts suddenly went crazy. Trick question! Trick question! They screamed. He smirked. "I'm not answering that. Because if I say I want one gender and we have the other one I don't want you feeling guilty or anything."

Kagome laughed. "I wont. Just tell me which one you would want more."

"Hmm..." He thought quickly. "Okay. Think of the answer that wont make you cry, and I chose that one."

Kagome's chin started to tremble. "How...How could you say that?" Her voice went high and she buried her head in her hands.

"No! No! I didn't mean it!" He said worriedly.

She lifted her head and stuck out her tongue. "Got you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she laughed.

* * *

"You are so beautiful." Tatsiki said.

"You are a god." Kagome moaned. "Oh, yes. Right there, right there!"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked walking in.

"Hey." Kagome smiled up at him from her laying position on the couch. "Welcome home."

"Master." Tatsiki bowed his head but kept his nimble fingers busy. "I'm just massaging Kagome's feet."

"He's magical." she said her eyes half closed in pleasure.

"Such a pretty woman." Tatsiki continued to flatter her.

"Aren't you gay?" Inuyasha asked setting his briefcase down as he began to take of his jacket.

"Just because I don't like the flavor of the food doesn't mean I can't enjoy the presentation." he answered. "All pregnant women need to know how beautiful and special they are."

"Inuyasha, can I keep him?" Kagome asked feeling very loose and relaxed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My brother is coming over for dinner. Just so you know. Nothing fancy you can come as is."

Kagome smiled down at her PJ pants and tank top wrapped up in a fuzzy robe. "I think I'll wear actual clothing. Thanks though."

The doorbell rang at that moment and Myoga went to answer it.

A second later Sango ran in.

"Kagome!"

"Hey! How was work?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "No fun without you. Of course. No, I came to talk about some thing more important than that!"

"What?" Kagome asked as Tatsiki stopped. "Aww!"

He winked. "Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow too."

Kagome laughed as he left and sat up so Sango could sit beside her.

"It's Miroku!" she said and like magic Inuyasha and Myoga left the room.

"That was quick." Kagome laughed.

"Guys hate girl talk." Sango laughed. "Now, onto why I'm _really_ here."

"Not because of Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Well...sort of. But more important than that. Your baby shower!" she smiled.

Kagome laughed. "You wanted to keep that from Inuyasha?"

She shrugged. "He's not invited anyway. So, when do you want it?"

"How about we wait until we know what the baby is, so I won't receive all of the wrong color or something."

Sango smiled. "Well, there's a 50-50 chance they'll get it right."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't you know anything? If there's a 50-50 chance of anything then there's a 90% probability that you'll get it wrong."

Sango laughed.

"So, tell me about Miroku." Kagome said absentmindedly placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Well...You know how things went at the movies."

"Yeah."

"Well, he called me yesterday." Sango started curling a strand of hair around her finger nervously. "And he asked me on a date."

"A date? Like a real one this time?" Kagome started smiling.

Sango nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"That's great! What did you say?"

She did some sort of half shrug that looked more like a twitch. "I just don't know."

"Sango." Kagome said slowly. "You took him out on your test and he passed with flying colors, right?"

"Yeah...."

"He's seemingly your perfect guy so far."

"I know...."

"So how will you know if he's Mr. Right if you don't take him up on his offer. If it turns out he's not it at least you will have known. But if you miss out....you'll always wonder."

Sango sighed. "Did I ever tell you that you'd make a great mom?"

Kagome blinked in surprise then blushed. "Do you think so?"

"Definitely." Sango nodded. She hugged her best friend. "I'll call him and tell him yes."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

"Father told me you have a surrogate."

Kagome lifted her head at the emotionless, even cold, voice that reverberated from the front hall.

"She's not a surrogate. She's a good friend too." Inuyasha said.

"I see."

Their voices started coming closer.

Kagome stood up as Inuyasha and his brother walked in.

She was happy she changed into black slacks and a pink dress shirt.

His brother stood with his back straight and his shoulders back. His silk red tie was straight and perfect and there wasn't a single wrinkle on his business suit. His hair was as black as Inuyasha's and just as long. Though he kept it loose, it was in just as perfect order as his tie.

He looked at her through eyes that were just as violet as his brother's and Kagome felt like she was being measured on some personal scale.

"Kagome, this is my elder brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru walked forward with his hand outstretched. "How do you do?" His voice rumbled like thunder with the same depth of that of an ancient well.

"I'm very well and yourself?" Kagome shook his hand feeling very much like she was being introduced to a king.

"Fine." he said releasing her hand. "You look like a very smart individual."

"Thank you." Kagome said wondering why her palms were going sweaty. What an intimidating man.

"So you're pregnant then?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome nodded.

"My mother was a surrogate as well." Sesshomaru looked around the living room.

"I heard." Kagome said smiling slightly. "Inuyasha heard of it and decided that, since your father had made such an outstanding offspring that way, why not try it himself?"

She knew flattery had worked when Sesshomaru looked back at her and his eyes no longer looked like an arctic tundra.

Now they just looked like a snow storm.

"Of course. Shall we go to the dining room then?" he led the way there as if he owned the house.

"Creepy." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded.

In the dining room, Sesshomaru had placed himself at the head of the table despite Inuyasha being the head of the house. His eye twitched slightly but otherwise he didn't say anything.

"So, Sesshomaru," Kagome sat on his left, "how is business?"

"Fine." he said as Myoga, who looked much more formal than Kagome had ever seen him, came by and put a bowl of soup in front of them.

Kagome recognized it as her morning sickness soup. She sent Myoga a secret smile as Sesshomaru put his napkin on his lap. He winked at her and went back to the kitchen.

All in all, if Kagome had to rate the meal between 1 and 5 stars, she would have given it a .14. Sesshomaru was cold, calculating, and not very caring. From what she could gather, he only met her because she would be delivering the newest member of his family.

As Kagome and Inuyasha waved him off, in a long black limo no less, she said, "He's not married is he?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Kagome laughed. "In him? Not likely." She shivered at the thought of trying to make love to a block of ice. "No I just meant he's so.....unfriendly."

Inuyasha nodded. "No. He's not married. I've always said he needed a girl. He usually tells me if he wants one he can buy one for the night."

"That's disgusting." Kagome said walking back inside.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Even us rich folk have our shares of whores and sluts. We usually just call them cougars or some thing."

Kagome laughed.

That was when the idea hit her.

She had done so well matching Sango and Miroku she didn't see why she couldn't apply it elsewhere.

"What he needs..." she said thoughfully, "is some one who wont mind how cold he is."

"An eskimo?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Some one who wont care how formal he is."

"The queen of England. No. Not even her..."

"Some one who balances him out. Sweet and innocent."

"Sesshomaru's not into pedophilia." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I've got it!" Kagome said triumphantly.

Quickly, she took out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in a while.

* * *

Rin smiled and swept the floor.

Her long brown hair swung gently from side to side. She was humming along with the radio. She was kind of short, but men seemed to think that made her all the cuter. Her legs were long and shapely, her chest was modest but well rounded, and her skin was clear of all blemishes.

Rin was a beautician.

She cut hair, did make-up, nails, styling that sort of thing. Her shop had closed for the night but this was her favorite time. When Rin's Beauty Parlor was quiet with only the radio to accompany her and the lights were low. When she could kick off her shoes of the day and dance barefoot as she cleaned.

Her phone rang in her back pocket.

"Hello?" she said her voice ringing like a bell.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

_"Rin. How are you?"_

"Great! What's up. Aunt Midori told me you agreed to have some ones baby."

_"Well..."_

_"_You did!"

Kagome laughed. "_Hey Rin, you're still single, right?"_

Rin stopped sweeping and leaned against her broom. "Yeah. Why?"

"_I found some one you might like."_

Rin smiled. "Really? What's he like?"

_"Indescribable."_

Rin laughed. "Great. He agreed to see me?"

_"Well, uh...he doesn't know yet. He's kind of scary..."_

Rin laughed again. A challenge. She hated wimpy men. "I'm free Saturday afternoon."

_"I'll see he gets there." _Kagome promised.

* * *

"What?" Sesshomaru repeated looking at her funny.

The Tensaiga hotel chain had a business center and that was where Kagome found him. Working and only willing to give her a few minutes of his time.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I beg you. She's so small and a little niave. I'm worried."

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't have time to be escorting little girls around, Kagome."

"She's not a little girl." Kagome promised. "She's full frown. She owns her own business and everything." She threw that in because she knew, as some one who also owned his own business, he would get a small degree of respect for her.

"It's just...She's so dead set on going out on Saturday. I can't go with her and all of her friends are busy. I just want to make sure she's safe. She's too trusting."

Sesshomaru sighed again and looked at her big, pleading eyes. "You will owe me."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. "Meet her at the park at 5, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She drives a small silver car. Thanks again!" Kagome ducked out of his office and laughed. "When this is over Sesshomaru, you will owe me so big."

* * *

"You astound me." Inuyasha said tracing circles on her belly.

"I'm a genius." Kagome purred.

They were laying in the moonlight, spent from having fun earlier, naked and happy.

"I can't believe you got him to agree." he said as he massaged her breasts.

Kagome's breath deepened and her body heated up in response.

"You're very sensative tonight." he smirked. "And these," he flicked a nipple, "are darker than before."

"Pregnancy." Kagome said her eyes unfocusing.

Inuyasha smirked and began to lick them lovingly. "I'll take credit for this." he said happily.

She moaned as the area between her legs grew damp.

And groaned as her stomach did some weird ass flip-flop.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Inuyasha followed her and held back her hair.

"You sure know how to kill a mood, baby." he laughed while stroking her back.

"You can take credit for this one." she said flushing the toilet and moving to the sink to brush her teeth again.

He kissed her neck as she brushed her teeth. "You hate it now but...wait until you see our baby." he laid a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.

Kagome spit and rinsed out the sink and toothbrush.

She smiled as she watched him pet it.

He didn't know it, but there was a small lump forming on her otehrwise flat stomach. If she hadn't been watching for it, she never would have noticed the very tiny degrees of growth that her baby was making.

Then again she was eating a lot of sweats lately....

She turned and found herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

"You're beautiful." he said pushing her hair behind her ears.

She smiled. Some how, that compliment meant worlds more coming from him than from Tatsiki.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

There was nothing hurried about it. It was just a sweet meeting of mouths. He took his time, letting his tongue trace the familiar patterns of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around him, to pull him closer.

She should have seen it coming.

It should have been obvious.

It had been happening this whole time and she never once noticed, or even thought about it.

Somehow, she had fallen in love with Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru got out of his Jaguar and tried not to grumble.

Asking a favor of him. He had no time to be escorting little girls around. He was a business man, his duties came first.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience as he turned.

"Nice shades."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

Little girl wasn't an accurate description.

Sure she was about two feet shorter than him, but she was all woman.

Her eyes were sparky and playful and her skin was neatly tanned.

Her thick brown hair had been pulled back by a dark red bandanna. She wore a red tank top with a black dragon outlined on the front and short jean shorts. She had on flip-flops and, from what he could tell, no make-up.

"You're cute." she said and he frowned.

He had never once been referred to as 'cute'. It was a word he just then decided to banish from his vocabulary.

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him and held out her hand.

He took it and shook it firmly. "You have a pianist's hands."

"What?" Rin asked.

"You're fingers." he said and she looked at them. Long and nimble.

"Thanks. I think." she put her hands back down and smiled at him. "So you're my date?"

He frowned again.

"I do believe the position was referred to as 'body guard'."

Rin laughed. "Yeah. Kagome worries." Behind her back, she crossed her fingers.

"So, body guard, do you want to do anything special today?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Not particularly. I was told you wanted to go out. I am here merely to make sure you don't get into trouble."

Rin smiled. A tough one. She loved a challenge.

"Of course."

Without warning, she jumped forward and wrapped her small arms around his larger one.

"What are you..."

"I might get lost from you." she said sweetly. "Come on. Let's go."

He resisted the urge to ask where and followed as she pulled him along.

He didn't need to say a word because Rin filled the silence. She spoke of, what he considered, useless things. How fresh the air smelled at the park, how blue the sky was, oh look a pretty butterfly.

It didn't help that when she spoke of the air his lungs filled and he noticed, for once, the fresh tree scent, the delicate flower smell, the hot aroma of some ones BBQ.

Or when she admired the sky he looked up and appreciated, for once, the startling blue expanse dotted with puffy white clouds.

Or when she laughed with child-like wonderment at the passing bright blue butterfly he couldn't help but see it's graceful beauty as well.

Rin didn't seem to mind that he didn't speak or respond to her. In fact, she seemed to like it all the more.

"What, exactly, are we doing?" he asked interrupting her talk about the cloud shapes.

She smiled and said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, we're walking silly."

"I know that. But where are we going. We've been walking in circles for the past half hour."

"No we haven't." she smiled up at him. "We've been walking in one circle."

"Are you lost?" he asked wondering why.

"Of course not." Her smile never faded. "Who can get lost in a circle? We're not heading anywhere. We're just walking."

Sesshomaru did not see the point in walking without a destination. However, this was her walk and he resisted the urge to point it out to her.

* * *

"Dr. Scholts." Kagome said in greeting as he walked in.

"Kagome. Don't you look lovely. How are you doing?" he put his clipboard down and sat on the rolling chair.

"Wonderful."

"She's been having mood swings like crazy." Inuyasha corrected. Kagome glared at him but he kept talking. "Yesterday she nearly set me on fire she was so mad, then she felt so bad about it she cried for ten minutes straight. This morning she was practically singing through the house then by lunch she began ripping my pillows apart with a butcher knife."

"They were ugly pillows." she shrugged.

"Then came time for the appointment and she was singing again." Inuyasha finished.

The doctor laughed and began taking her vitals. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Tired. Nauseaus." she shrugged.

"Good. Good." he said and wrote on his chart.

"I'm so sleepy some times but I can't sleep." she said. "I'll lay and bed and just lay there."

Dr. Sholts nodded. "That's normal."

"I've also been eating more sweets than a kid locked in a candy store at night."

He nodded and continued writing. "Cravings are normal. Ready to see your baby?"

Kagome smiled wide. "Am I!"

He smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

He took his chart and left as Kagome laid back on the table. "I can't wait to see how much it's grown!"

Inuyasha nodded and began massaging her hand.

She couldn't wait. Her tiny little perfect circle. What would it be now? 10 weeks of pregnancy. How fast did these things happen? Babies were so small and yet so complicated. Would she be able to see the gender yet?

A few minutes later the doctor came back with his machine.

He winked and took out his gel. "Let's see that baby, huh?"

She lifted her shirt and he dropped the cold stuff onto her.

Using the scanner thing again, he spread the gel and started up the sonogram.

"Where aer you little one?" the doctor asked moving the scanner around. "Here we go. Look, mommy."

Once again, he turned the screen toward her and she felt the breath leave her body. Her precious circle was gone but in it's place, a tiny little almost-person.

"This is the head." The doctor pointed to the large round, slightly recognizable figure. "The body here. And, you can't see the arms well, but these are the lower limp buds."

Kagome watched in fascination.

The umbilical cord drew her attention. That was her connection, her tie to her baby.

"When can we find out the gender?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes as early as five months." he said taking a picture.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Rin said happily walking into the club with Sesshomaru a step behind her. "How do you like this place?"

He didn't think she wanted to know the real answer so he pretended not to hear her.

"I've always wanted to come here but none of my friends did and I couldn't go alone." she said walking up to the bar.

"Gray Goose Martini." she said. "Want anything Body Guard?"

"I don't drink." he said sitting next to her on a stool.

"Like, ever?" she asked as her drink was set in front of her.

"You drink, you get drunk, you lose control." he said simply watching the mass of moving bodies on the dance floor.

"Huh?" Rin said thoughtfully looking into her drink. "I guess so." She shrugged and took a sip.

Sesshomaru found it amazing that he ended up spending the entire afternoon with this girl. Even more amazing, he found that he wasn't bored.

They had taken walk, she had got ice cream he declined any, they stopped by a CD store that was a favorite of hers and got the new album from her favorite band. He said he didn't want anything despite her asking if he did. Then she had seen a mall and dragged him shopping. She bought a pair of shoes. Then she told him that nothing matched them in her closet so she needed to go find an outfit. He asked why she bought shoes if nothing went with them. She had said, 'they're cute!'.

So she went shopping and bought, not one, but two outfits for her new shoes. They put her stuff in her car and she swung by WacDonalds for some burgers and fries.

Sesshomaru had never eaten fast food before and she had taken great pleasure in watching him eat it.

Then she told him about a night club she had always wanted to visit and had dragged him down here.

All the while she talked.

She told him of her hair solon and how well business was. She told him how much she loved being a beautician. She asked permission to play with his hair. She laughed when he glared at her. Nothing fazed that bubbly, sweet smile. In fact it had grown brighter throughout the day. The colder he was to her, the happier she became. Like she took some weird satisfaction in his cold exterior.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he told her.

"'Kay!" she said, sipping her drink.

Rin bounced happily on her bar stool. Tonight was turning out great!

Sesshomaru was drop dead hot, the original definition of tall, dark and handsome, and, even though he wasn't having fun, he had not strayed from his promise to take care of her.

Not that he needed to.

Rin enjoyed yoga and tie-chi in her spare time. She was physically fit and a match for anyone who was drunk enough not to understand no.

Like the idiot who appeared at her elbow now.

"Hey, pretty thang! Aren't you a little young to be at a *hic* bar?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be going through that mid-life crisis?" Rin asked looking at his ugly 80's shirt and pants combo. He was even wearing a long chain with a male sign on the end.

"That's not nice." he said getting closer and smiling like a...well...a drunken idiot.

"Hey, look! A cheap bimbo with no thoughts of her own." Rin pointed and was not surprised when he looked.

He turned back. "There's no *hic* 'im'os over there."

"Bimbos." Rin corrected. Then she gasped and pointed behind him. "Oh my God! Your wife!"

"Where?!" he turned and looked around frantically making Rin laugh.

He turned back with a frown. "That's not nice."

Rin shrugged and drank her drink.

"You know, you're kind of pretty." he said forgetting their earlier conversation and leaning haphazardly on the bar.

"My boyfriend thinks I'm sexy." Rin agreed.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated punctuating the sentence with another hiccup.

"Yeah. He went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a second." she smiled at him.

"Ha! Like I haven't heard that one before." he said looking for the bartender.

"Which is just a remark on how sad your life is." Rin said quietly.

When his search for the bartender bore no fruit, he turned back to her. "So, want to go back to my car and...you know."

Rin snickered. "No I don't know. Please elaborate for me."

"You know." he said wrapping his arm around her.

Before she could react, the guy winced in pain and let her go.

Rin looked down and saw Sesshomaru's hand curled tight around his wrist.

"You'll be wanting to let her go." he said. His voice was just as calm as it had been all afternoon but his eyes were colder than ever.

"Woh..." the drunk said backing up before tripping over his own feet.

"It's just sad what men turn into when they hit their forties." Rin laughed undisturbed by what had just taken place.

Sesshomaru swore not to have a mi-life crisis.

"Thank you, Body Guard." she smiled at him.

"Forget it." he said. "I don't want your gratitude.

"You have it anyway." she said still smiling. "So," she swished what was left of her drink around, "I was wondering. Today was kind of fun. Want to do it again some time?" She smiled up at him her eyes dancing.

Sesshomaru looked down and blinked. "This was your idea of a date?"

Rin laughed and nodded. "It would have been more fun had you participated."

Sesshomaru blinked at her. It wasn't often some one surprised him, but no one ever said they had fun in his presence. In fact most admitted to a bone chilling fear. She just smiled and laughed.

"How about dinner?" he said.

Rin's smile got, if it was possible, wider. "Sounds great!"

* * *

"You know what you need?" Sango said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"A girls night!"

Kagome laughed. "I'm pretty sure pregnant women give up girls night."

"Nonsense!" Sango cried happily.

They were at Sango's giving Kagome a break from the fancy life.

"Pregnant women need more girls nights than others! Besides, you've been looking a little down today." Sango said. "And I don't think it's just your pregnancy hormones."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha's having lunch with Kikyo tomorrow. 'To catch up on old times', he said."

"That bastard." Sango said seriously.

"He said they were just friends." she said unhappily.

"Ha! That's a new one." Sango said.

"He could be right." Kagome shrugged.

"He sleeps with you one night then sees his ex the next day. Asshole." Sango leaned back against the sofa with her friend.

"Oh! I have and idea!" Sango sat up suddenly.

"We're not spying on them." Kagome said dryly.

"Damn." Sango sat back again. "So, you're just going to do nothing?"

"I'm going to trust Inuyasha." Kagome said firmly.

* * *

"Hey. How was Sango's?" Inuyasha asked when she walked inside. Soccer was playing on the TV.

Kagome shrugged. "Fine." She had to fight past the lump in her throat to say the next part. "How was lunch with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not too exciting. She's mellowed a lot since college."

Kagome smiled in triumph. "Really? That's too bad."

She walked over and sat next to him on the sofa.

He shrugged. "I have the perfect woman right here." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course. And you have the background check to prove it." Kagome laughed.

She stopped when she saw how seriously he was looking at her. "I don't just mean like that Kagome." He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

She tried to laugh it off. "Come on, Inuyasha. I'm your baby momma. By your own admitence."

He leaned in closer. "Yeah, so?" he kissed the line of her jaw. "Maybe I like you more than that."

"How much more?" Kagome asked.

He smirked. He loved how cloudy her eyes got when she became aroused.

"Well, let's see. We're living together,"he kissed her chest, "we have frequent and mind numbing sex," he laid her down on the couch, "and you're having my child." he kissed her stomach. "I think...." He froze.

"What?" Kagome asked wondering why he stopped.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He ran his hand over her stomach. He wasn't mistaking it. There was a lump there.

A living lump.

"Kagome, your stomach...."

Kagome laughed and traced the outline of it. "I know. Isn't it precious? Our baby." She took his hand and placed it over the lump. His hand was so big it engulfed the entire thing.

"Huh..." he said in amazement. "It's kind of different seeing it from this angle than from yours." he said lifting his hand and looking at the lump. "Why is it there? Is the baby growing?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. But it's also because my uterus is moving up." she smiled.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I looked it up." she said happily.

"This is it, huh?" he asked.

"The end of the first trimester." Kagome agreed.

"Bigger, more sensitive breasts. Darker nipples. And now...this." he moved his hand over the lump again.

Kagome nodded. "We're a third of the way there, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled thinking about the picture of her baby in their room.

He let out a big gasp of air while looking at the lump, which was evidence to something he was having such trouble believing.

He was having a real, honest to goodness baby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

LET THE VOTING BEGIN!!!! Alright, in order to determine the gender of the pretty bundle of joy, I am opening the voting booths. You vote whether you want to the baby to be a boy or a girl (it's not a twin so don't even try it). You can vote once for each chapter between now and when we find out what it is. The gender with the most votes is what our baby becomes. So click your reviews button and VOTE NOW!!!!

Okay guys, I just had a thought. With my hundred review celebration it hit me, maybe I'll be able to make 1000 reviews on this story!!! It will require a lot of help! Plz leave a review even just a 'I liked it' or 'good' would be mega helpful!I would be so happy to recieve 1000 reviews. I cannot tell you the pure joy I would have at recieving 1000 reviews! I don't _need_ 1000 reviews but I _want_ 1000 reviews so bad I'm salivating (not really...*shifty eyes*). It's going to take a lot of effort on your part because this is chapter 3 and I only have 115 (only, like that isn't sky high already *rolls eyes at self*). If you would like to donate to cause, click little button on bottom of screen. Any donations would be much appreciated. *rings bell like Santa's in front of stores*


	5. Month 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

WOOHOO!!! 200 hundred reviews. This is awesome!!! You guys are the greatest readers any writer has ever had ever!!! That's why I'm sorry to tell you that my chapters will no longer be so long. It takes me too long to write and update and I have more trouble doing my pathetic editing, which we all know doesn't work most of the time anyway. So, I know you guys like the long chapters, but for my sanity and the sake of time, I'm going to break the months into parts. Thank you again for the reviews!!!!:D

P.S.: In the 'What shall the baby be?' voting, boy is currently in the lead. We still have time for girls to catch up. Just so you know, you can vote twice!!

**Month 4 Part 1**

Rin bounced happily through the hair supply store. "Let me see, let me see." she said browsing the isles that smelled like an echo of her salon. Bleach, hair die, perm solution, hairspray, and the many, many different scents let off by all the other many gels, mouses, and sprays she used.

"Oh, I'm running out of this red." She said to herself and picked up three of the long, skinny boxes.

She went to the next isle over and looked at the different shampoos and conditioners.

"Hmm...Let's see...This is new." she picked up a large bottle of blue shampoo. "Ooh, but this is really good stuff." she picked up an orange, slightly different shaped, bottle on the shelf below it.

"New and unknown or old and reliable. Hmm...Sesshy what do you think?" she asked suddenly turning to the dark and scary shadow that had followed her through the small store.

He glared at her. "I don't know the difference and I really don't care. And what have I told you about that...nick name?" The slight hesitation told her that he desperatly wanted to say some thing else.

"I like it. I think it's cute." she giggled and returned to her shampoo debate.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at that evil word again. _Everything_ to this woman was cute. The birds on the sidewalk, the flowers in the cracks on the curb, everything she could find about him. That made the angriest. She wouldn't say handsome, she wouldn't say sexy, not like other women. She said cute and adorable.

It made him want to grind his teeth.

So why then had he consented to another one of her 'dates'?

He looked at the small girl as she looked between the two bottles. Sesshomaru didn't believe in soul mates. He didn't believe in so- called 'true love'. He admitted that some people had special bonds but they wore out over time. They withered away and faded. Love was just lust dressed up in prettier clothing so women would except it. To him, it got no more complicated than that.

Rin, however, seemed to fall in love with every one and every thing she set her eyes on. She believed in soul mates, not just romantic, but for friendship, for family. To her there was not only a person who was designed to love you and you were designed to love them, but there were also people designed to be your friend for life. People designed to be a mother, a father, a sister, a brother. The people who were, by blood, those positions weren't necessarily you soul mate for that. For Rin, her mother, a bouncy bubbly person like herself, was her soul-sister and it was her grandmother who was her soul-mother.

Sesshomaru had not understood any of that when she explained it. Her mother was her mother and her grandmother was her grandmother. Why must she complicate things? She had said it was not complicated, it was extremely simple. He still didn't understand.

Then their walk, once again through the park, had wound up here, in a professional beauty supply shop because Rin had been running low on supplies.

He had followed her in where the harsh smell of chemicals, a smell he wasn't used to, assaulted his nose making him sneeze. Rin had laughed and said he would get used to it.

Meaning she planned on having him around for a while.

Why was it that he _wanted _to be around for a while?

There was something about her, he admitted watching as she put both shampoos in the basket on her arm. Maybe it was that her idea of a date was just a day _out, _doing normal every day things. There were no fancy restaurants, no boring romantic movies, nothing that he could traditionally classify as a date.

Yet still, he felt close to her. She had this feeling about her that just welcomed every one in like bugs to light. You couldn't help but get close.

"Alright, Sesshy. I'm done. Let's go." she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front to pay for her things.

She got destracted by nail supplies, new combs, and wax supplies on the way.

Sesshy.

As soon as Body Guard duty was over he needed a knew name. Sesshomaru wasn't going to happen, obviously, so she had decided on Sesshy. An evil name that brought up images of fluffy white bunnies and other such nonsense.

So why couldn't he seem to get enough of this girl?!

Maybe she was, and a part of him cringed to admit it, just too cute.

* * *

"Oh, honey. It's so cute."

Kagome nodded as her mother looked over the latest sonogram photo.

She had gotten a craving to see her mother and Inuyasha, happy to keep her from crying again, had whisked her away to the tiny shrine she had grown up on.

Inuyasha was outside with Gramps, being tortured by the customary greeting the old man favored.

A long drawn out speech on the history and importance of the Higurashi Shrine.

Souta was away. He was a soccer player in the minor league and his team was on the road. Kagome and her mother couldn't be more proud of him. And it seemed that a few major league scouts had their eye on him. Both of the girls were keeping their fingers crossed.

Her mother sighed happily. "I remember when you were that small."

Kagome nodded and sighed just as dreamily as she rubbed her slightly extended stomach happily.

"A month or two and you'll need to shop for maternity clothes." Her mom handed her back the photo and Kagome looked at it lovingly.

"I know. I'm so excited." Kagome kissed her photo and stored it back in her jeans pocket.

"So, what's been happening? How have you been?" her mom asked leaning forward and taking a sip of her lemonade which was sitting on the table.

"Well, the dizziness has gotten better." Kagome said continuing to rub her stomach absentmindedly. "So has the nausea. And I've been sleeping better too."

Her mom nodded. "The second trimester is always easier."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I've been going pee like my bladder is the size of a golf ball. And I got over my cravings for sweets but now I can't seem to get enough Chinese food. Just the thought of it makes me hungry."

They both laughed softly. "Well good. That means your healthy and coming along well."

"I hope so." Kagome laughed drinking her own lemonade. "Sometimes, I find myself worrying about the baby. Hoping it's okay, hoping it's healthy."

"My grandbaby will be fine." Her mom began stroking her stomach and Kagome leaned back to give her better access. "Us Higurashi women are known for our good breeding and the health of our babies. Mine turned out perfect." Now she was pushing her hair behind her ears. It was a move so old and comforting Kagome barely even noticed. "Don't worry. Especially with Inuyasha. A rich man can afford the best doctors and best medical care. You'll both be fine."

"Yeah. That's what he said." Kagome nodded. "I was having a hormone fit and..." she sighed, "he's doing very well at this."

Her mother nodded. "He is. He'll probably make a great father."

"If it's a girl: he'll spoil her rotten, she won't date until she 30, and she'll be daddy's little princess."

Her mother nodded. "And if it's a boy: he'll be spoiled rotten, get congratulated the first time he has sex, and be mommy's little prince."

Kagome laughed. "Neither will date until they're 30. I just hope Inuyasha can control his temper."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off just as the sound of a raised male voice floated through the front door.

"I'm not listening to another SECOND you old airbag!" Inuyasha stormed in, Gramps following him looking determined.

"Now look here, this shrine is..."

"I know! I know! I heard you! Over 500 years old, sacred, blah blah blah..."

Gramps growled pathetically. "You stop demeaning my families life work!"

"I'm not demeaning it! I'm just tired of hearing about it!" Inuyasha threw himself next to Kagome on the couch.

Kagome laughed. "Have fun?"

Inuyasha mumbled something darkly that no one could understand.

"This little heathen has no appreciation for the great historical significance this shrine..."

He continued to give his speech but Kagome and Inuyasha ignored him.

"I'm guessing Gramps talked too much again?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You think? He wouldn't shut up!"

"That's just how he is." Kagome laughed and leaned into Inuyasha's side. "He's very excited about the baby."

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly. "Yeah. The baby."

Kagome's mother smiled at the conversation. If she was lucky she wouldn't have just one soon...

* * *

Sango opened the door of her house and sighed. "Let me guess. Miroku?"

The big rose bush moved out of the way and a freckled teenage boy said, "Nope. Names Ken."

Sango shook her head. "I means the roses. From Miroku?"

"Uh.." The boy turned his head and looked at the card. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Sango sighed again.

She took the roses, signed for them, then took them into the living room to put them with her other flowers she had been given over the last few days. Orchids, carnations, daisies, lilies, and now, roses.

Her house was beginning to smell like a green house. She smiled and shook her head as she set them down on her table.

Sure it was almost stalker-ish behavior, but Sango loved getting these flowers everyday.

Her phone rang and she took it out of her back pocket and smiled again.

"Oh, it's you." Is how she answered the phone on the other hand.

Miroku laughed. _"Miss me?"_

"Haven't had the time." she said fingering the soft rose petals.

_"Did you get my gift?"_

"Gift? Oh the flowers. Yeah, I got them." Sango said trying to blow it off.

"_Not the roses. The other one."_

"Other one?" Sango asked as the doorbell rang again. "What did you do, Miroku?"

He laughed as Sango went to the door and opened it.

"Special delivery." Another teenage boy, this one covered in zits, said holding out a box.

"Thanks." Sango said taking it and signing for it as well.

She shut the door and looked the box over. "Miroku, what is this?"

Miroku laughed again.

She opened the box and slid out...

"A dress?"

"_A dancing dress."_ Miroku corrected. "_We're going dancing this weekend."_

"When did you decide this?" Sango asked unfolding the dress and trying not to admire it.

_"Yesterday. I want to take you dancing."_

Sango tried to find a price tag hoping he had left it so she could take points off him. She could only add them however when she saw that the only tag on it was the designer's name.

"Dolce and Gabana?" she said looking at the dress again.

It was dark purple and made of a shimmery material. There was a small flowered brouch in the center of the low neckline and the straps were off the shoulder.

_"Only the best for you, dearest. See you Saturday at 7!" _He said happily before hanging up leaving Sango gaping at the dress.

* * *

"He did what?" Kagome asked.

Rin laughed and took another chip from the bowl between the three of them.

"Dolce. And. Gabana." Sango said slowly. "And he wants to take me dancing."

Kagome shook her head. "I wish Inuyasha would take me dancing."

"I took Sesshy dancing." Rin said happily.

"Really?" Sango asked taking a chip.

The three of them had decided to discuss men in Inuyasha's living room for the sole luxury of having servants tending them and the most delicious foods.

"We went to that club Eternity."

"I've been wanting to go there." Sango said

"So, are you going to go?" Kagome asked not thinking about the fact that she couldn't drink again until she was done being pregnant.

"I don't know..." Sango nibbled on the chip.

"Sango. 3 words." Rin said slowly. "Dolce. And. Gabana."

Kagome laughed and Sango smiled. "I know. It was so sweet of him. I've never had a designer dress before."

"So go dancing." Kagome said. "I would if Inuyasha asked me."

"I don't know." She said again.

Rin sighed. "Come on, Sango. You know you want to!"

"You gave him a chance and he passed the test beautifully." Kagome said hugging a pillow to her stomach. "So make it permanent."

"Yeah." Rin nodded. "He hasn't done anything stupid yet has he?"

"Besides that first mega screw up?" Sango asked back. "No."

"So he made one mistake." Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha seems determined to do that at least three times a day."

Rin nodded in agreement. "You found a great guy, Sango. He's worth a million. Sweet but not too much so and smart and rich."

"Rich never hurts." Kagome agreed.

"I'm not going out with him for his money." Sango said hotly then smiled. "But it really doesn't hurt."

Rin and Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Do you girls need anything?" Myoga asked walking in with Tatsiki by his side.

"Nope." Rin said grabbing another chip.

"I'm okay." Sango smiled.

"I'm kind of hungry." Kagome said patting her stomach.

"You're always hungry." Rin and Sango said at the same time making Kagome laugh.

"I'll get Jiji cooking then, shall I?" Myoga said before turning around and leaving again.

Tatsiki, on the other hand, sat down next to Kagome and grabbed her feet. He began massaging them again making Kagome moan in pleasure.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha be doing that?" Rin asked.

"He's at work." Kagome said her eyes dulling slightly.

"Hey, don't worry." Sango patted her shoulder. "My mom said dad was very blah about the whole baby thing when she was pregnant the first time. It never really sank in until halfway through the pregnancy."

"It'll hit him soon enough, don't worry." Rin giggled. "A baby is a huge thing. Life changing. Those kinds of things are hard to accept sometimes." Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed but nodded.

"Hey, Tatsiki." Rin said suddenly.

"Yes?" he asked still focused on Kagome's feet.

"What do you think about Sesshy?"

"Sesshy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's Rin's nickname for Sesshomaru." Sango said turning on the TV.

Tatsiki snickered. "And what does the Ice King think about that nickname."

Rin giggled. "I said it was cute and he got so angry. And he's so cute when he's angry."

"They're a match made in heaven." Sango said laughingly. "He's terrifying and she thinks it's cute. Some one break out the wedding bells."

Rin blushed but giggled. "Shut up. It's not like we're in love or anything..."

"Yet." Kagome butted in.

Sango laughed and Rin squirmed and her blush got brighter.

"But, before we turn to Rin's man problems, Sango we still haven't decided what we're going to do about Miroku." Kagome said suddenly.

Sango's face fell and they knew she had hoped they had forgotten.

"Sango, he got you Dolce." Rin said.

"Dolce?" Tatsiki interrupted. "As in Gabana?"

"Yup!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Oh, honey." Tatsiki turned to Sango. "If you don't take him I will."

"He's not gay." Sango said.

"I can change that." Tatsiki said confidently.

Sango eyed him suspiciously while Rin and Kagome laughed.

"Alright!" Sango said throwing up her hands in defeat. "I'll let him take me dancing."

"Yay!" Rin said happily.

"Don't make it sound like some great personal sacrifice." Tatsiki laughed.

"Stop making the guy beg for one date at a time, Sango." Kagome said. "Just make it official."

Sango sighed and lay back on the floor.

"Why_ are _you making this so hard on him?" Tatsiki asked. "He's a good guy. He's not an alcoholic, he doesn't smoke, he's dedicated, and he doesn't run from his mistakes."

Rin suddenly jumped up. "Ooh, ooh, I got an idea!"

"Does it involve chicken?" Kagome asked thinking of her growling stomach.

Rin looked at her funny. "No. Well...maybe. It might. But that's not what's important! How about: A triple date!"

"A triple date?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Rin nodded. "All three of us go out together and me and Kagome can watch Miroku and tell you if he's a keeper or not."

"I can tell you he's a keeper right now." Kagome said.

"Shut up." Rin said playfully. "Sango's having doubts and she needs a panel of judges, AKA you and me, to determine whether or not to keep him. So we watch him for a date to see how well he preforms and make our judgment."

"Sounds fun!" Kagome said happily.

"Sango?" Rin asked. "That's fair isn't it?'

"I suppose." Sango nodded.

"And if we vote yes." Kagome said. "There will be no more of this indecision over whether to say yes or not. You'll be his girlfriend until he makes a monumental enough mistake to change that position. And I mean monumental not the normal everyday mistakes men make."

Kagome held out her hand. "Fair?"

Sango looked at it as if it was a poisonous snake that wasn't sure if it wanted to bite her yet. She bit her lip for second then grabbed Kagome's hand and shook.

"Fair."

"Yes!" Rin said. "I'm calling Sesshy!"

Immediately she took out her phone and pressed two buttons before putting it to her ear.

"He's already on speed dial?" Kagome asked quietly as Sango giggled behind her hand.

"Hush." Rin said as the phone rang once...twice...then a masculine voice came on the line.

_"Rin."_

"Hi, Sesshy!" Rin said and Kagome and Sango saw how much her eyes brightened.

Sesshomaru sighed. _"Rin. What do you need_?"

"We're going on a date!" Rin said happily.

_"Rin, I'm in the middle of work."_

Rin giggled. "Not right now, silly. Saturday."

Sango made the 'no' motion by slicing her hand across her neck.

"I mean uh...Friday!"

Sango nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

_"Where would we be going this time?" _Sesshomaru asked and she could hear typing on a keyboard,

"A restaurant of course." Rin said as if it were obvious.

_"Oh. WacDonalds? Burger Queen? Phil in the Box?"_

Rin laughed. "Of course not. We're going to Shikon."

There was silence on the other end. "_An actual restaurant?"_

"Pick me up Friday at 7!"

Rin hung up and Kagome laughed out loud.

"Call Inuyasha. Come on." Rin said.

"Alright. Alright." Kagome got her own out and pressed number 2 on speed dial.

"And she was complaining that Sesshomaru was on Rin's speed dial." Sango shook her head.

"He's my baby daddy. Now shut up." Kagome said making Rin laugh.

_"Hey, Kagome. Did you need something?"_ Inuyasha asked immediatly.

"Yes. I want to go out." Kagome smiled.

"_Out? Out where?"_

"On a date of course." Kagome said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_"A date?" _Inuyasha said curiously. "_We've never gone on a date before."_

The thought of it saddened Kagome considerably. "Oh...yeah...I guess...I mean if you don't want to..."

_"I didn't say that! I didn't say that!" _Inuyasha said quickly, anticipating her tears. "_I'd love to go on a date with you. Okay?"_

Kagome smiled. "Friday at 7. I want to go to Shikon."

"_And we shall. I'll arrange it."_

"Make it for 6 people."

"_6? What for?"_

"Sango and Miroku and Rin and Sesshomaru are coming too."

_"This is one big date."_

"Set it up. Bye!"

Kagome hung up then frowned. "I can't believe we've never even gone on a date before."

"And that will all change on Friday, sweetie." Tatsiki patted her leg comfortingly.

"It's not like we're a couple or anything..." Kagome felt her eyes get wet. "Damn it! I hate being pregnant."

She started crying and her friends converged upon her.

"Oh, Kagome, it's okay." Rin said petting her head.

"Yeah." Sango hugged her close. "It'll be alright. You can make it official on Friday."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, Sango. Your turn."

Sango gulped and fished her phone from her pocket.

"Hold on. I have to un-block his number." she said as she began pressing buttons.

"She blocked his number?" Rin laughed. Kagome shook her head as Sango blushed and punched in his number.

_"Sango? You're calling me_?" Miroku sounded pleasantly surprised.

"You and me are going to Shikon Friday at 7. Meet me there."

She hung up and turned off her phone so he couldn't call back.

Rin and Kagome busted out laughing.

"Shut up." Sango grumbled still blushing.

* * *

"This was a great idea!" Rin said happily walking with Kagome into the restaurant.

"The boys don't look happy." Kagome said looking behind at them.

"Oh, they're fine. They just don't like each other much is all."

Inuyash and Sesshomaru were following Rin and Kagome in their nice suits, glaring at each other every now and then.

Rin had worn a bright orange dress that was very out of place among all these darker colored clothing around them yet was perfect on her body. Kagome had worn her little black dress and was a bit unhappy when she discovered how tight it was.

Sango, who was behind with the guys, was wearing black slacks and a nice pink shirt and Miroku hadn't shown up yet.

"Reservation for Takahashi." Rin said happily to the head waiter.

"Yes, of course. This way." The sweet lady said grabbing some menu's from the side of the podium.

She led them through the restaurant to a big table at the back with three chairs on each side.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held out Kagome's and Rin's chairs and Sango sat down by herself.

"He's late." Sango whispered to her friends.

"Give him a minute." Kagome whispered back. "It's only 7:05."

"He's still late." she said stubbornly.

Rin rolled her eyes and took her menu with a thanks.

"So, Sesshy..."

"Sesshy?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Be nice." Kagome said smiling.

"Don't you dare utter that name again." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

Inuyasha snickered again and Kagome kicked him under the table.

"Hello, I'm Kie, I'll be your waiter this evening." A young man in a nice white shirt and black vest said appearing at the end of their table. "Can I get you something to drink?

Sango drummed her fingers on the table as every ones drink was served, then the appetizers.

"Come on, Sango." Rin said passing her a small plate. "Have a spinach puff."

"I don't like spinach." Sango said crossing her arms.

"He's not that late, you know." Rin said taking the puffs back.

"It's 7:20. He's late." Sango said stubbornly.

Rin shook her head. "Oh, wait. There he is." she pointed.

Miroku was coming towards them while winding his way through the tables and chairs.

"About time." Sango grumbled.

"Sorry. A case ran late." he said sitting next to Sesshomaru and across from Sango. He winked at her and she turned her nose up at him.

"What was the case?" Kagome asked eating her third spinach puff.

"Uh...Charity case." He said destractedly. "Martini." he told the waiter who nodded and walked away again.

"Like charity fraud?" Rin asked since Sango obviously wasn't going to do so.

"No, um..." he took off his jacket and took a breath. "Orphanage was about to be closed down. The kids would have had no where to go except the streets. I was on their side fighting the company that said they had legal claims to the orphanages land. They did but I still won."

He laughed as he looked over his menu and Sango's heart fell off a cliff and into love.

Kagome smiled secretly because she knew what helping orphans would mean to her friend, who was, in fact, an orphan.

Sango smiled at him and her eyes softened.

He looked up at her, still out of breath from the rush over to the resturaunt. "What?"

Sango suddenly jumped out of her seat, walked over to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and slammed her lips down against his.

The table went quiet as she practically climbed into his lap to give her mouth better access to his.

Miroku's eyes were wide but his lips were just as busy and his hands had found a nice place to rest on her ass. Sango, who considered groping to be slightly demeaning, didn't seem to mind at all and was pressing herself hard against his chest.

Finally, with a large smacking noise, Sango released his lips and climbed off of him.

They were both breathing hard and Miroku looked dazed and confused. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and they nearly ran out of the restaurant.

"I guess our opinions are completely irrelevant." Rin said at last, breaking the silence making Kagome laugh and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share a look of confusion.

* * *

Sango dragged Miroku into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Miroku followed, his eyes glued to her behind, as she led him through the living room, down a hall, and into her bedroom.

She opened her bedroom door and threw him onto her mattress.

He bounced a couple times as Sango threw off her pink shirt.

She climbed on top of him and began kissing him again.

Their tongues began a war for dominance as they slid wetly against each other.

Miroku ran his hands up and down her stomach, loving the feel of the toned muscles.

Sango began untucking his shirt and pulling off his suit jacket.

It was a frenzy of movement, driven by carnal lust and a deep, deep affection.

Miroku hooked his leg around hers, then flipped them over to he was on top.

Sango didn't pause once in her efforts to get his top off. Miroku began massaging her breasts through her top making her breath quicken.

With a cry of triumph, she tore his white dress shirt off of him and ran her hands down his chest. This wasn't the chest of a nerd who spent all of his time with his nose buried a book. This was the chest of a swimmer. Long and lithe, strong and supple. His muscles rippled as he lifted her easily off the bed so his fingers could gain access to her bra fastener.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he pulled it off of her.

Sango closed her eyes as he kissed her jawline as his fingers teased her nipples to full erection.

"Hurry!" She said as her hips wiggled as she tried to push her pants off from under his weight.

"Sango, I don't have any..." he pulled back but she shook her head.

"Nightstand. Hurry."

He left her for a moment to open the nightstand drawer and she took that moment to throw off her pants and panties.

She climbed further into the bed while Miroku removed his pants and boxers and slipped the condom on.

He climbed back on the bed and Sango pulled him up further so she could glue her lips to his. She copied Miroku by hooking her leg around around his and rolled him over so she was on top again.

"Ready?" she asked smiling down at him.

He grabbed her hips in response and thrust up.

He gasped as her flesh surrounded him in a warm cacoon.

Sango threw back her head and began to move her hips back in forth.

Miroku grunted at the glorious friction created between their bodies. He looked up at Sango and was reminded of a warrior. Strong and proud and at the same time beautiful and sweet. He ran his hands up her belly and sat up to put a nipple in his mouth.

Sango grasped his shoulders as the sensations overrode all reason in her body. There was just her and Miroku and the amazing feeling created between them.

She rode him hard and fast until Miroku could take it no longer. She cried out in surprise when he flipped them back over and drove into her body with powerful thrusts.

Sango cried out as he assaulted her body. The pleasure rolled over in mind numbing waves and from the look in Miorku's eyes, he was far past thought.

They came at once, both winners in a life changing battle, crying each others name.

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining," Miroku said tracing patterns in the palm of her hand, "but any reason for the sudden change of mind? I was prepared to fight a lot harder for you."

Sango smiled and snuggled in closer to him. They were laying against her pillows with the blanket pulled up around their waists. Miroku had an arm around her shoulder and she had her head on his.

"I was 8 when my family was killed in a gang shootout."

"I'm sorry." he said immediatly looking at her.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm over it. But, I became an orphan after that. I was moved from house to house to government house." She shrugged. "You helping orphans, and for free, that was really nice of you. You saved their home for them."

It was Miroku's turn to shrug. "It was nothing. Their lawyer was stupid and probably fired by now. I on the other hand," he swept a hand across her breasts, "just got the best piece of ass in history."

Sango laughed and kissed his neck.

"So does this mean we're a couple now or do I still have to work at getting you to even take my calls?" he asked looking at her hopefully.

"Like I would let a catch like you get away?" Sango asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just checking." he smiled at her and kissed her full on the mouth. It was sweet and tender and sent an electric shock through her body.

She smiled as she remembered the other condoms in the bedside table.

She was going to have such fun with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There's going to be another month 4, this one part 2, so no complaining about how short this chapter was or how there was barely and InuKag.


	6. Month 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 4 Part 2**

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Shotlz asked as he checked Kagome's vitals.

"Much better than last month." she admitted.

"She's still hormonal though." Inuyasha said dryly.

"It will get a little better." the doctor said writting down her pulse. "By now the placenta has taken over the production of hormones the baby needs and she'll start feeling better. But having a baby is a big thing and the emotional stress will still make her hormones crazy no matter what the placenta is doing."

"How is _she_ doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wonderful." Dr. Sholtz said bringing the sonogram machine over from the corner he had stored it while he checked Kagome's health. "Her heart rate is up but that's normal. Your body needs more blood," he patted Kagome's shoulder, "so your heart is beating harder to make up for the deficit. The baby should be doing wonderful. Shall we check?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and Inuyasha smiled as they performed the normal ritual of too cold gell and the sound wand thingy. Inuyasha seriously wondered what that thing's name was...

"Okay....an-n-n-d....Here it is." he turned the moniter and their eyes landed on the tiny being. Inuyasha was slightly disapointed that it hadn't changed much from last month.

Kagome's eyes, however, sparkled at seeing the tiny baby that was growing inside her.

"How big is he now?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Size of her finger. Maybe bigger." Dr. Sholts said. "The first few months are just getting the basic human shape down. It isn't until the last few that the baby gets bigger."

"It's so beautiful. Can we tell what it is yet?" Kagome asked not tearing her eyes away from her precious child.

The doctor looked closley at the screen. "Well, if he wasn't turned that way we might. Genitals general begin showing around this month but by the fifth month they become clearer. Next month, if it cooperates and faces the camera the correct way."

Kagome barely held back a squeal of joy as Inuyasha smiled at her happily.

Dr. Shotlz kept speaking, "Around the fifth month the baby will start to move. I mean, he's been moving for a while now, but you'll be able to feel it."

"I will?" Kagome said excitedly.

He nodded. "Absolutely. Dad might be able to feel it as well."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"You might want to think about getting some maternity clothes. The baby will be getting big quickly and you want to be ready."

Kagome nodded happily thinking there could be worse things than constantly shopping for new clothes.

"I'm going to tell you to start taking vitamins if you haven't already." the old man continued writing it down on a piece of paper. "Particularly iron. The baby and you will need lots of iron. That and calcium. Iron deficiency is very common in pregnancies."

"Okay." Inuyasha said making a note to stop and get them on the way home.

"Stay away from the sick, don't need you or baby getting a bug because the only thing I would be able to do is prescribe tylonol. Speaking of which, don't take any medicines I don't approve first. You don't know what will hurt the baby."

"I promise." she said dutifully.

"No alcohol. No tobacco." he continued as Kagome nodded. "And I find that cocoa butter has always worked well at preventing stretch marks."

"She's way ahead of you there." Inuyasha said chuckling. "She comes to bed reaking of the stuff every night."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, yeah." she said suddenly remembering something. "Doctor, I've read some stuff about being pregnant you know. And I'm curious...Is it uh..._Normal _to not want to..uh...you know?"

Dr. Shotlz laughed. "Prefectly natural, my dear." he said patting her extending tummy happily. "What with being nauseaus and dizzy and throwing your guts up each morning for three months I'm amazed you would even think about wanting to. Your sex drive will pick back up now that your hormones aren't going so crazy."

"Nice." Inuyasha said with a particularly male smirk on his face.

Kagome laughed and Dr. Shotlz continued. "However while having sex, I want you two to be careful. Nothing too..." he paused as he searched for a good word, "...much."

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

"Kagome, you're going to lay on you back or your side from now on. Some of my patients say they get their best sleep sitting in a recliner so....If you still have trouble getting comfortable..."

"Thanks. Anything else?" she asked as Inuyasha helped her sit up.

"Yes. Two things. One: This is the time to start exercising. Nothing too extreniouse. Just a power walk through the park, a little dancing, yoga even, not too much though. It will help you and the baby both and it will keep you from gaining too much postnatal weight."

"Great." Kagome said already trying to find the best time.

"And two: Start looking for birthing classes. Inuyasha, you'll be with her, correct?"

"Of course." he said looking almost offended at the question.

"Good. Birthing classes will also help. Teach you what to do when the time comes, help you get ready."

"Cool." Inuyasha said trying not to think about the birthing classes he had seen in movies. Because those had all been disasters.

"Great. See you all next month?" he said happily.

* * *

"Kagome! Guess what!?"

Kagome gasped as Rin hugged her suddenly, enthusiastically but being careful of her belly, smiling wide and her eyes glowing.

"I give up. What?" Kagome asked returning to what she had been doing. Washing dishes at the dare care center where she worked. It was Sango's day off and she had a sneaking suspicion who she was spending it with.

"Me and Sesshomaru..." she paused for effect, "...are getting...MARRIED!"

Kagome gasped and dropped the plastic, panda shaped plate in her hands. "Really, Rin!? That's incredable!" she said delighted. "When did he ask you?"

Rin smiled as she bounced around the empty room, the kids having already gone home for the day. "Well, he hasn't asked me yet."

Kagome paused. "But...then how...Huh?"

Rin laughed with her smile still so wide Kagome was sure her face would start to hurt soon. "He hasn't asked me yet. But he will."

"Did you find a ring or something?" Kagome asked bending down and picking up the plate while trying to sort it out in her mind.

"Nope!" she said popping her lips on the 'p'.

"I'm confused." she said returning to her washing.

"He doesn't know it yet, but me and Sesshy are getting married. Not hard to understand." Rin said hopping up onto the counter to watch her friend wash.

"Sure. Of course not. Easy as pie. Why not explain it to me anyway." Kagome said sarcastically, laughing.

"Well," Rin said hopping back off the counter as it seemed she couldn't sit still for long, "I have decided that Sesshy will soon be asking me to be his wife. It's very simple. You know my thoughts on soul mates, right?"

"Yeah." Kagome said putting the last plastic cup in the dish washer.

"Well, I have determined that Sesshy is my love soul mate." Rin said as she began looking through the cabinets, needing something to do.

"Congrats." Kagome said drying her hands on a white dishtowel. "When did you decide this?"

"When I fell asleep last night thinking about him, dreamed about him all night, then woke up wishing he was beside me." Rin said discovering the candy jar. "Ooh. Got any cherry?"

"Yes, and only take one. That's all the kids get so thats all you get." Kagome said laughing as Rin took two anyway. "So you decided you love him and you are getting married?"

Rin nodded because to Rin, things were very simple. You either loved some one or you didn't and if you knew your own mind well enough, you could tell when you did and when you did not. Rin knew her mind very well.

"It might take Sesshy to come around to it but he will when he discovers he can't live without me."

"I wish I had half your confidence." Kagome said dully as she began wiping and spraying the counters with disinfectant spray.

Rin laughed, popping a cherry sucker in her mouth as she jumped back onto the counters. "It's a matter of knowing what you want and just how to get it."

"Well I want your ass off my newly disinfected counter and I guess I could just push you off."

Rin laughed and obliged her.

"So, the marriage thing, why don't _you _ask _him_?" Kagome asked putting up the spray and wipe. "Why wait?"

"Because he hasn't realized he can't live without me yet." Rin said immediatly. "Besides, I know him. He'll want me to think it was his idea and he came up with it first."

Kagome laughed. "And you've known him how long again?"

Rin ignored the comment. "It will take him a while, but I'm patient. You'll be my maid of honor, of course, because you introduced us."

Kagome blushed at the honor but said, "Have you ever heard the saying, 'counting your eggs before they hatch'?"

Rin shrugged carelessly. "Confidence, my dear. It might even lead to marriage with Inuyasha, if you use it."

"Hey! Who said I...?" Kagome turned but Rin had already left.

* * *

"So." Inuyasha said wiggling his eyebrows as Miroku walked into his office.

Miroku, with great dignitt, said, "Inuyasha if you have just called me in here just for tawdry gossip..."

"You'll spill you guts and you know it." Inuyasha inturupted.

"How do I even explain it?" Miroku said sitting across from Inuyasha at his desk. Inuyasha laughed at how quickly he gave in. "Man, Inuyasha. I've never met a more...more...passionate. She's got to be the single most amazing woman I've ever had the honor to..."

"Wow. You're getting pretty discriptive there." Inuyasha pointed out.

"There's no way to describe Sango in one word. And all the words I know aren't good enough. She's wild and strong like a lioness yet graceful like the gazelle. Powerful like a panther and..."

"And apparently a one woman zoo." Inuyasha laughed but Miokru didn't hear him.

"She's special Inuyasha." He said putting his head in his hand and staring into space. "Those thick brown locks that are softer than silk? Those deep chocolate eyes that a man could drown in just dominating her face? Those big, lucious lips that can drive a man insane? Not to mention...What are you doing?"

Inuyasha was swatting at the air like he was trying to kill a fly. "I can practically see little pink hearts floating off of you. I'm trying to keep them away from me."

"Har, har, har." Miroku said sitting back up striaght. "Like _you_ can resist with Kagome?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said in the same dignified voice Miroku had used earlier. "Besides, I'm not the one into beastiality. You're the one comparing Sango to a different animal every ten seconds."

"True. You may not. However, who was it I discovered overflowing his coffe mug while staring into space with a stupid smile on his face?"

"You did not!" Inuyasha protested, blushing.

Miroku snickered evilly. "I thought that, as a friend, I would spare you the embarresment of knowing some one saw you but..."

"You are an evil, evil man Miroku." Inuyasha said darkly.

Miroku snickered darkly again as his secretary buzzed him, "Mr. Takahashi? Your brother's on the line."

"Thanks, Akira." Inuyasha said and looked at Miroku. "Sesshomaru hasn't called me in years. Why would he start now?"

Miroku shrugged and Inuyasha answered the call on speaker.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

_"Brother."_

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked still cautious.

"_What did you do about Kagome?"_

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, do? What happened that I don't know?"

"_The baby thing." _Sesshomaru said as if to a small child. "_What did you do when she agreed to bare your child and heir_?"

"Umm..." Inuyasha looked at Miroku who shrugged again. "Well, I had Miroku draw up a contract and..."

_"Contract. That's perfect."_

There was suddenly a dial tone.

"Weird." Miroku said while Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Kagome sighed and stretched happily.

Inuyasha had lain his head next her still growing stomach and was currently working on memorizing every curve as if someone had threatened a test about it later.

Moonlight was pouring over their naked bodies and the balcony doors were thrown open to let in the cool night breeze.

Kagome had never felt so content in her life as she watched Inuyasha loving stroke her belly and the child nestled within.

"You're beautiful." Inuyasha whispered breaking the silence between them.

She smiled happily. "Yeah, well it won't last long. Soon I'll be fat, crancky, covered in stretch marks, and gifted with huge hips."

Inuyasha laughed. It was such a rich laugh. "I like big hips." he said running his finger down over the said curve. "And you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant. The other stuff? I'll agree to."

Kagome hit his shoulder and laughed. "You're so mean to me."

Inuyasha kissed the apex of her belly and crawled back up so he could look into her eyes."Like I said: beautiful. Even if you'll be cranky. And with the amount of cocoa butter you drown your skin in? I doubt you'll have a wrinkle until your 90."

"One can hope." Kagome said with a smile.

He lay on her shoulder as she pet his hair and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the love pouring out of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was going crazy. He had been nearly out of his mind when he had contacted his brother. The fact that he asked him for help was just proof how crazy he was going.

It was that blasted Rin!

He couldn't work. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. The woman was always in his thoughts and it was driving him mad!

He needed a way to keep her by his side. Answering him when he found himself too destracted by her face to even work. Like a wife. Yes. A wife. A contract, Inuyasha had said, that would make her, for all intents and purposes, his wife.

Rin was a business woman herself, she would see the logic in it. And would they were both done with each other it could be broken off with no nasty divorce. Perfect. He would have the papers ready before the day was out!

* * *

"Wow. When you jump in you jump in headfirst, huh?" Sango laughed after Rin had told her The Plan.

"He's going to marry me. Can't you just picture our future?" Rin asked.

Sango would want to think they had run into each other shopping but she knew Rin had purposefully sought her out to tell her this. "Not really." Sango confessed. "Don't you think you're maybe moving a little fast?"

"Never!" Rin cried as Sango browsed the racks for a new top. Nothing too fancy as the babies at the day care center loved throwing up on anything over 100 yen. "We'll be married and happy and together forever and that is a cute top and I can't wait!"

"Do you have ADD?" Sango asked looking at her. "Be honest."

Rin opened her mouth, a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue, when her phone rang.

"Sesshy!" She squealed recognizing the ring tone. Sango rolled her eyes and moved on as Rin hit 'talk'.

"Hey." she said acting all cool as if she had not just squealed like a teenage girl.

"Rin, I need to talk to you. Can you come to the office?"

"Sure. See you in ten." she hung up and cocked her head. "I wonder what for?"

* * *

"Ah. Good you're here." Sesshomaru said closing a leather bound book and looking up at her. Flanking him were two dark and slightly imposing creatures with suits and square glasses hiding their eyes.

"What did you need?" she asked looking around at his sparsely decorated office. She would have to talk to him about that. Later.

"I want you to sign this." He said pushing the leather bound book forward.

"What is it?" Rin asked walking up to his desk and picking it up.

Sesshomaru sat back and connected his fingertips as she red.

Her face fell then hardened and slowly got redder and redder as she read faster and faster.

She finally slammed it closed and slammed it on his desk. "What is this?"

"I thought you would be able to tell. It's a contract describing-"

"Describing me as a booty call!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Not at all." Sesshomaru said, still calm. "It is a mutually beneficial-"

"Mutually beneficial my ass!" Rin cut him off. "Who the hell do you think I am!?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she cut him off. "You are such an innsensitive prick! My favorite part has to be clause 2-B!" she nearly screeched. "'Party B shall henceforth dote upon the pleasures asked by Party A'!"

The lawyer's eyebrows went up but Rin was busy tearing strips out of Sesshomaru's hide to notice their disapproval.

"Are you litterally out of your mind, Sesshomaru!" she roared.

Without waiting for an answer she turned and stormed out of his office

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One part of me says make the chapter longer, another, much more devious side of me, is snickering evilly at the cliffy.

Naturally, the devious sides laughter is drowning out the other side very affectively.

PS: I'm offering weekly updates on my profile now, to be changed every Saturday night!:D!


	7. Month 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 5 Part 1**

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Positive. We need space and I've been putting this vacation off for far too long." she said at the entrence to the airport terminal.

"Sesshomaru's such as ass." Sango said her arms folded across her chest.

"Have fun in South America." Kagome hugged her cousin and Rin smiled.

"I've always wanted to go."

"Don't forget to bring home tons of suviniers." Sango said relenting her angry pose as she smiled and hugged her as well.

"Definately not. I love shopping." Rin said smiling. For some one who's boyfriend just proved how much of an ass he was, Rin was extraordinarily happy, at least according to Sango.

"See you in two weeks." Kagome said hugging her again.

"Buy guys!" Rin said waving buy as she walked away.

"Why does she get a vacation?" Sango asked as they left.

"Because hair stylists make more than baby sitters." Kagome smiled at her. All of her shirts were too tight now and she looked fat to people on the street.

"I really need to re-think my proffesion." Sango grumbled.

"You couldn't change and you know it." Kagome laughed. "The second you told the kids they would all give you big, watery, puppy dog eyes and you would melt like butter."

"Bite me." Sango said meaning she lost the argument.

"Kagome."

Both of them turned at the bass voice.

"Sesshomaru." Sango said darkly.

"What's up?" Kagome asked the ice-cold man whose back was ram-rod straight.

"I called Inuyasha and he said you and Sango were seeing Rin off at the airport." he said in his emotionless voice.

"And what of it?" Sango asked darkly.

"Off where?" he asked.

"She went to South America." Kagome said. "I heard she has a counsin or something over there."

"What?" Sesshomaru said his cool slipping a little.

"Oh. There she goes." Sango said smirking as a plane flew over the glass roof with the special 'ffffooo' sound planes made.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said watching the plane fly into the sky.

"Bye, Sesshomaru." Sango said with a special cruel happiness in her eyes.

"See you at that business dinner." Kagome waved him bye sweetly. "You know that wasn't Rin's plane." She said to Sango when they were out of earshot.

"But does he?" Sango asked smiling evilly.

Sesshomaru was still standing in the same spot, looking up at the dot that was the plane. A cousin in South America. Surely he hadn't hurt her enough to make her move away, right? He hadn't even done anything wrong. Had he? She was gone. She just bought a plane ticket and flew out of his life.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

* * *

"Bailed? Like litterally bailed?" Inuyasha asked putting some files away.

"South America is what a little birdie told me." Miroku said taking Inuyasha's much more comfortable chair in his home study and turning from side to side.

"I can't believe she would just run." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh she didn't." Miroku said opening and closing the drawers aimlessly. "My birdie says it's a vacation. Two weeks but not for good. The birdie also mentioned something about not telling Sesshomaru or I would have my eyes pecked out."

Inuyasha laughed. "I seriously like Sango." He closed his files and turned back to the desk Miroku had taken over.

"Yeah. She's amazing."

"Those hearts are back." Inuyasha said as Miroku's eyes went misty.

"You can't sit there and hate on my hearts. What about yours?"

"What about mine?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the couch between the bookshelves. "I don't go all spacy and goo-goo eyed, remember?"

"So you can sit there, and not lie to me, and say you don't go goo-goo eyed over Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face went red. "Come on, Miroku. We have a contract. You should know, you made it."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Open your eyes!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at him unhappily.

"That girl obviously feels more for you than a contract! She's staying in your house, sleeping in your bed, and carrying your child. Do you see a pattern here?"

"It's not going to last." Inuyasha said. "We both knew that. It's a temporary thing we both know will have a very nice and understanding ending."

Miroku groaned in frustraition. Sometimes, his friend was as sharp as a tack. Especially in business. But when it came to love, Inuyasha could give a brick wall a run for it's money.

"Inuyasha, one way or another you are going to be connected to this woman for the rest of your life."

"I know and so does she."

"No she doesn't! I bet you money Kagome considers this a real relationship. You two just jumped ahead of the regularly schedualed program. Either that or you through the program completely out of whack. Either way, she still considers this a relationship."

"And it is." Inuyasha agreed, getting up to pour himself some brandy. "It just happens to be 1 part business."

"My ass!" Miroku cried jumping up. "There is no way you can look at me in the eyes and tell me that's what you think. There is no way you can look at Kagome and tell yourself that's what you think!"

"That's what it is, Miroku!" Inuyasha said glaring at him. "Now drop it!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Drop it!" He said again and left the study, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Uh...Kagome?" Jiji said tentively.

"Yes." she sang, a bright smile on her face.

"Don't you think that's enough icing?" he eyed the two layered chocolate cake warrily. It had been piled high with thick white icing that was at least an inch deep at this point.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'.

"Honey, let me just...take...that..." there was a brief struggle over the icing desprencer.

"What are you two doing?" Tatsiki asked as Jiji came out victorious holding the icing.

Immediatly, Kagome eyes watered up and she looked up at him. Big, doe eyes and an extended stomach, heavy with child, it was an impossible combonation for Jiji to resist.

He sighed heavily and gave her the icing eliciting an excited, "Yay!" from her.

"I'm 68 years old and being pushed around by a pregnant girl who can't wiegh more than 108 pounds." Jiji groaned making Kagome and Tatsiki giggle.

"Sweetheart." Max cooned walking into the kitchen, his arms laden down with brown shopping bags. "I brought you a present." He pulled out a case of fresh strawberries.

"Oooh!" Kagome said abondoning her cake to grab them. Jiji took the moment of weakness, and took the icing away and left before he could be conned out of it again.

Kagome didn't notice because she was busy washing the strawberries to put them on the cake.

"Does this mean the sweet cravings are back?" Tatsiki asked laughing and Max took some strawberry glaze out of the bag.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as Max took out some sprinkles.

"Kagome said she wanted a fully loaded cake with strawberries and sprinkles and way too much icing." Max said smiling. "Who am I to deny her?"

"Says the desert chef." Tatsiki rolled his eyes. "But that's not why I came back here."

"It's not?" Kagome asked overloading the overloading icing with big, bright red strawberries. "Than why did you?"

"I have some good news." he said leaning against the counter next to her and stealing some icing off her cake. It didn't make much of a difference.

"Ooh. Tell me, tell me." Kagome demanded taking the glaze from Max's hands and spreading it on top of the strawberries.

"I have a date tonight." he said in a sing-song voice.

"No way! Who?" Kagome asked happily giving him a congratulations hug.

"His name is Ryu. He's so sexy." Tatsiki practically purred.

"Oooh. Where did you meet? What's he do? How sexy exactly?"

Tatsiki laughed. "Drop dead, sinful as expensive chocolate sexy." Kagome purred at the image. "Thick brown hair, the kind you can just dig your hands into, muscles like a...a..muscular guy." Kagome laughed. "That's not the point. We met at that bar, Transended, I personally think that's some kind of gay joke but I can't prove it. Besides, it's a gay bar so...Anyway, we both got trashed, somehow went home with each other, woke up, didn't even know each others name, but..."

Kagome laughed out loud. "That's a story to tell your grandkids."

"No one said we would be having kids together." Tatsiki winked. "And at least I know a great surrogate to carry them though." He rubbed her belly and Kagome blushed.

He noticed.

"And what is this?" he asked running a finger down her cheek. "Dearest, your blushing. Don't worry, a gay guy can have sex like no other. Expecially me. I wont enjoy it but you would." When she didn't laugh like he expected and her blush didn't fade he thought harder. "Unless...Maybe you're only interested in the current father of your children." Her blush got hotter. "I can't believe it! You are! You're in love with-"

He stopped as Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Don't say that outloud. The walls have ears." she looked around suspiciously.

Tatsiki smiled at her knowingly as she moved her hand and turned her attention back to her cake. Which she began eating with a fork and no plate.

"Oh sweetie, that's so great." Tatsiki said rubbing her back. "Really. I'll just have to find another beautiful, amazing, perfect woman to bear my future children for me and my future husband." he kissed her cheek and left with a smile.

"You should probably get a plate." Max said putting away the rest of the groceries.

Kagome sighed and stuffed more of the strawberry drenched, icing overloaded, double layered, chocolate cake in her mouth.

"I just don't know what to do, Max." she said stiring the icing and glaze together with her fork. "I mean, sometimes I think he feels the same an others...What do you think I should..."

Max looked up at her when she suddenly stopped talking. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asled slightly worried.

She brought her hand up to her belly. "It...moved..." Her voice was so thready Max couldn't hear her.

"What? Kagome, is something wrong with the baby?" he moved forward, slightly scared.

"It moved. Max, it moved!" she said touching her belly in excitement.

"Really?" His face broke out in a wide smile. "Let me...No, no wait. The dad should feel first. Inuyasha should be up in his study."

Kagome nodded and nearly ran out of the kitchen leaving her cake behind.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled almost running up the stairs. She was still being careful because of the growing baby in her belly. "Inuyasha!"

She burst into his study making his jump.

"What? What? What?" He said leaping from his chair and running to her side. "What's the matter."

"Feel. Feel." Kagome fubbled for his hand and brought it to her stomach. "Feel?"

"Feel what?" he asked.

"Hold on....Hold on....There! Did you feel it?" she felt the baby move again.

He shook his head. "Is it moving?"

Her face fell slightly. "Yeah. Can't you feel it?"

He shook his head and she sighed. "Well, I did."

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "That's great, Kagome. That's wonderful. We should celebrate. This is a big moment. What do you want to do? Anything?"

Knowing he was just trying to cheer her up, she smiled at him. "Well..."

* * *

"Mmmm!" Kagome moaned happily after shoving the spicy chicken in her mouth.

Inuyasha laughed at her and looked to his right at the large aquarium full of brightly colored fish swimming around waving seaweed, and pretty collored fake coral rocks. A dragon in red and black decorated their tables and chairs and the aroma of Chinese food was everywhere.

"The baby is loving this." she said happily eating a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

"I don't think it can taste anything." Inuyasha laughed taking a sip of the soup he had chosen.

Kagome took a sip of her own and put it down to eat another piece of spicy chicken.

"You don't know that." she said, her eyes bright. "Besides, he's wiggling. He began wiggling after I ate the cake too. Maybe he likes food."

"I think I'll get along well with this kid." Inuyasha laughed eating some of Kagome sweat and sour chicken.

She smiled at him happily. "I know you'll get along well with him. Love of food or not."

Kagome had two plates of food, all of them different, in front of her, and a bowl of soup. Inuyasha, however, had two bowls of soup and three plates. Kagome said at least she had the excuse of eating for two. Inuyasha hadn't said anything but shoved more rice in his mouth.

"We should start thinking about making the nursery." Kagome said, smiling as she began eating her own rice. She tasted it, poured some of the sweet and sour souce on it, and took another bite. She nodded and continued eating.

"I guess so." he answered getting a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. "I wonder which room we should use."

"I was thinking that one across the hall." Kagome said taking a sip of water, she didn't allow soda anymore. A little over-protective of her baby, maybe, but she felt it was better to be safe than sorry. "You know, that ugly guest bedroom done in mustard yellow. Jiji said he was going through a weird period when he chose the colors. I still can't believe the guys on staff did most of the designing."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, his voice flat and his eyes matching it.

Kagome didn't notice and kept talking. "Yeah, so we could redo that ugly job, Jiji cheered when I talked it over with him. He says it was a mistake he has regretted for years and wondered why no one bothered correct it."

"You talk with them a lot." Inuyasha said, almost coldly but it still didn't penetrate Kagome's bubble of happiness.

"They're great guys. I love them like brothers or uncles in Jiji and Max's case. Too old to be my brothers in any case. Anyway, it's big enough for all the toys we'll get him or her. And it's right across the hall from our room so one of us can get to the baby easily when they cry."

"Our room..." he repeated quietly.

"Plus it's close to the staircase so Tatsiki or one of the others can watch him, or her, when we're out or something. Speaking of which, that dinner banquent was fabulous. I think it went rather well. You're older clients seemed particularly happy that your 'settling down'." She laughed at the words and didn't notice the chill from across the table or that Inuyasha had stopped eating. "I kinda liked Mr. Ohun, the president of Ohun Motors, the one with the rediculous beard. He's funny. He keeps saying that he's going to steal me away from you." She looked up and finally saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She smiled again and laughed. "Oh, don't worry he wont. I'm all yours." She laughed and took another bite.

"What are you doing?" he asked at last, his voice distant. It was like a stranger asking why you were doing something they thought was strange.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. "What's wrong? You're acting weird. Do you have a fevor?" She reached across the table to check his tempurture.

And he slapped her hand away.

Her smile fell and her eyes got wide in surprise. "Inuyasha...?"

"What are you doing?" he asked a little louder. "'Our room'? 'Settling down'? Kagome, we have a business contract." he said slowly as if she were hard of hearing. "So our relationship has gone a little farther than we meant it to, it was bound to happen when you didn't do the conception by a medical procedure."

Kagome's mouth was partially open and she found her limbs still and unresponsive. Inuyasha's hands were shaking so he clenched themn into fists; it only made him look mad. And that trembling was nothing compared to the shaking going on inside.

"It was never meant to last, we both know that. It's not 'our room'. It's 'my room', you're just living in it for a while. A baby needs a father and mother with a good relationship so I was happy to know we would end on good terms but if you keep up this 'we' and 'our' stuff, it's not going to. Accept that this isn't anything more than business with a few perks Kagome. Think of it almost like friends with benefits. But that's all!"

There was tense silence for a moment as the words hung like a foul stench in the air.

Calmly, Kagome put her chopsticks down and bowed her head and put her hands together as if she were praying. "Thanks for the meal." she said formally. Still calm, she picked up her purse and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

She didn't look at him. "South America."

"Wha..." Inuyasha started but she was already walking away, her head held high and her back straight and proud.

* * *

Kagome knocked urgently on the door. She had been standing there for five minutes and at one point it had begun to rain. She was soaked through and her hair hung limp around her shoulders. She was cold and shivering and her calm was wearing off. She was going to break soon and she didn't want to do it outside in the rain.

She banged her fist again and this time a voice cried out, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses, geeze. Now what's...Kagome? Kagome wha'ts wrogng? Sweetie come in your soaking wet." Sango's hair was messy, probably from being called out of bed in the middle of the night, and she was wearing a silk green robe with a gold dragon stitched on the front.

"Baby, why are you all wet? What happened?"

Kagome sniffed as the first tear escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry Sango I just...I had no where else to go...I...I..."

"Shhh." Sango pulled her into her arms and stroked her head. "It's alright honey, I'm here. It's okay."

Kagome was crying and she wanted nothing more than to hold on to her friend for dear life but she wasn't the only one she had to worry about anymore. "Sango, do..." she sniffed and tried to regain control for a while longer, "..Do you..uh...mind if I use the shower. I need to warm up, you know?"

Sango nodded. "I understand. You know where it is. I'll get you a towel and some clothes."

"Sango? Who was it?" Miroku walked in wearing boxers. "Oh, Kagome. How are...Why are you wet? What's wrong?"

"Go take a shower. Get warmed up. We'll talk when you get out." Sango said looking at Miroku pointedly as she rubbed her friends shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea...I should have realized..."

"No, no, no." Sango said walking her to the bathroom. "Your my best friend. You can get me out of bed anytime you want, no questions asked." She opened the door and turned on the lights and guided Kagome to the toilet and sat her down after lowering the seat.

With a few flicks of her wrist, she turned on the shower and looked Kagome in the eye. "Take your time. We'll talk later." She kissed her forehead and left, shutting the door behind her.

She followed some sounds into the kitchen where she found Miroku making coffee, decafe for the expecting mommy.

"How is she? What happened?" he asked immediatly.

"I don't know." Sango said before clenching her fists. "But I have a feeling I'm going to kill Inuyasha."

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Sango repeated in her mind trying to calm her anger.

"He...did....what?" she asked slowly.

Kagome didn't answer. She had been wrapped in a thick bathrobe of Sango's, covered in a blanket, curled up in the corner of Sango's fluffy blue couch, and had been given a cup of warm, thankfully decafe, coffee to warm her up.

Miroku came back in from the kitchen and handed Kagome some ramen he had cooked real quick for her.

"Thanks." she said quietly. Her voice was rough from the crying she had done but she didn't feel any better. She felt empty inside. Like someone had cut her open and emptied her out.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Miroku said sitting by Sango on the love seat. "It's probably my fault."

"Why?" Sango asked wondering if she would have to kill him too. She would hate to do it because he was such a good man but Kagome was her sister. Sisters came first.

Miroku told them about his conversation with Inuyasha the other day. Kagome looked deep into her half way empty cup as if it held all the anwers of the universe in it and Sango sighed.

"And things were going so well..." she sighed again and wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist. "I don't blame you. Though it was probably a bad idea to introduce him to his feelings so soon."

Miroku hugged her back but looked at Kagome. She was, after all, the one who had been hurt by Miroku's actions.

"It's okay." she smiled at him. "Inuyasha's just an idiot."

"Yeah, and now I have to kill him." Sango frowned. "Making a pregnant woman walk out in the rain..."

"He didn't know it was going to rain." Kagome said, defending the man she loved automatically. "And I left on my own, he didn't make me."

"Still!" Sango said crossing her arms. "He should be taking better care of you."

Kagome shrugged. "I can take care of myself. And anyone else who comes along."

"Says the girl who showed up on my doorstep wet and freezing." Sango growled. "Sorry, that was low. Still, even if he felt no emotion towards you at all, you're still carrying his child. He should have stopped you!"

"To be honest," Kagome said swirling the contents of her cup absent mindedly, "I don't think it's even hit him that I'm pregnant yet. I don't look pregnant, just fat. He's been going through the motions but it's like he doesn't really believe."

"Oh, I'm going to go get my shotgun." Sango growled and Miroku put his arm around her shoulder because he was afraid she would actually do so. He didn't think she would actually kill Inuyasha, but it was amazing what a person could live through.

Kagome sighed and looked away from her friend who was mumbling darkly using words like 'death' and 'castration'. Her eyes fell on the table next to the couch and she recognized Rin's handwriting.

"Is this from Rin?" she asked picking it up.

"What?" Sango asked roused from her multiple torture contemplations. "Yeah, she said she didn't know your address and asked me to show it to you. I just got it earlier."

Happy to take her mind of her problems, Kagome unfolded the paper and read:

____

_Dear Sango and Kagome:_

_Guess what? South America is GREAT!!! Me and Lina, that's my cousin over here, have been touring all over Brazil. It's an amazing country and so BIG! I've already bought so many sovies that I can't fit them all in my suitcases and had to buy another one. Is that sad? All well. I just wanted to tell you guys how much FUN I'm having. So much that me and Lina have decided to elongate the trip. There's just so much of this place to see and it's not even the entire countinent. Don't worry, I won't tour the whole continent._

_So Kagome, have you found out what the baby is yet? If it's a girl you should name it after your most favoritest cousin in the whole wide world! (That's me if you didn't pick it up). I've been learning some great new hair tricks down here and I can't wait to apply them at the salon! And don't worry about it, I've left the managing of it to my Number 2. She's a great girl and she'll take care of Rin's while I'm gone. I guess I'm sorry about the abrupt departure but I just couldn't stay. I wont say anymore about it but when you find out why you'll understand. And I just don't mean about Sesshomaru being and ass._

____

__

Anyway, (BTW: Lina says hi and she's threatening me with a portable hairdryer if I don't pass it along) about my staying longer, can one of you water my plants for me? I think that's why I started the letter and kind of lost track of my mind...Aw well.

See you guys when I get back, whenever that may be.

Love,

Rin.

PS: Lina says bye too. Lol.

PPS: I think I have a spare key to the house at the salon. I'm pretty sure. Thanks!

"She's so silly." Kagome said fondly looking back up at Sango as Miroku had taken away her empty ramen bowl and was in the kitchen rinsing it out.

"Yeah, well we have other man problems a bit closer to home to work out." Sango said as Kagome put the letter back.

"Strictly business, he said. No problem." Kagome said frowning.

"Strictly business, my ass." Sango rolled her eyes. "If your relationship is strictly business than me and Miroku's is like a polite aquaintence."

"You do go well together." Kagome said as Miroku walked back in. He winked at her, more than grateful for her help in getting Sango in the first place. "Besides, there's no point in being in a relationship if one half of it doesn't consider it a relationship at all."

"So you're just giving up?" Sango cried unhappily.

"No. We have a contract which I'm sure is iron clad, right Miroku?"

"Only a few loopholes honey and none of them are big enough for you to slide through. Sorry." He said sadly.

"What loopholes?" Sango asked.

"If Kagome deems him an unfit father, abusive or something like that, the contract is null and void." Miroku explained. "Just like Inuyasha can do the same to her."

"Wait. Wait. I'm having an epiphany." Sango said smiling darkly.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at her friend with her head tilted in confusion.

"Miroku, dear, you're the lawyer, right?" Sango asked him.

"Yes." He said cautiously not liking the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Would you consider making a pregnant woman walk home, in the freezing rain, at_ night,_ slightly abusive?"

"Uh...Well..." Miroku thought about it for a second. "I guess...Maybe...Though I can't really say. I _am_ Inuyasha's lawyer."

"Miroku?" Sango asked, her voice cold and flat.

"Chances are the court would rule in Kagome favor." Miroku said quickly. It wasn't that he was scared of Sango. He was just...cautious. Like trying to handle TNT. Besides, he wasn't at work and it could be considered advising as a friend...

"There you go, Kagome!" she said triumphantly. "Abusive. Contract: Null and void. What do you say? This is your way out of it. You want out?"

Kagome sat there, looking into her emtpy cup, biting her chapped lip, thinking. Sango and Miroku were quite, this was Kagome's decision.

Finally, after a few long minutes, she looked up at Miroku, a determined glint in her eye. "I want out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

____________

...


	8. Month 5 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Well, I had some mixed feelings on that last chapter. May I just say: have I ever done you wrong? Things always turned out right and, hopefully, made sense? So be patient. All will be clear, hopefully, in time. :)

XxBeautiful Black RosexX any help you could give me on pregnancy would be really appreciated. I'm looking online for things to expect but it's hard to find what I need so advice would be much appreciated! :D!

**Month 5 Part 2**

"What do you means she wants out!" Inuyasha demanded slamming his fist on his desk making the cup of pens and pencils scatter across the expensive wood.

Miroku shrugged. "I thought it was pretty simple." He sighed as a twitch started to develope in Inuyasha's eye. "She said she wanted out."

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded. Without waiting for an answer he jumped from his seat and tore the tie from his neck. "What's her problem? Everything was going along fine. Why did she have to ruin it?"

"To hear her tell it, _you _ruined it." Miroku said and Inuyasha turned on him.

"And why are you helping her anyway? You're _my_ lawyer! Not hers!"

Miroku stood up refusing to be yelled at like a student in a principles office. "Don't yell at me! I know I'm your lawyer, that was never in question. Kagome just told me she wanted out and, as _your_ lawyer, I delivered the message!"

"She's not getting out." Inuyasha said unbottoning his shirt. "She signed and there's no judge who'll let her out. She's still having my baby."

"Of course she's still having it." Miroku said obviously. "That's not the problem. She just wants the contract-"

"Well if she's still having it then why does she want out!" Inuyasha demanded. "It makes no sense!"

Miroku shrugged, calm. "To her it does."

"This is rediculous." Inuyasha said throwing himself into his chair. "I'm not letting her out."

* * *

_"I'm confused."_ Rin said her voice fuzzy from the distance between the two phone. _"Why do you want out?"_

Kagome sighed. She was tired of the question.

_"I mean, Kagome, you had everything you wanted. So what if you had a contract? You and Inuyasha had a relationship."_

"You ask me that after declining Sesshomaru's conract?" Kagome laughed. She was busy shopping for maternity clothes now that her jeans were too tight.

"_That's different."_ Rin said._ "For one I never signed it and two: It was basically a booty call. Yours is a relationship as long as you want it. You could have had him falling for you with enough time."_

"I know. I just don't want us to be bound by a contract." Kagome said.

There was silence for a moment. _"Kagome, you do know what a marriage certificate is, right?"_

"Ha ha." she said dryly. "I know very well what I marriage certificate is. I mean I don't want a business contract between us. A marriage certificate is different. And besides that, Inuyasha isn't interested in signing a marriage contract with me or anyone else for that matter."

_"I just don't understand." _Rin continued. _"You had everything. Why are you risking it all?"_

Kagome shrugged though she knew Rin couldn't see it. "Maybe pregnancy is making me crazy or maybe I always have been crazy. That's not the point. Have you ever heard that phrase, 'if you love something let it go-'"

"_'-and if it comes back it's yours'. Yeah, who hasn't heard it."_

"Well, sometimes you have to force what you love to leave so it _can_ come back." Kagome smiled.

Rin sighed. "_That makes no logical sense_!"

"Not to you." Kagome laughed. "So how's South America?"

She could almost see Rin rolling her eyes. _"Fine. I love it. It's actually really great over here but I can't wait to come home. Don't change the subject. I still don't understand why you did it."_

Kagome shrugged. There were moments when she didn't understand herself but she knew what she wanted. "I want him to _want_ the baby."

"_He does want the baby!" _Rin exlaimed. "_Why else would he have you sign the contract?"_

"But he doesn't want it with_ me_." Kagome said back. "Kami, Rin. He searched for me through education and medical records looking for an 'ideal mate'. He didn't love me. He didn't want the baby with me. He wanted the baby with my genes, with my personality. I want him to want the baby because he loves me and wants me to have his children. _Without_ a contract saying I'll do so." She added knowing what Rin would say.

Rin sighed and Kagome could practically see her calming down. "_Alright. Do what you feel is right. I'm here for you if you need me."_

"Thanks." Kagome said finishing her search for pants and starting to look for tops.

"_Who am I to say you can't do something?" _She continued talking as if she had been speaking to herself. _"So have you found out what the baby is yet?" _Kagome could hear the enthusiasm building back up.

"I haven't been to the doctor yet." she said.

There was a pause. "_Your appointment was three days ago. I'm sure it was_."

"Yeah." Kagome said nodding. "I didn't go."

"_Kagome!"_

"I can't afford him, Rin." she explained. "He's the best in his field with a bill to match it. I'm going home later this week and mom's taking me to our family doctor. She'll tell me what it is."

Rin sighed again. "_Alright. Just be safe, okay. No stress."_

"Stress free. I promise. Sango's taking all the stress." Kagome frowned and lowered the shirt she was gazing at. She sighed. "I feel so bad. Sango and Miroku are at odds right now. Miroku with his job and Sango with me. She's hanging onto me insisting that your friends come first but I see it everytime Miroku comes over. They didn't sleep together last night. It was the first time since they got together."

"_That's tough."_ Rin sympathized. "_Want to come to South America with me?"_

Kagome laughed. "Pilots don't like carrying pregnant women."

"_Your only like 5 months. You aren't going to pop anytime soon."_

"And it wouldn't change anything. I just want out of the contract."

"_Well, what will you do if you get out?"_ Rin asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Go back, I guess. Tell him what I want."

_"And if you don't get out?"_

"I haven't thought of that yet. I have to get out Rin. If I don't he'll never forgive me."

_"He'll never forgive you if you do."_

"No. He might. And it's too late to stop now. I know what I want. It's his turn to find out what he wants."

* * *

"Thanks for this, mom." Kagome said. Her mom smiled so wrapped up in joy the world was tinted pink.

"No problem, honey, no problem. I'm so excited." There were practically stars in the older woman's eyes. Kagome was afraid she would run into something on their walk down the street to the doctor. "We get to find out if I'm having a sweet little granddaughter or a strong little grandson."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait." She frowned. "Inuyasha never told me what he wanted. I wonder if he'll be happy with it."

"He will." Midori insisted putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder. She could still remember carrying Kagome around. She had glowed with pregnancy and Hatichi, her husband, had practically worshiped at Kagome's tiny feet when she was born. He had spent hours at her crib just wacthing her sleep. When Souta had been born he had been beside himself with joy. He had immediatly gone out and bought a baby soccer jersey that had been too big for him. That was Midori's favorite photo. Sitting in the hospital bed with baby Sota in her arms his body wrapped in his cloud soft blue blanket with a red and white jersey pulled over it. Kagome, only a child, had been standing on her tip-toes looking at her baby brother and Hatichi had been beaming with pride. It was her happiest memory and had been taken right before the car accident that had robbed the family of their husband and father.

She shook her head and brought herself back to the present. "Don't worry, baby. He'll come around. This isn't just an emotional time for you. He must be going through his own emotional roller coster ride. Particularly with you saying you want out. He'll come around and you two will have a beautiful wedding and I'll have tons more grandchildren." Her eyes lit up again and Kagome wondered why her mother wanted them back together.

* * *

"Kagome." The elderly doctor Keade said looking at her patient. She saw her bulging belly inside. "I remember you when you would sneak in here after school with a scrapped knee just so you could get the lollipop on the way out. Now you're here, pregnant, and probably still wanting a lollipop on the way out. Kami, I'm old."

Kagome laughed and traced her stomach. "You're not old. You're just a sucker for big eyes and scrapped knees. And I _would_ like a sucker for your information."

"On the way out." Keade said sitting on the rolling stool with her clipboard on her knees.

It had been slightly odd for Kagome to come back to the doctor that had treated her her whole life instead of going to Dr. Sholtz. They treated her like a queen there. No wait, no rush, a glass of sparkling cider, and tasteful if bland decorations. Here she had waited for half an hour or more in the waiting room with screaming kids, runny nosed old men, and mothers who looked just a little too worn out.

"Mira should be back with the sonogram machine in a second." Keade said her kind, dark eyes twinkling. "Why don't you lay down. Have you been taking your pregnancy vitamins?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome said laying back. "Those delightful little horsepills. I've also been doing a little yoga."

"Don't want a baby belly, huh? Can't blame you. I never lost mine." Keade laughed and filled in her chart. "Birthing classes?"

"Not yet."

"Might want to get on it. Ah, Mira there you are. Leave it there, will you?" Keade said to the young nurse with dark hair.

"Yes, Dr. Miko." The girl smiled and left the sonogram machine in the middle of the room and left.

"Bet you want to see it, huh?" Keade asked taking the gel from the cart as Mira left.

"I'm so excited." Kagome said though she wished desperately Inuyasha was there. It just didn't seem right without him. But Keade was already smoothing down the gel with the sonogram wand thing and looking at the black and white screen.

"Let's see if we can get the little trouble maker, huh?" Keade moved the wand around and Kagome started recognizing parts. Ten fingers, ten toes, a huge head that Kagome couldn't imagine pushing out of her body, and was that...

"Look, Kagome. It's a boy."

Kagome lost her breath. A son, a tiny strong little boy.

* * *

Inuyasha was very nearly mad enough to kill someone.

"She sent you...to tell me..." he ground out through clenched teeth.

"No." Miroku corrected. "Kagome told _Sango _who sent me to tell you it's a boy."

Inuyasha focused on his breathing and tried counting to ten like his anger manager had told him to when he was a teenager but the numbers were spaced by images of Kagome finding out the gender without him.

"I deserved to find out when she did! I'm his father!" Inuyasha growled sweeping his arm out to the side and knocking his reports, his cup of penicls and pens, and his phone to the floor.

"At least she told you." Miroku said.

"Why are you on her side!" Inuyasha demanded slamming his fist on his desk. "I'm sick of this, Miroku! Why do you keep talking to her?"

"Inuyasha we're not in high school!" Miroku growled back. "It's no longer a case if you don't like someone I don't like them either. I happen to enjoy Kagome's company and I adore Sango."

"You are my lawyer!" Inuyasha shouted standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk.

Miroku mimicked him. "I know that! But you're both my friend and Sango is my girlfriend! I don't want to do this! Anything else Inuyasha, ask me anything else and I would do it for you but don't make me choose between you and Sango!"

"Why? Don't know who you'd choose?" Inuyasha sneered.

"No." Miroku said his voice deadly calm now. "The problem is I do know who I'd choose, Inuyasha. You're my best friend and you always have been but the hard truth is I love Sango. I stayed at my place last night and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I can't live without her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "One night. You were probably sick or something."

"Yeah. Heartsick." Miroku said feeling the blood boil through his viens. "You and your problems with Kagome are driving a wedge through a relationship I had to crawl through broken glass to get! I won't let you and your baby mama drama ruin my life! Fire me if you want I don't care I have enough money stored to take an early retirement but find another lawyer for this!"

He turned and stormed out not wanting to stay another second.

"Oh, yeah! Well..." Inuyasha trailed off not sure what to say. He dropped back into his chair.

Damn her! Why did she have to screw everything up! Everything was perfect until she decided she wanted the contract gone.

Inuyasha sat there in silence, too destracted to work and as his heartrate calmed so did he. He didn't know why he was holding on so tight to the contract. But Kagome had sworn to bare his child in writing! He still wanted the baby why didn't she?

If he was being honest with himself he knew that he could barely belive the baby was there. Sure Kagome was getting big and she was deffinately hormonal but some part of him didn't believe it. The vagely shapped sonograms were no help and he hadn't been able to feel it and with Kagome gone he had no proof it really exsisted. She was the only proof of his son and he wanted her back and she would come back if he had to force her to!

* * *

"Why did you tell him that?" Kagome asked Sango, she was mad because she just found out that Sango had told Miroku to tell Inuyasha the baby was a boy. Kagome and her mother were the only people who knew, Sango was just being a vindictive bitch by rubbing the fact that Kagome knew the gender in his face. "How did you even find out he was a boy?"

She shrugged. "I guessed."

Kagome sighed and tried to reign in her emotions. "Sango, you lied to him. What if the baby was a girl? And why would you do that?"

"Because he's an asshole." Sango said sitting back against the couch still looking at the TV screen that niether of them were really watching.

"He doesn't deserve that." Kagome insisted. "He deserved to hear it from me. Not from Miroku who got it from you who supposedly got it from me."

Sango sighed but seemed convinced she had done nothing wrong.

"Sango, I don't want him to hate me. I just want-" She got cut off by the door slamming open and Miroku storming in, his eyes firey and determined.

"Miroku, what-" Sango started but she was cut off by him grabbing her face and slamming his lips down on hers. She only had time to gasp before his tongue dashed inside. In their kisses and lovemaking he had usually let Sango take control. He enjoyed being pleasured and she enjoyed being in control. But now he grabbed and took from her what he wanted without appology or any care about what _she_ wanted.

He stopped as suddenly as he started but he only put a few inches of space between them. Kagome had already left the house recognizing a couple that needed time alone.

Sango was breathing hard, her arms frozen by her side and Miroku had never looked so dominating. To a girl who had never let herself be dominated it was strangely sexy.

"I told Inuyasha where he could shove his contract." he said at last running his thumb over her cheek. "I wont let his stupidity tear us apart."

"Oh, Miroku." Sango said her face flushing. "You didn't have to do that. Kagome told me...I mean, I've been a real bitch about this whole thing and I shouldn't have done some things and I never should have taken out things on you. I never should have divided your loyalty or...or..."

"Hush." Miroku said softly. "Even if you hadn't done it, Inuyasha would have and he did. But I chose you Sango."

"Miroku you shouldn't have-"

"I love you." he said firmly cutting her off and making her already wide eyes go wider. "I love you, so much. I should have known when I bought you Dolce. I've never brought a woman Dolce. I've showered them in flowers and candies but never deseigner clothing. But it didn't hit me until last night. Sango I lay in bed and I couldn't sleep. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I kept reaching for you but you weren't there. Food didn't taste right, the shower wouldn't go to the temperture I wanted, I couldn't even decide what to wear. I don't know what you did but I just can't function without you."

"Miroku." Sango whispered her eyes misty.

"I'm a dman good lawyer. That's not arogence but a statement of fact. I'm not the best but I'm damn close. So if I fought Kagome in court she wouldn't have a chance. But I couldn't see her lose and I couldn't see you become bitter toward me because if it."

"I wouldn't-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You would. Myabe not at first but it would stew and hit when you least expected it."

He kissed her again, gently this time, but still selfishly. He pulled her up off the couch and into his arms and he felt at home.

She pulled back this time. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to force you into this descision. I've been such a bitch. I'll stop. I'll behave, I promise. And, Miroku, I love you, too. So much. I held Kirara last night but it just wasn't the same and I wanted you home so many times."

"Home." he repeated hte word and smiled. "I like the sound of it." He bent down and kissed her once, twice, the swept her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Miroku!" Sango cried in surprise with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy doing this." He promised and took her down to the bedroom.

* * *

For lack of a better option, Kagome had been staying at Rin's place. Her plants needed watering and since Rin didn't mind, Kagome figured why not? Sango and Miroku were at her house, Kagome didn't have a place anymore and she didn't want to go back to mom's, so she stayed there. Kept the plants happy and promised to pay the bills she ran up.

When the phone rang in the middle of the night she was tempted not to answer it but she reached over anyway.

"'Lo?" she slurred her eyes not even open.

_"Hey, Kagome_." Rin's voice came through, bright and perky.

"If you're not dying I'm going to kill you. It's 2:34 in the morning." Kagome grumbled.

_"I know but I need a favor." _She pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "What?"

"_Can you, _subtly_, slip it to Sesshomaru that I'm coming home?"_

"What? Why?" Kagome asked rolling from her side to her back. She couldn't wait to be able to sleep on her stomach again. She didn't normally but just having the option taken away made her want to.

_"No reason_." she lied very badly. She seemed to realize this before Kagome could point it out because she said, _"Okay, there is a reason but I'll tell you later. Just let it slip in a conversation or something that I'll be home at the end of the week_." She said the day and time she was expected in.

"Will do." Kagome promised.

Rin thanked her in her damned too happy voice and hung up.

Immediatly Kagome called Sesshomaru.

She had to threaten a servant with bodily injury before he would wake him up and when he answered he wasn't too happy.

"_You better be dying, Kagome."_

"You know you'd feel terrible if I _was_ dying." she said with a half smile.

_"Get to the point or I'm hanging up."_

"Rin's coming home." Kagome said.

There was a moment of silence and Kagome thought he had hung up but he finally said. "_Home? When?"_

"End of the week." Kagome shrugged. "Go appologize your ass off and in return, try to talk Inuyasha into letting me out of our contract."

There was another, less lengthy, moment of silence. "_Bribing me?"_

"You want the time and flight number?" Kagome asked.

There was another moment of silence. "_Very well. I will speak to my brother. I cannot promise anything, he is extremely hardheaded."_

"I know." Kagome sighed. "Just talk to him." She told him Rin's arrival time. "Hint of advise? I wouldn't bring up the contract except to mention that you're an idiot for thinking of it."

Another moment of silence. "_Very well. Thank you, Kagome. I will fufill my part of the deal. When I'm not sleeping of course_."

"Naturally. By the way, don't mention I told you she's coming back, okay?"

"_Very well."_

They hung up and Kagome tried to snuggle into her pillow from the side. It didn't work too well.

* * *

_"Attention passengers. We're coming up on Tokyo Airspace. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."_

Feeling excited, Rin sat her seat up and buckled in. She had been away from home for a month. The store must be in an aweful state without her, so she hoped. If it wasn't that just meant she had an excellent manager and she was practically useless. Sad thought. She couldn't wait to see her friends and soo how big Kagome had gotten in her absence. To hear Kagome tell it she could fill a stadium by herself but Rin knew better.

The landing process took a while but when she finally got off she had a surprise waiting for her.

Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the terminal, looking right at her.

She felt a shiver of pleasure go down her spine but she frowned like she was unhappy to see him. She sighed and walked forward, the expresion on her face anything but joyous.

"Sesshomaru." she greeted.

"I'm sorry." he said immediatly. "I was wrong to suggest such an outragous contract. You were very right to deny me." Even appologizing he looked like an ancient lord ordering his troops off to battle.

"Okay." Rin said. "Anything else?"

"Marry me." he said as if asking her the time.

"That's one sucky proposal." Rin said but in her head she was dancing gleefully.

"I can take you to dinner." He said. "Prehaps surprising you by taking you to an expensive jewelry chain. I wont get on my knee."

"No, you wouldn't." Rin said thinking this man wouldn't get down on his knees and beg for his life even if his life depended on it. He would die first.

"The fact of the matter is, Rin, I want you in my life. I want you to be a part of it."

"Just a part?" she asked.

"The largest part." he said and reached into his pocket. "I got this for you." He opened the small ring box and Rin couldn't stop her gasp nor her jaw dropping. The diamond inside was orange. He had known she wouldn't like a traditional color and he went for orange. The design was odd but captivating and the band was silver.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." she said looking at the ring in reverence.

"Do you want a bigger one?" he asked making her look up at him. "Perhaps more gems?"

"How can that diamond get any bigger?" Rin asked. "And I wont marry you because you demand it."

He caught her words and their order. He was a very good business man, he knew how to say something but mean something else all while saying exactly that.

"Then let me ask you." He said walking close to her and holding out the ring box. "I will not get on my knees and I will not beg. But I will ask. Will you marry me, Rin?"

She looked at the gem then up at him. "Tell me you love me. Say it and mean it."

"I do love you." he said simply as he had said everything else. "At least I assume I do. I enjoy you, your company, your spirit and liveliness. I want to be near you and I want you by me always. I want you to bare my children. I suppose those are the things that make up love so I'll have to assume that I am in love."

Rin laughed. "Leave it to you to try and analyze love." She took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I'll marry you. For all those reasons and because I believe that you are my soul mate. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that passions dont always fade."

He rasied and eyebrow and smirked. "Looking forward to it."


	9. Month 6 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 6 part 1**

"Wait, wait wait." Sango said cutting Rin off mid-story. "You're telling me that all of that, getting mad, flying to South America, everything was a big trick?"

Rin laughed happily as she looked down at her ring.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. They were at Rin's while she unpacked and told them what had happened.

"I told you I was going to marry Sesshomaru as soon as he found out he couldn't live without me." She laughed and walked into her bathroom to replace her toothbrush and things.

"And you chose this way because...?" Sango asked.

Rin smiled in absolute rapture, "It was the fastest way. How else do you show a guy he can't live without you except by forcing him to live without you?"

"So you flying to South America?" Kagome asked next as she rubbed her large stomach happily.

"I planned that trip months in advance. I didn't know I would use it for this but they were both together." Rin laughed and hung up her clothes. "Come on, I'm surprised he didn't see through that one. Do you know how long it takes to get a passport and the vacanations and booking the hotels in advance?"

"So you didn't know that he was going to ask you to sign the contract?"

Rin shrugged and began replacing her shoes. "Well, I knew he would do something stupid. I just didn't know when or what. If it had been some other time I would have just gone to Osaka or something. I was just lucky the trip and his stupidity meshed so nicely." She smiled again.

"Do you know what he'll do to you if he ever finds out you tricked him?" Kagome asked knowing about Sesshomaru's temper.

Rin seemed nonpulsed. "Simple fix. He'll never find out. And if he does it will be far too late because he'll be far too in love with me."

"Famous last words." Sango said.

Rin sighed and stuck her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Are either of you going to be happy for me? I _am_ getting married."

"I already said congratulations." Sango said.

Kagome stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we're happy for you, swetie. This is wonderful. But you've only known him for, what? 2 months?"

"2 and a half." Rin corrected.

"We just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Kagome said smiling at her.

"I love him, and that's all I need to know." Rin smiled back. "By the way, since you introduced us, will you be my maid of honor?"

Kagome's face went blank for a moment then split into a big smile. "Of course I will!"

"And you'll be a bridesmaid, right Sango?" She asked.

Sango smiled. "Of course."

Rin bounced away as she continued putting up her things. "So enough about me, how are things with you Inuyasha?"

"Not nearly as good." She admitted. "I want things back to how they used to be. When he'd come back from work and kiss me or surprise me with a way too expensive gift." She sighed. "Rin you're an expert as manipulating a Takahashi. What should I do?"

"Me? Oh no." Rin shook her head. "I'm not the master of that, I can only manipulate one. To find out how to manipulate Inuyasha we must go to the real Master. The Sensie that left us all in the dust on manipulating a Takahashi years ago. There is only one." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Izayoi Takahashi."

* * *

Izayoi laughed from her end of the phone. "Girls, I would be more than happy to help."

She lounged back on the large deck at the beautiful house overlooking the ocean on the California coastline. The stars sparkled and the ocean sounded mystical in the dead of night. The beach, so busy on other sections, was perfectly clear here at any time of day because this was her beach house and her private beach. Well her and her darling husband's.

"Izayoi, who are you talking to?" Inutaisho asked nibbling on her ear. He was feeling frisky all the time since they had started their around the world vacation. So was she for that matter. For such an older woman, she had a wonderful body and she knew her dearest treated his like a temple.

Call it vanity if you wanted, but Izayoi knew the dangers of middle aged men. She trusted the man who held her heart completely but she didn't trust the bimbos who wouldn't mind being a rich man's mistress. So she kept herself beautiful for him and, she admitted it, her own personal vanity.

"Oh, no one, love. Why don't you go get some of those margarittas and meet me on the beach." she turned her head and kissed him. Just a quick peck that promised more to come.

"Late night swim?" he asked looking hungry though not for food.

"Leave those expensive swim trunks of yours in the room." She winked and he disappeared.

She turned her attention back to the phone. "This just requires a woman's touch girls. Inuyasha is the more hard headed of my boys."

"_Wait."_ Rin inturrupted. "_I thought only Inuyasha was your son."_

"Well, biologically, yes." Izayoi sat up and untied her wrap. "But I raised both of them and I love them equally. Anyway, back to the point. Inuyasha is much more stubborn. He's like a pit-bull or a snapping turtle. Once he gets his jaws into something he never lets go." She heard the shutting of the front door and knew she was running out of time. "You've made him dig his heels in, Kagome, now the only thing that will get him to give in is himself deciding to give in."

"_How do I do that_?" Kagome asked.

"Go talk to him personally. Tell him what you want. Inuyasha was never one for subtlety. If you want him to know something you have to tell him. Blunt and obvious that's how he works." She pulled her bikini top off and put it on the chair with her wrap.

"_Will he understand?" _she asked, worried.

"I don't know." She admitted looking at the dark sand as her husband's figure came into view. He had a very fine ass. "But Inuyasha respects somone who fights their own battles and he'll respect you for coming to him. Fight your case. You have to believe in what you're doing. Make him believe it too."

_"Okay, I will." _she promised.

Izayoi smiled as Inutaisho laid out a big beach blanket. He was so thoughtful. "I have to go, darling."

"_Thanks, Izayoi."_ All three girls said at once.

"Good luck, huney." she hung up and left the balcony. She left her bottom on. Inutaisho would want to remove it himself.

* * *

"Congratulations, Rin." Inuyasha said hugging her. Despite his recent troubles with Kagome he _liked _Rin. She was just so damn sweet.

"Thanks, big brother." She said looking at her ring again. It seemed she was peeking at it every other moment. "You didn't have to take us to dinner you know."

"Nonsense." he smiled. "I want to welcome you to the family. And I might as well invite Sesshomaru while I'm at it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Can we go into the resturaunt now?"

It was the same place where Miroku and Sango finally got together, the best resturaunt he could think of.

Inuyasha nodded and walked in behind him, his arm around Rin's shoulders. "So, Rin, how do you feel about bachelor parties?"

"Inuyasha if I find one speck of stripper glitter on his body I'll come after your skin." She said with a smile.

He laughed. "I'll just have to tell them to wear no glitter."

She laughed with him and they were seated and Inuyasha ordered them some champagne.

"Get whatever you want, Rin. It's all on me." he promised as she opened her menu.

"You're being unusually nice tonight." Sesshomaru commented dryly as he looked at the expensive lobster dish. It may be nothing compared to what Inuyasha had but if he planned something mischevious, as he no doubt was, Sesshomaru was going to make him pay in any way possible.

"You just got engaged." Inuyasha pointed out as their bread waiter brought them some warm loaves and butter. "Should I put on black in mourning and light a candle?"

Sesshomaru glared at him but Rin giggled.

Oh she was going to be so good for him, Inuyasha thought. His brother needed a sense of humor. Bad.

While he discussed plans for a bachelor party he knew Sesshomaru would never go to with Rin, the waiter came to take their orders.

Halfwayd through the appetizers, Inuyasha turned to Rin and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready?"

"Isn't that what you should be asking your brother?" she asked back sipping her bubbly drink.

"Yeah but Sesshomaru never does anything without checking 50 times. It's you I'm worried about. You're going to be married to His Highness, The Ice King. This requires intense mental preparation."

Rin laughed. "I'm sure. You know what they say about opposites attracting."

"Yeah but they meant things like magnets. This is more like a snowflake facing lava."

"Why did I change from Ice King to lava?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who said you changed?" Inuyasha asked back with a smirk as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His brother was enjoying this entirely too much.

"Are you saying you're against this?" Rin asked.

"Of course not." Inyuasha scoffed. "I wish you all the best. I'm just concerned that Sesshomaru might develope emotions while with you."

"That would be bad?" Rin smiled.

"Duh. The shock might make his brain explode." Rin laughed as their meal was delivered.

"You know, Inuyasha, you haven't asked about Kagome." Sesshomaru pointed out as he picked up a piece of lobster.

It was Inuyasha's eyes turn to narrow.

"Don't you wish to know how she and the baby are doing?" Sesshomaru stuck the bite in his mouth as Rin's smile faded.

"Guys, don't do this..."

"So how are they?" Inuaysha asked his grip so tight on his own fork that his knuckles had turned white.

"Kagome is alright. She seems sad lately. Maybe it's the hormones."

Inuyasha glared as Sesshomaru smirked in triumph.

"Guys-"

"And the baby is doing well too. I hear it's a bouncing baby boy."

"Guys!"

"Good for them." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"You really should just let her out of the contract, little brother. No point in forcing her to do what she doesn't want to. That will only make her bitter."

"Sesshomaru." Rin pleaded as the warm glow of the evening vanished. But he just kept on talking in that smug voice of his.

"You know she's been trading sleeping places frequently lately. I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know for sure but isn't all that stress unhealthy for both her and the baby." He smirked.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried but it was too late because Inuyasha was on his feet throwing his expensive pasta on Sesshomaru's suit.

"Fuck you, bastard!" He growled and left the resturaunt.

"Why would you do that?" Rin said her face unhappy. "He was being nice."

Sesshomaru leaned back as three waiters appeared with napkins. "He was baiting me so I did the same to him. He just happened to take the bait and I didn't."

"That wasn't nice." She stood up. "I'm going home. I'll...call you later." she turned and left the resturaunt.

* * *

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, when I asked you to talk to him I didn't mean for you to piss him off more."

"Sorry." He said emotionlessly.

She sighed again. "No you're not. You just want me to talk to Rin for you."

He looked at her without speaking and she rolled her eyes. "I will, okay. I promise. "

"Thank you." He took a bite of the pasta he had ordered. He had agreed to meet Kagome at this bistro mainly because she had passed it, smelled the food, and wanted it so badly she had walked inside before she had realized what had happened.

She took a large bite of her meatball footlong and tried to control her drool. For some reason Italian food was even more delicious than usual. She blamed her son.

She wanted nothing more than to think of a name for him but Inyasha deserved an imput so for now he was just her son. He was also apparently an aspiring gymnist judging by the summersaults and cartwheels he enjoyed performing in her womb.

"So why did you call me here?" he asked lowering his fork and patting his mouth. Kagome often found it funny how vein Sesshomaru was. He cared for his skin as if the fate of teh world depended on it and his hair like the fate of the universe depended on it. She was sure his hair was softer than hers.

"Well, I need a bit of a favor."

"If it's about your baby shower the answer is no." he said immediatly.

Kagome laughed. "Rin talked to you about that then?"

"She invited me. I told her it was for girls but she insisted."

"You're going?" Kagome asked in shock and she knew the answer when he didn't respond. She giggled and he glared. "Don't worry. It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" He took another bite.

"I need you to take me shopping."

Sesshomaru blinked at her. "Rin has to drag me to take her shopping." He said at last. "Why would I take you?"

"Two reasons." Kagome smiled licking some sauce off her finger. "One: For the stuff I need I don't have enough money. And Two: you owe me for introducing you to Rin."

He raised an eyebrow then closed his eyes. "Very well. What do you need?"

Kagome smiled in triumph.

* * *

"Hello?" Inuyasha said after clicking the speaker button on his phone. He was in the middle of paperwork and didn't see the name but wasn't surprised when Miroku's voice came through.

_"The Ikamura case is over with. He owes you a hundred fifty grand."_

"Nice. What happened?"

_"Oh, some bull about not knowing he was hacking our files. Like you could do it without knowing. Anyway, judge ruled in our favor. He asked how your mother was doing."_

Inuyasha smiled and signed his name and moved the paper to the side. "SHe's great. I hear she's in California now. Are you still at the courthouse?"

"_No, I just left. Turning onto Main Street now."_

"Darn, wanted to ask him if his wife was tired of him yet."

Miroku laughed. Their conversations had been slightly strained lately. Each of them were tip-toeing around mentioning their argument. When Miroku had returned to work the next day, Kagome's file had been taken away from his files and neither man mentioned anything about it. Inuyasha would never admit it but Miroku's friendship meant a lot to him and he didn't want to risk it over this.

"_I heard Rin is mad at Sesshomaru." _Miroku said.

"Yeah, she is. Been engaged two weeks and he's already screwing things up."

_"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi is waiting for you." _His secretaries words made his heart skip a beat.

"Uh...Send her in."

_"Right away, sir."_

_"I should go."_ Miroku said having heard the short conversation.

"Talk to you later." Inuyasha turned the phone off right as his doors opened.

Somewhere she had found a nice business suit. The butter-cream pants fluttered as she walked and the matching jacket was cut in a way that minamized the buldge of her stomach. Her under shirt was a bright salmon that dipped low enough to show her enlarged cleavage. Her hair was up and her make-up was subtle. She looked calm and steady, almost like a warrior ready for battle.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to look as calm as she did though his heart was racing in his chest and butteflies were holding races in his stomach.

"Inuyasha." She greated just as formally and sat down, with a little difficulty due to her stomach.

His son.

"What did you need?" he asked looking down at his paper work as she began organizing it into a pile. Actually he was just throwing things on top of each other but he couldn't see straight enough to even read the words on them.

"I've come to talk to you about our contract."

"You're not getting out. I told you that." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Will you at least listen to me?" Kagome asked. He looked back up at her and saw her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked so calm and conposed, so opposite from how he felt.

He wanted to leap up and shake some sense into her and at the same time draw her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to touch his son, to feel him, to ask how he was and snatch him away so Kagome couldn't steal him. Kami if Kagome didn't get to the point soon he might just beg her to come back.

"Why should I?" He asked as he leaned back in his leather chair. He struggled to look as cool as her. "You agreed to the terms."

"That was then. Times change and the things we want change and the things I want changed."

"Well the thing I want hasn't changed." he said his eyes getting dark.

Oh, Kagome loved it when he looked like that. Like a panther about to pounce, savoring the meal to come. Kami if she couldn't get him to break she just might beg for him to take her back.

"I still want my heir. Want it or not that is my baby in there. I'll pay you to carry it the rest of your term. A bonus for delivery and of course I'll pay your hospital bills."

"Inuyasha I don't want to just be a surrogate. I want to be his mother."

"Then-"

"And I still want you to be his father."

"Then why do you want out!" He demanded slamming his fist on the desk, his control finally snapping.

"Why did you want me out?" She snapped back.

"I never said I wanted you out." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You did." Kagome said firmly still in control of her temper. "At the resturaunt when I was making plans you got angry. Like you didn't want me in."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but no response came out. That had been exactly what he had been thinking that night. Somehow Kagome deciding where the baby room should be and the fact that he realized she had been staying with him in his room the entire time had made him uncomfortable. He wanted the easy sex back because it was just that, easy. Kagome had begun to complicate things and, he grudgingly admitted, he was scared of it. He had wanted a surrogate not a girlfriend and yet it seemed that was exactly what he was getting. That had scared him and he had reacted badly but he had not wanted to scare her away.

"That doesn't mean you can get out!" He cried.

"Please."

The softly spoken word nearly destroyed him. Had she yelled at him, he could have yelled back. If she raised her hand against him, well he couldn't fight back but he could hold her off. Had she continued with her stupid logical explanations he could have torn them apart as the business man he was.

But she said, almost to quietly to hear, that one damned word. Her eyes were sad now, pleading even as she looked at her hands in her lap which were shaking slightly.

There was no defense for that evil little word. It was an evil little mind-fuck that tore all the answers from his brain.

Even just looking at her like that, sad and withdrawal, was making him calm down. How could he be mad at her when she looked so damned innocent. And as he calmed down the other half of his brain began to be heard over the testosterone fueled half.

Why was he fighting so hard to keep her in the contract she so objected to? What was the point of holding her to it if it would only make her hate him? Make her bitter? What was the point?

"Fine." he said quietly looking dwon at his lap.

"What?" Kagome asked her eyes watery. He hadn't asid what she thought he said, had he? Surely not because he would never give in so quickly.

"I said fine. I'll...I'll let you out. Neither party want in, the contracts null and void." he opened his desk drawer and pulled out her file. From inside he took out their contract. She watched as he turned around in his chair and she heard the unmistakeable sound of a shredder.

He leaned back in his chair but didn't turn around. "I still want partial custody. We can...We can iron out the details later."

There was a moment of silence when neither of them spoke or even moved.

Inuyasha continued his view of the city, scanning surroundings so familiar to him he could have described them with his eyes closed. He didn't hear Kagome get up or walk over but he did feel her touch his shoulder however he didn't turn around.

"I want you to take me to dinner." she said at last.

He looked up at her in shock.

"Not a business dinner, a real dinner. Candles, wine, music, the works. I want you to take me to a movie, I hate horror movies though, so none of those. I want to move back in, back in your house, in your room, in your life. I want that ugly mustard yellow room to be the babies room. And I want you to feel this."

Before he could react, Kagome unbottoned her jacket and lifted her blouse, revealing her stomach which was much larger than the fancy tailored suit made it appear.

"Kagome, what-"

He stopped when she grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"What are you-" He tried again and once again stopped.

He gasped in a staggered breath and his eyes got wide and in an instant his whole world shifted.


	10. Month 6 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

I have a new poll up. Vote on what story you want me to write when I'm done writing these! Summeries are on my profile:)!

Time now for the Name That Baby Game! I don't like thinking of baby names so I'll let you guys do it! Give me some suggestions and I'll pick my favorite from among those C:!

**Month 6 part 2**

"MYOGA!" Inuyasha roared running into his house and making his butler jump.

"Master Inuyasha? You're home early. What-"

"Cigars! Myoga, everyone needs a cigar! Right now!" He grabbed the old man and began dancing wildly and erratically with him.

"Master? What-? What's going on?"

"Cigars, old man! The cubans!" Inuyasha's smile was so big Myoga was sure it was about to break off of his face.

"The one's you save for special occasions?" Myoga asked as his master let him go and ran into the kitchen without answering him all the while calling out, "Jiji! Champagne! Everyone needs champagne! Right now!"

"Myoga."

He turned at the much calmer voice and smiled.

"Kagome. Oh, it's good to see you. My you've gotten big." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." Her smile was wide as well but her excitement was clearly under control.

"So is all this because of you returning?" Myoga asked as Inuyasha ran back in and stuffed the flute of hastily poured champagne into the old man's hands.

Laughing and practically dancing, he ran upstairs to get the cigars.

"Not quite." Kagome laughed. "I came to the office and he felt the baby move."

"Oh, it moved."

"He." Kagome corrected happily as she stroked her stomach. "He moved."

"This does indeed call for champagne and cigars." Myoga smiled as Inuyasha came back downstairs with a box of hand rolled, premium blend, cuban cigars in his hand.

He passed them out as th others gathered in the front hall to find the source of the commotion.

"Kagome!"

"Hi, Tatsiki." She hugged her friend and he smiled as he had to lean over her ever-expanding belly.

"You look good." he said taking a sip of his bubbly drink. "And Inuyasha is damn near bouncing off the walls."

"Yeah." Kagome laughed.

"Does this mean he's forgiven you for the contract thing?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I can't tell. Before I had a chance to find out I let him feel my stmoach and...He's been like this since."

Inuyasha was currently riding on the biggest high of his life.

In his office, he hadn't been able to speak while Kagome told him what she wanted, mostly because he was confused. Then she had taken his hand and touched it to her stomach. At first there was nothing. He had been confused, but only for a moment.

Because then he felt it. At first it was just a tiny, butterfly wing like stirring, but then there had been a more powerful movement, not poweful, but stronger than the first one.

At that moment it had all clicked. That thing his brain had been unable to accept was suddenly real to him.

Of course Kagome was pregnant, of course that was his baby growing in there, of course his son was real. It was all very real now. He could already see his boy being the soccer star of school or the genius on campus. He could see him taking over his company or maybe being a world renowned doctor or even a big hotshot lawyer! It didn't matter at that moment because he was having a baby! A son!

This had to be the greatest day of his life!

"Kagome!" He cried pulling her into his arms. He kissed her cheek, a more happy, playful kiss than passionate. "We're having a baby, Kagome! A real baby!"

Kagome laughed. "Of course we are. Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I can't wait to redo the new baby room!" he kissed her other cheek, his own were flushed with excitement and his hair was flying around his face. "Do you think we should do traditional blue? Maybe green? Or maybe it will be themed! Lke an animal! How about turtles? No, no, no! Elephants!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome laughed grabbing his face and forcing him to focus on her. No one else noticed them because they were all busy enjoying their sudden, and very decadent, day off. "Tell me, does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"For what?" he seemed confused then his eyes softened. "The contract? Kagome, it doesn't matter now. You're back, you're both back."

"You did hear what I wanted right?" she asked.

"Yes, and I totally agree. That yellow was hidious and I can't wait to see it go. Oh! Croccodiles! How about crocodiles?"

"Can you focus on something other than your son for a moment please?" she asked loving how enthusiastic he was.

But he only seemed to have heard two words of her sentence. "My son. I'm having a son."

"Inuyasha, did you hear what else I wanted?" she pressed. She had to know.

"Kagome, I'll take you to dinner every night if you want! And a movie every time you ask!" he was completely oblivious to what she meant.

"No, Inuyasha. When I said dinner or a movie I meant a date."

He didn't seem to hear her for a second, then his face turned serious as her words reached his over stimulated brain. "A date? But I thought you wanted things as they were?"

"I do. And I don't." she took his hand and held it between her own. "I know we're doing things out of order, Inuyasha. But...I want a chance to see if you are the one I truely love."

"What-?"

"I want to go on dates. Fairs, swim parks, walks on the beach, everything. So, maybe our program got a little jumbled and we jumped the gun." she put a hand on her stomach. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know if I'm the woman you love? Because I think we have a chance. We lived together for months, expecting a baby, sleeping together, eating, living together. Please Inuyasha. It may not be traditional for me to ask but we're going at this back-asswards anyway so...Will you go out with me?"

* * *

"Well, well, Ms. Higurashi."

"Hello, Dr. Sholtz." Kagome smiled at him from her place on the table.

"You missed your appointment last month." he chastised with a kind smile.

"Sorry." She laughed. "I find out what my baby is from my family doctor. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, dear. Whatever maked you happiest." he smiled and began writing on his clipboard. "And where is Mr. Takahashi this afternoon?"

"Oh, he's coming." Kagome assured him. "His staff meeting ran a little late but he was already on his way when I called him. He should be here soon."

"Good, good." He finished writing and looked up at her. "So, are you having your baby here or at your family doctor."

"Here." she said immediatly. "I love Keade but her little clinic isn't good for baby deliveries."

"Good." He smiled at her and made another note. "So, how about we get started and we'll save the sonogram until daddy gets here."

"Alright." Kagome said and tried to help him lift her own feet into the stirrups. It was getting harder to do.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, why are you hovering?" Rin asked. It was her favorite time of day again, something she had missed immesnly while on her trip. Sweeping and cleaning her salon while listening to music and dancing like she was crazy. She had been inturrupted by her darling fiance who hadn't spoken a word other than hello and a small peck on the cheek.

Normally Rin didn't mind people watching her dance, it didn't matter because she knew they danced just as insanely when no one watched but Sesshomaru was different. Rin was sure the only dance he knew was a waltz and he just stared at her. He barely moved or blinked just stared.

"I want to appologize for the other night." he said formally.

Rin rolled her eyes where he couldn't see. He was so damn formal even his appologies sounded like demands. 'Forgive me!' is closer to what he meant. Kami she loved him.

"Forget it. They're back together now and that's all that matters." she said sweeping those hard to reach hairs under her station.

"I do not mean I'm sorry for what I said to Inuyasha." he said walking over to her and taking the broom from her hands. "I couldn't care less about him. I am sorry that I upset you though. It was a dinner to congratulate our engagement and I ruined it for you. Forgive me."

Rin took her broom back and smiled. "Forget it. It's not important."

Before she could turn away Sesshomaru had grasped her arms and pulled her closer. "It was important to you. Forgive me."

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I already have. I know you aren't your brother's number 1 fan and I don't care. You were just being yourself and I love you for that."

"Most women would be lecturing a man after that." he said cautiously. Well, as cautiously as Sesshomaru's deep voice ever got.

Rin shrugged. "It wouldn't do any good at all. We'd end up mad at each other and you would think you were the one who was right and your behavior wouldn't change anyway so...Let's just forget it."

"You are not like other women." Sesshomaru said his voice devoid of emotion but she could tell he was happy.

Sesshomaru kissed like no other. Not that she was a slut but Rin had kissed her fair share of guys. Even before she met Sesshomaru they had all fallen flat somehow. But Sesshomaru...

She shuddered when he drew his large hand slowly up her back and into her hair. Her tiny size made her have to angle her head nearly straight up to kiss him but it gave him a feeling of dominence over her that he had missed in the other leggy women with heels longer than their fingers.

Sesshomaru's kisses were long and slow, like he had all the time in the world to enjoy them. He didn't feast, he savored. Drew out each response from her with long, languid strokes. After kissing men who kissed like they had never done so before or would ever get to again, the slwo kisses Sesshomaru gave were even more wonderful. And he kissed like he meant it. Like you were the only girl he had ever kissed and ever would kiss again.

Rin was going to make she was the only one he would ever kiss.

When he pulled back neither of them were out of breath, his kisses were far too lazy and easy for that, but her face was flushed and his normally icy eyes burned with desire.

"When is our wedding going to be?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"What, you don't want to live in sin first?"

He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear driving all the clear thoughts from her mind.

"I'm old fashioned." he whispered before pulling back with a slight smirk on his face.

Kami he was evil and kami how she loved him.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as Dr. Sholtz put her legs back down for her.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was killer." he said as he grabbed her hand. "We seen the baby yet?"

"We were waiting for you. I'll go get the cart." Dr. Sholtz smiled and left.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome and kissed her. Oh how he had missed the taste of her lips.

"I got the reservations as Shikon." he smiled brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "And Sango and Miroku agreed to go with us to the movies tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled up at him.

**_Flashback_**

_It may not be traditional for me to ask but we're going at this back-asswards anyway so...Will you go out with me?" _

_Inuyasha stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "But..." He seemed to be trying to collect his thoughts as Tatsiki turned on some music. "I thought we only wanted the baby. And it probably wouldn't work out anyways. I mean, what are the odds that the woman I got pregnant is the woman I'm supposed to love."_

_"Pretty good considering everything." Kagome smiled at him but he looked unconvinsed. "Inuyasha, unless you try we'll never know. Don't you want to find out so you wont look back and wonder what could have been?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. "I'm not a very good boyfriend. My last girlfriend called me a cold hearted bastard who was way too arrogent for my own good."_

_"You are." Kagome agreed but she smiled at him. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."_

_"You'd love me for being an ass?" he seemed confused._

_"You like some one for their good qaulities but you love them for their bad." she said. "I learned that from my mother. I nag, Inuyasha. A lot. I nag and often I'm repetative. But would you have me any other way?"_

_Inuyasha stared at her in thought._

_Slowly, he smiled._

_"I wouldn't change a damn thing." he said bringing her close. "And yes, I'll go out with you. Though I'm still mad at you."_

_Kagome smiled suggestively. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

_Inuyasha smirked and they left the others to comtinue their impromtu party._

_****__Normal_

"Oh, mom invited you to dinner on Saturday." she said as Dr. Sholtz came back in.

"Well, let's see that bouncing baby...what was it again, Kagome?"

"A boy." she said looking at Inuaysha. "A beautiful little boy."

* * *

"I like the name Kouga." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha shuddered.

"No. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. That name makes me want to punch something for some odd reason."

Kagome laughed.

They were enjoying a meal at Shikon, their first date, it was made funny by the fact that Kagome was pushing 7 months pregnant at this point.

"Well, what name do you like?" she asked enjoying the pasta on her plate. Italian was just so damn _good_!

"How about Hakudoshi?"

Kagome laughed. "Hakudu...Hakuna..." She laughed. "I can't even pronounce it."

"We could name it after my dad. Or your gramps."

Kagome shook her head. "No way. If we named him after Gramps he would expect him to follow in his footsteps."

"Not going to happen." They both said at the same time making each other laugh.

Damn her. Inuyasha thought. He was supposed to not be enjoying himself. His and Kagome's relationship had been based on sex before. Just sex and that had been easy. No commitment.

But a little part of his brain whispered that that wasn't true. Sure it was partially based on sex but it was also based on his currently nameless son.

That didn't count. The other part of his brain protested as Kagome thought about Inutaisho's name. That commitment was to his son, a commitment he had wanted to make. He hadn't wanted a wife and he certainly hadn't wanted a girlfriend. If Kagome didn't hate invasive medical procedures so much they wouldn't have even been connected by sex.

The other part of his brain told him that he was lying to himself. Even when he had first met her Inuyasha had desired Kagome. She was beautiful with a certain strength in her eyes that dared anyone to challenge her. It was an unresistable challange and sleeping with her that first night had been very easy.

Now, as women were seemingly preprogramed to do, she was complicating things. Turning their sex and shared parenthood into an actual relationship.

He should have gone down kicking and screaming, butted heads with her from the beginning. Yet, to his own surprise, he hadn't.

Shredding the contract had been easy. Feeling the baby and accepting it had been easy. And this date was easy. So easy it felt as natural as breathing.

He hadn't yet decided if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Kagome walked into her and Inuyasha's house yawning, her feet hurting, and feeling positively bitchy. She was just waiting for someone to make one step out of line so she could rip them to shreds because she just felt in that kind of mood.

She doubted it was hormones, the doctor said those had evened out already, maybe she was just feeling bitchy.

Maybe it was because three different mothers, mothers of the bratiest children at the daycare to be exact, had all needed someone to stay extra late today. So after a day of dealing with screaching youngsters of varying decibels, she was given the three highest pitched most whiniest ones. She planned on praying tonight her son would be so much better.

She stopped in front of the door for a moment to stretch. She placed a hand on the small of her back and cringed. Backpain. This kid was still so small yet he seemed to wiegh a ton and the extra weight was hell on her back.

Planning on sitting down the second she could, she opened the door and looked into darkness which was odd because she knew Myoga wouldn't have turned the lights off yet.

Thinking the man was old and probably needed as much rest as her, she reached over and flipped the switch-

-and screached as a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!" rang out.

She jumped and placed a hand on her heart.

"Kami! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked her heart racing and her adrenaline pulsing through her viens. Then she looked up and saw her surprise coronary welcoming commitee.

It was mostly girls. Rin, her mother, Sango, her friends from work, her friends from school, Sesshomaru sulking in the corner looking like he would rather be peeling his own skin than be here, Miroku smiling joyfully, Myoga, Jiji, Max, Tatsiki waving happily with a drink in his hand, some friends from her old nieghborhood, and even old lady Keade.

They were standing in a small field of baby blue and white confetti and above their heads on a great white banner were the words 'IT"S A BOY!' in the same blue. There was some music in the background and a table along the wall piled high with food. Italian, which Jiji had noticed her recent obsession with, and a bunch of pastries and cakes and tiny baby shaped cookies that were from the master desert chef Max covered in blue icing and sprinkles.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked laughing though her heart was still turned up full speed.

"Your baby shower of course." Rin laughed grabbing a flute of champagne that was only half full. "Here, this is all you get so make it last." She walked forward and handed it to her.

"Congratulations, honey." her mother said walking forward and kissing her cheeks.

"Come sit down." Myoga said pointing to a very comfy looking Laz-E-Boy in front of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll rub your feet. It's been a while." Tatsiki winked.

A little in shock, Kagome took her champagne and sat down and let Tatsiki use his masterful hands to sooth her aching feet. All around her, her friends were laughing and talking and tossing around baby names.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Max when he brought her a baby shaped cookie.

"Not invited!" Rin butted in, her face so happy her cheeks were turning red.

"Why not?" Kagome asked as Tatsiki put her shoes back on.

"Not guys aloud." she said firmly.

"Tatsiki? May I ask your gender?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Haha." Rin mocked as Tatsiki chuckled. "He doesn't count, he's gay. Miroku is on Sango gaurd duty because she's PMSing tonight and you know how she gets."

Kagome lauhed. Sango brought PMS to a whole new level of misery and suffering. Not for herself but everyone else. Miroku seemed to be the only one who didn't mind.

"Sesshomaru is being punished for being rude. I'm not mad but yelling at him will teach him nothing you have to be cruel and unusual with him."

Kagome laughed and Rin kept speaking.

"Jiji and Max are here to keep us fat and happy so they're excused, and Myoga lives here so it's not like we could kick him out."

"Inuyasha lives here and you kicked him out." Kagome said taking a tiny sip of her rationed champagne.

"We did not." Rin said. "We just put in a little call to his secretary who agreed to find work he needed done today."

"Speaking of which." Myoga said at that moment with a twinkle in his eye. "Master Inuyasha has called to say he'll be late tonight and not to wait up."

Kagome laughed again and spent her night being pampered and loved and before she knew it her bitchy mood had evaporated.


	11. Month 7 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 7 part 1**

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It's okay." Kagome comforted him as they walked through the front door.

He looked green and pale all at the same time.

"Lady Kagome? What happened to Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked them, his expression one of concern.

Inuyasha started shaking and he got, if possible, greener.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Think happy thoughts." Kagome steered him into the living room and helped him sit down. "Stay here, I'm going to go get you some water, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly but he was looking off deep into space.

Kagome had reached a point in her pregnancy where she began waddling. Dr. Sholtz had said it was because her body was preparing her for birth and was releasing a hormone called relaxin. It made her joints loose, which was going to be good when her pelvis began separating during labor, but right now it just made her waddle.

Myoga followed her into the kitchen, looking bemused. "What happened to him?"

Kagome started giggling. "Well, you know how today was our first birthing class, right?"

"Yes?" Myoga nodded.

She opened a cabinet door and tried to reach the glasses. Unfortunately she couldn't stand on her toes and her belly was in the way and she was short and she couldn't reach them. "Well, they showed us a birthing video. A very...uh...graphic birthing video."

"How graphic?" Myoga asked as he got the glass for her.

"Well, let's see." Kagome smiled thanks as she took the glass from him. "We got intimately acquainted with the mother, thought we never actually saw her face."

Myoga laughed as she filled the glass with ice then water. "Poor Master. He's probably traumatized by now."

"He didn't do too terribly." Kagome said giggling. "Some guys left the room, actually throwing up. He stayed through the whole thing, well most of it. He turned his head a few times and didn't watch."

Myoga chuckled softly as she returned to the living room.

"Inuyasha? Sweetie?" Kagome said gently. He hadn't moved an inch. "It's okay now, honey."

"I didn't think it would stretch like that." he said quietly while turning his head as if he were seeing it again. "I didn't know it _could_."

"Here, Inuyasha." Kagome gave him the water but he took it with numb hands. "Now, Inuyasha, it was a perfectly natural process-"

"It didn't _look_natural, it looked painful. Like some horror movie." He tried to take a drink but some splashed down his shirt.

Afraid that his shaking hands would spill the water all over the couch or the floor or himself, Kagome took it from him and placed it on the coffee table. She sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to freak out. That's how it was supposed to look."

He shuddered and looked at her for the first time. "Are you going to do that?"

Kagome nodded and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Don't worry. Women have been doing it for centuries."

He put his arms around her but he seemed to be taking more comfort than giving it. "No wonder they say men can't give birth. Even if I had the right equipment I don't think I could do that."

Kagome rubbed his back and took in a deep breath of his wonderful scent. "Don't worry about it. It's natural for us. I'm not going to say easy but it's natural."

He shuddered again but he seemed to have regained his senses. "Can't we just have a C-section?"

Kagome laughed. "Be happy we're having him at a hospital. Gramps wanted me to give birth at the shrine."

"An-n-nd no." Inuyasha said firmly making her chuckle.

* * *

"So, Kagome what do you think? Pink and gold or purple and gold?" Rin asked holding up color swatches.

"I don't know." Kagome said. "I prefer green myself." She was sitting in Rin's living room, rubbing her aching back.

Rin laughed. "Not your favorite color, silly. I meant the color scheme for my wedding!"

"Oh." Kagome blinked and looked at Rin in surprise. In front of her were all kinds of bridal magazines, color swatches, fabrics, invitation designs, cake designs, and addresses to multiple bridal gown stores. "Which do you prefer?"

"I don't know." she admitted looking at the colors again. "I can't decide."

"So, you're planning your own wedding? No wedding councilor or designer or whatever they're called?"

"I'm pretty sure it's designer." Rin laughed thinking about how awful her marriage would be that she needed a councilor already. "And Sesshomaru got one and she treats him like the king of England and me like a common crook."

"She's into money huh?" Kagome asked tracing designs on her belly.

"Money and fame." Rin said putting the color swatches down. "She seems to think I'm a gold digger. So I'm doing the wedding myself."

"Feeling a bit vindictive are we?" Kagome said looking at the colors.

"Well, she's doing her 'proffesional' one and I'm doing mine, We'll see which one my dearest fiance likes better." she had an evil gleam in her eye as she rubbed her hands together.

"We _are _feeling vindictive." Kagome laughed. She reached forward and picked two colors and handed them over to Rin. "How about these?"

"Orange and silver?" Rin looked them over.

"They match your ring." Kagome said picking up one of the bridal magazines.

Rin tilted her head to look at them and smiled. "Genius, Kagome. Positively genius."

"What next?" Kagome leaned back feeling content.

"Flowers, I think." Rin said picking up a booklet on those.

"Orange flowers, huh?" Rin said flipping through the book. "I don't think they have silver."

"Your dress can be silver." Kagome suggested, laughing.

"My dress is white." Rin said firmly. Dropping the flower booklet and picked up a bridal magazine to look at the dresses.

"I think Sango's right. You do have ADD." Kagome laughed. "You know, with all the money Sesshomaru has you can afford Vera Wang, why are you looking through magazines?"

"Because the designer bitch said she was looking at Vera Wang and stuff. I plan on finding a better dress at..." she struggled for a second to find a good common bridal store name. "David's Bridal!"

Kagome laughed with her and flipped absent mindedly through her own magazine. "You know, it will be better to go try the dresses on personally."

"Ooh, shopping date!" Rin smiled happily. "Sango's coming right?"

"If we have to force her to." Kagome agreed.

* * *

"So Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married." Sango said laying down on her couch, eating ice cream upside down. "Me and you are together and Inuyasha and Kagome finally fixed their problem."

Miroku nodded and leaned over her so he was staring into her eyes, his nose level with her forehead. "You want us to get hitched as well, my dearest?"

Sango laughed and sucked on her spoon. Even though Miroku had a huge house with more than enough room for them, they always seemed to end up at Sango's place. Miroku had practically moved in, though he kept his large, expensive house.

"Maybe someday." She winked at him. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"Maybe we could do what Kagome and Inuyasha did." He bounced his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango leaned up and gave him a peck on the forehead . "Don't forget, _dearest,_ I can still kill you and make it look like an accident."

She sat up and went into the kitchen to put her ice cream away and left Miroku standing there, looking thoughtful.

* * *

"I have an idea." Kagome said to Inuyasha over dinner one night.

"About?" he asked.

"The babies name." Kagome said happily.

"And, what did you decide?" Inuyasha sat back, his dinner gone before she had finished half of hers.

"Inu." she said simply. "Your father's name starts with inu, your name starts with inu, I think his name should start with inu as well."

Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head. "I like it. What should the other half be?" His eyes were half closed and sleepy.

"Inumeki?"

"No."

"Inuyoukai?"

"No."

"Inuharu?"

"No."

"Inu-are-you-even-listening."

"No."

"Inuyasha."

"No."

"Inuaysha!"

"What?" he jumped.

"You're not even paying attention." she accused him.

"Sorry, Kagome." he stood up. "I had a...busy day. I'm...I'm going to bed." He kissed her cheek and left, still looking a little out of it.

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked as Tatsiki came in to clear away his empty plate.

"Oh, you know Inuyasha. Who knows what goes on in that head of his?" He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

* * *

"Oh, that's not good." Rin disagreed. "Kagome, when a man is distracted from naming his own child it's never good." She was talking to her from the other side of a dressing room door.

Rin was trying on wedding gowns and Sango was off looking at the lingerie offered here for that special wedding night so Kagome was on judge duty. She was also on judge duty because she was tired from her huge freaking belly and she needed to sit down.

"See, that's what I thought. Everyone keeps telling me 'it's fine, it's fine' but I just have this feeling..."

"We call it female intuition." Rin said opening the door and stepping out. "What do you think?"

"Ew. Why did you pick that?" Kagome asked seriously.

"You don't like it?"

"I think we should put it through a shredder."

"Looked good on the hanger." Rin said looking into the large, floor length mirrors the store provided.

"Most dresses look good on the hanger. That's why we try them on first."

Rin nodded and walked back into the dressing room. Had she liked the dress she would have fought for it but she had to admit it just wasn't her. When she found her dress she would _know_.

"So, how distracted was he, exactly?" Rin asked preforming expert acrobatics to reach the damn zipper they insisted on putting in the most hard to reach place.

"I had to yell at him to get his attention." Kagome admitted. "He was just so out of it."

"Are you two having problems again?"

"Not that I know about." Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean we haven't had sex yet or anything but I figured that would come back with time and that he was just nervous about it now that I'm_ really _pregnant. But what if something_ is _wrong? Rin, what do I do?'

"I can have Sesshomaru talk to him." she offered as she hung up the next dress in the 'No' pile.

"Yeah, because that worked out so well last time." Kagome said sarcastically making Rin laugh.

Sango showed up at that moment lacy lingerie in her arms. "What's the joke?"

"Hey, Sango." Kagome looked at her friend as she sat down. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?'

"You're just going to agree without knowing what it is?" Rin laughed from inside the dressing room.

Sango shrugged.

"Anyway, can you have Miroku talk to Inuyasha for me."

"Sure but why?" Sango said holding up the lingerie for Kagome's approval.

"No, I don't think that one fits her. But I need to find out what Inuyasha is so distracted about." Kagome nodded as Sango held up the next lacy, under-thing.

"Destracted? About what?"

Kagome told her the story and finished just as Rin came out of the dressing room again.

"Oh, I like that one." Kagome said as Rin twirled.

"It is pretty." Sango agreed and held up the lingerie. "What do you think of these?"

"Ooh, that's sexy." Rin grinned taking the silky lace from her and admiring the flowery design. "Sesshomaru will like it. I'm buying it."

"Great." Sango put the others to the side. "So the dress?"

"I don't think so. I like it but..."

"It's just not the one." Kagome said finding the words Rin couldn't.

"Yeah." Rin nodded and did another turn before walking back into the dressing room.

"So, Inuyasha was _that _distracted?" Sango asked returning to the original conversation. "That's not good."

"That's what I said." Rin called out.

"I'll talk to him." Sango smiled. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Kagome nodded. "It's fine."

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Seshy? Where are you?" Rin called walking through his large and luxurious mansion. The man had great, expensive taste but he really needed some music in these hallways or something. Rin knew the sign of good help was that you didn't see them but kami it would be nice to see someone in this mansion.

She sighed and turned in a circle. She really didn't like this house, it was way too impersonal and far too big.

"Rin."

She turned at Sesshomaru's voice and smiled. "I got lost again." she admitted as she walked to his side.

"I'll need to get you a map." he said completely serious as he took her into his arms.

"I was thinking a new house." Rin said putting her arms around his neck.

"You don't like this one?"

"It's too big." she looked around at the empty hallway. "I can't find my way and neither of us need this space even when we do have kids. Let's get a different house."

"Will that make you happy?" he asked picking her up with ease so their faces were level.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." she said kissing the tip of his nose. "I just don't like this house. Can we get something...smaller? More homey?"

"I'll look into it." he said setting her down but not letting her go. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes. Seshy, I want to talk to you about the wedding designer."

"She has the best credentials."

"I know, I know. I just...Don't like her. I want to plan our wedding."

Sesshomaru smirked. How he adored this woman. She was the only woman he had met who wasn't coy about what she wanted. When she didn't want something she let you know and she told you how she did want it so you wouldn't have to guess once you changed it.

"Then I shall inform her that we no longer require her services."

Rin beamed. "Thank you." She stood on the tips of her toes so she could kiss him. "We aren't even married yet and you are already the best husband I could beg for."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Yukira I think that's all we'll need of you." Sesshomaru said to the woman whose mouth was open on the other side of his desk. "I'll of course pay you for the work you've done thus far and any fees for breaking the contract."

"But...But...Did I do something wrong?" the short haired woman who had entirely too much designer clothing on asked. "I thought the wedding I was planning for you to be a great masterpiece."

"Unfortunately, my fiance wants to plan it herself." Sesshomaru still didn't look at her as he signed the check. "This should cover everything, I think."

She took the check still gaping like a fish. Sesshomaru's wedding was supposed to be the highlight of her career and his gold digging fiance was trying to steal that from her! Like hell would she let it happen!

"Sir, please, reconsider. Your fiance and I can work together on the project." she smiled sweetly. "I am _very _amiable."

"My fiance has made it clear she wants to do it herself. As it is her day I agreed." Sesshomaru said paying very little attention to her as he returned to what he had been doing before her, looking at the latest blueprint for the new hotel he was building.

"Mr. Takahashi, while I am very glad for both you and your fiance I feel I must warn you about her." Mrs. Yukira leaned forward but Sesshomaru was still going over facts and figures in his mind as he looked at the different room plans for the new hotel. He not only wanted the best for his hotels, he demanded it and that usually meant checking every detail personally. "I have done enough celebrity weddings to recognize her type, sir."

"Have you?" he said politely while he wished she was gone. She was starting to annoy him.

"Yes, sir. She's poor, well, maybe not _poor _poor but you have more money than her and more fame besides. She is obviously trying to take these things for herself."

"If that is the case it can easily be remedied with a divorce." he said.

"But those are expensive, sir. Usually more expensive than the wedding itself and if you have children you would have to pay child support for years afterword-"

"Get to your point." Sesshomaru interrupted coldly.

"Has she asked for anything lately? Drastic changes perhaps?"

"In fact, she has." Sesshomaru said looking at the kitchen plans now. "She wants a new house."

"Exactly! A bigger more expensive house, no doubt that she can steal from you in the divorce!" Mrs. Yukira said triumphantly.

"Actually, I asked for a smaller house." Rin said darkly walking into the room.

"Ms. Higurashi." Mrs. Yukira said through pursed lips.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him right in front of her. "Hello, love. Ready to go to lunch?'

"Yes." he said closing the files and looking at Mrs. Yukira. "Are you still here?"

"Mr. Takahashi, you must believe me-"

"Thank you, Mrs Yukira." Rin said in a voice nearly as cold as Sesshomaru's. "But we paid you as a wedding designer not a marriage councilor and we fired you anyway so it hardly matters. Have a nice day."

Her cheeks turned an ugly, blotchy red as she glared at Rin.

"We can always have security escort you out." Sesshomaru stood up and stood next to Rin with a hand on her shoulder.

She gathered her dignity about her like a coat, and walked out her head held high and her nose directly in the air.

"I hate rich people." Rin complained as she sat on Sesshomaru's desk as he closed down his computer. "Always thinking the poor people want their money. Is it so hard to believe that I love you?"

"According to most of my company and acquaintances, yes." Sesshomaru answered bluntly.

"They just say that because I'm marrying a rich man. They'll see." Rin winked at him and he looked at her with his deep, brooding eyes.

"No. They say that because they're amazed anyone can love me. They don't say it out loud but they're thinking it and passing it around like tawdry gossip." He leaned over her, taking in her delicious smell.

"They just say that because they don't know you." Rin insisted laying her head on his chest. "Don't listen to them."

"It doesn't bother me." he said.

Rin knew he meant it. He hadn't said it because he wanted Rin to comfort him and tell him she loved him and coddle him, he said it because it was a fact. An unavoidable fact that just was. He didn't care what people thought because he knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

"Well, good." Rin said leaning back and looking up at him. "You didn't believe anything that woman said did you?"

"What woman?' he asked having completely forgotten the unimportant hiccup in his schedule for the day.

Rin laughed. "Never mind. Let's go eat."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's in the box?" Sango asked as Miroku sat it gently under his chair at the restaurant they had chosen that night. It wasn't a big box, about the size of a shoe box, but Sango was curious.

They hadn't gone to Shikon this time. Instead Miroku had chosen a different, more down to earth restaurant. A place where the food was divine, the wine wasn't too expensive, and you only had one fancy waiter who laughed and joked with you and advised you about the menu. It was perfect for Sango because she never felt completely comfortable in those stuffy, high end restaurants.

"Eventually, my dearest. First, let us eat." Miroku smiled charmingly as a waiter appeared to take their drink order.

Sango finished the last of her steak just in time for the waiter to come and ask if either of them wanted desert.

"Sure." Miroku said looking at the smaller desert menu that was already on their table. "How about that cheesecake to split."

"Good choice." the waiter said writing it down. "Any fruit?'

"Sango?" Miroku looked at her.

"Strawberries?"

"Strawberries." Miroku said.

"Strawberries it is." the waiter wrote it down and left them.

"This was great, Miroku." Sango said as a bus boy came and took away their empty plates.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dearest." he said reaching into his pocket. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Sango asked curiously.

From inside his pocket Miroku drew out a small, blue ring box.

"Miroku." Sango said looking at it. "Is that...?'

He smiled and leaned forward. "Sango, I think it's time we took the next step."

"Miroku..." she said in wonder.

He opened the box and she gasped.


	12. Month 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 7 part 2**

"Miroku, is that...?" She reached forward and took the ring box from him.

"I think we're ready Sango." Miroku reached under his chair and picked up the box. "I think we can do it."

"Miroku, this is...this is...it's beautiful." she reached in the ring box and stroked the shinning silver.

"This goes with it." He said handing her the box.

Sango put down the ring box and took the one from Miroku.

"I'm guessing it's a..."

"Open it and see." he smiled happily.

Feeling excited, she took of the lid and cooed.

"It's beautiful." she said reaching and and grabbing it.

"It's a her." Miroku took to the box away as Sango stroked her new kitten. "I hope you like the name Kirara."

"I love it." Sango giggled taking the name tag from the ring box and attaching it to the kitten that was just waking up.

She had wonderful, soft, beige fur with black tipped ears and feet and a ring of black around her fluffy tail. Her eyes were red but she didn't look evil, in fact she looked so much like an adorably kitten that Sango found herself wanting to squeal as she wrapped it in her arms.

"How did you know I was a cat person?" she asked stroking her kitten who was snuggling into her arms, obviously planning on going back to sleep.

"I don't know." Miroku admitted putting the ring box in the larger box then stowing them under his chair. "You just didn't seem like a dog person."

At that moment their waiter showed up with their desert. "Enjoy." he said placing the slice of cheesecake down with two little forks.

Sango laughed and took a bite as Kirara started purring.

"Miroku, you are amazing. You know that?" she smiled at him and he smiled back, picking up his own fork.

"Only when I'm with you." he whispered.

* * *

"So, you got her...a cat." Inuyasha clarified though he had heard his friend quite clearly.

"I did. Yes. She loves her and is forcing me to go shopping after work for cat paraphernalia." Miroku smiled at him across Inuyasha's desk.

"Incredible. I bet she thought you were going to ask her to marry you." Inuyasha stretched, tired already and it was only lunch.

"From the look on her face I would say she did." Miroku agreed eating the Chinese take out they had ordered for lunch. "But she told me she wasn't entirely ready for marriage so I'll wait."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fiddled with his chopsticks.

"So, Sango tells me that you've been distracted at home lately." Miroku said trying to be nonchalant about it while digging in his take out box.

Inuyasha's eyes sharpened. "Yeah. Who told her?"

"Why, Kagome of course." Miroku smiled at him, he looked like he was completely innocent.

Inuyasha mumbled incoherently for a second then said, "Yeah, I've had a few moments where I've been out of it. I'm tired from work, okay?"

"Too tired to pay attention when Kagome is listing potential baby names?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! I heard her! She said she wanted our son's name to start with inu and I'm all for that." Inuyasha defended himself.

"Yes but you rejected the names without really listening." Miroku pointed out. "Kagome is worried. She wonders if something is wrong?" the way he said it made it sound like a question.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing wrong! And she needs to stop worrying and focus on baby making!"

"That sounded so sexist." Miroku said then continued as Inuyasha opened his mouth. "I know what you meant! But Inuyasha, it's not like something she can control. The baby making happens without her supervision."

"I know that! You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha grumbled putting his food on his desk. "I just don't want her to worry about anything. Especially not this close to her due date."

"A little worry wont send her into labor." Miroku said. "And if you want her to stop worrying stop doing whatever it is that's making her worry. And by the way, what _are_ you doing that's making her worry?"

"Oh no!" Inuyasha exclaimed glaring at him. "I'm not telling _anything_! Somehow everything I tell you ends up in Kagome's ear! No way!"

"Your faith in me is insulting." Miroku said sadly.

"And yet Kagome will still hear about this conversation." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you shit!"

"So there is something?" Miroku asked calling on his lawyer skills. "Something you're not telling her?"

"I never said that." Inuyasha said recognizing what he was doing.

"You never denied it either." Miroku pointed out. "What are you trying so hard to keep secret?"

"If I tell you it wont be a secret." Inuyasha said.

"Ah-ha! So there_ is_ something."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha flinched. "Don't you dare tell Kagome!"

"Tell Kagome what?" Miroku grinned. "That you're up to something? She already knows that."

"No, she just_ thinks _that! Don't you dare confirm it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Just tell me it's nothing bad so I can put her fears to rest." Miroku looked at Inuyasha but he was being stubborn.

"I am telling you absolutely nothing!" He said slowly as if Miroku were deaf.

"If you keep this up she's going to start thinking your cheating on her. And you two _are_ together now so it would count as cheating."

Inuyasha looked off to the side, his expression dark and Miroku gasped.

"_Are_ you cheating?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha declared, glaring at him. "I just...Forget it."

Miroku sighed heavily." Well I can at least tell her you're not cheating. It's not anything _bad_ right?"

"Don't you have a judge to go pester?" Inuyasha grumbled no longer hungry.

"Not for another 10 minutes." Miroku said looking at his watch. "Look, Inuyasha if it's really important I'll keep it secret. Just let me know you're not having seconds thoughts or something."

Inuyasha sighed and looked his closest friend in the eye. "Swear you won't say a word other than to tell her it's not bad?"

"Cross my heart." Miroku said making the action on his chest.

Ten minutes later, Miroku left the office, their trash in his hands, a smile on his face, and his lips firmly sealed.

* * *

"Okay. I think that's it." Dr. Sholtz said handing over their latest sonogram picture. "You are keeping up on your vitamins, right Kagome?"

"Of course." Kagome said showing Inuyasha the picture though he had already stared for five minutes at the sonogram.

"Good, good. Eating three square meals and some snacks?"

"I find myself raiding the fridge at midnight." Kagome said as Inuyasha put the picture in his pocket. She swore he was framing them or something.

"How about exercise?"

"She bought a pregnant lady yoga tape that she watches and works out to religiously." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm not losing my figure." Kagome said thinking of her latest conversation with Izayoi. She had decided to warn Kagome, now that she and Inuyasha were official, about the dangers of rich men and gold digging bimbos. It had scared the hell out of her and since then she had been doing exercises to keep her butt in good shape and trying to find ways other than surgery to keep her breasts as they were and not have them go flappy after pregnancy. She probably would have done it had Inuyasha been as poor as her but the dangers of mistresses had made her work at his harder than she normally would have.

As Izayoi said, she trusted him, she didn't trust the bimbos.

"Oh, Kagome, one more thing." Dr. Sholtz said as Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Now that you're further along in your pregnancy I want you to start coming in twice a month instead of only once."

"Alright, but why?"

"Well, we've reached the point where the baby has a good chance of surviving if born prematurely and we need to keep an eye on him. The longer he stays in there the better chance he has of survival." the doctor explained. "So we want him to stay there for as long as possible and boys finish developing slower than girls so it's particularly important that he stays in."

"Okay. Thank you." Inuyasha said placing a hand on her stomach. He loved petting his son. It made him feel so close to him, close as they could get before he was born.

* * *

"So, I've got the caterer, I've got the band, you booked that beautiful place for the reception, the flowers, check, you got your tux right?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as she went down the list she had created.

"Yes. I already have three. I picked my best one." Sesshomaru was getting dressed for work and Rin was sitting on his bed, her shoes off still in her night clothes..

While they weren't sleeping together yet, Rin enjoyed staying with him through the night though she detested the house.

"Great!" Rin smiled checking it off. "All that leaves is deciding where we're going to get married, getting a priest, I sent the invites, um...my dress. Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about Kagome and Sango's dresses." She added 'bridesmaid's dresses' to the list. "Mom needs her dress. The cake. Oh, kami I still need shoes. There's still so much left!"

She was biting her lip in worry when Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and tilted her face to look up at him. "I'll get the church and the priest, don't worry. Just get your dresses and their dresses and the cake. I'll take care of everything else."

Rin leaned into his hand and smiled. "Why re you so good to me?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly with his head tilted to the side.

Rin giggled. She stood up and walked into his arms, looking up at him, smiling. "Sesshomaru, I love you so much. I really, really do."

"Good." he said bending down and kissing her.

She laughed against his lips as his arms circled her waist to bring her closer.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" he asked, still not removing his lips from hers.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Rin said smiling not moving back either.

"Really. That will be my favorite part." He told her laying his forehead against hers.

"Well, I heard about this great hotel chain. Tenseiga Hotels. Maybe you've heard of them? I hear their best work is the hotel in Paris. It's supposed to be the greatest hotel ever built, a true work of art."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the small smirk from gracing his features. "I'll see what I can do."

"You're going to be late for work." Rin chastised but she tightened her grip on his shoulders like she planned to never let go.

"I own the company. My work day starts when I want it to." He said but he leaned back and looked down at her. "I love you as well, Rin."

She beamed up at him, knowing he wasn't good with emotions and so happy he was trying to express them.

* * *

"I'm never going to find a dress." Rin despaired looking forlornly through the dresses on the rack.

"You could always suck up your pride and look at the designer dresses." Sango suggested.

Rin growled. Though it wasn't as obvious as it was with her beloved, Rin had a very large ego as well and when she swore to find a dress off the rack that would be as good as if not better than the designer stuff Mrs. Bitchy-wedding-planner was planning on using then she was damn well going to find that dress!

"Hey, Rin!" Kagome called sticking her head out from behind a different rack of expensive white gowns. "I think I found something!"

"Really?" Her and Sango walked around that rack to where Kagome stood.

"Look! It's the one they're preparing for the window display." Kagome said pointing to a sales girl who was draping a viel on the head of a dummy that was already wearing it's dress."It even has orange." Rin said walking forward to look at it.

The gown was low cut, with a very simple and yet elegant design. The straps fell delicately off the shoulder in a pleasing way. The train fell behind the dress gracefully but the best part, in Rin's opinion, was the orange sash that wrapped around the waist then fell down the back of the skirt along with the train. It looked like an obi from a kimono. Sort of a combined western and eastern dress.

"I want it." Rin said firmly.

"You haven't even tried it on yet." Sango laughed.

"So I'll try it on then buy it." Rin said walking toward the sales lady. "Excuse me, can I try that on?"

The woman who was standing on a stool so she could set the veil without disturbing the dress looking down at her, puzzled. "Oh, but this is only a window display. It's our last one."

"I want it." Rin said to her in the same way she told her friends.

"We have plenty of other fine gowns-" the sales lady tried to say because it had taken forever to get the dress on and she really didn't want to remove it.

"I don't want those I want that one." Rin demanded just as a manager showed up.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked looking at her employee then at Rin.

"She wants to try on the window display-"

"And what's the point of displaying it if I can't have it." Rin cut her off.

Seeing a potential bridezilla on her hands the manager looked at her employee, "Let the miss try the dress on."

"Yes, ma'am." She said but inside she growled at the thought of taking off the dress.

Rin smiled at her victory and the sales lady looked at her. "We have bridesmaids dresses and a flower girl dress to go with it. Would you like to see them?"

"Oh, that would be great." Rin smiled. "But uh, my maid of honor is kind of pregnant so the dress will have to be big."

The manager looked at Kagome who waved happily at her.

"Of course. Any other bridesmaids, the flower girl, are they here."

"They will be in a minute." Rin said taking out her phone.

Thirty minutes later Rin came out of the dressing room, a small audience gathered to see her.

Kagome, the maid of honor.

Sango, Rin's sister Karin, and Rin's other best friend, Sakurako, the bridesmaids.

Rin and Kagome's other cousin Shippo, the ring bearer.

Rin and Kagome's other other cousin Amori who was 5, as the flower girl.

"She's pretty." Shippo said as she looked herself over in the mirror. The cute little child that Kagome had adored at first sight had flaming, bushy red hair and a mischievous little face, like a fox.

In the other dresses Rin had looked beautiful, in a few she had even been stunning, but in this one, she glowed. The cut of the top pushed her otherwise small breasts up and forward, making them look larger. The long train gave her the illusion of being taller and the orange obi brought out the color of her eyes.

"It's perfect." Rin said grabbing her hair and pulling it up in a makeshift bun with her hands. "What do you think? Up or down."

"Up. With hair picks." Karin said already seeing it so clearly in her mind. "The ones that have things dangling from them. Maybe like butterflies."

"Or jewels." The young Amori said running her tiny hand down the train.

"Yeah. A little traditional and a little western." Rin smiled. "Now how about those other dresses? Sango, Kagome, Karin, Sakurako, and Amori. Time to try on your dresses.

The other dresses were opposites from Rin's. The tiny flower girl dress was orange with a white obi that trailed down her back. The dress stopped halfway down her shins because at her age she wasn't ready for a floor length dress yet. Rin imagined cute little white Mary Janes on her feet Her shoulder straps were actually short sleeves and the cut wasn't so low. It was just adorable.

Sango, Karin, and Sakurako's dresses were nearly identical to Rin's yet the color scheme matched Amori's. Their dresses didn't have the long train that flowed behind them like Rin, but the cute and style were identical.

Kagome's dress took a little longer to iron out the details with. The manager advised a dress slightly bigger than her so she would fit into it perfectly by the time the wedding came.

She still tried it on and she had to admit that the obi around her large stomach made her look slightly thinner. She had a train unlike the bridesmaids, but it was not as long as Rin's.

"They're perfect." Rin giggled happily. "We'll take them. All of them." She told the manager.

"Yes, ma'am. We have excellent payment plans for-"

"No, I can pay for them upfront." Rin said walking over to her purse, still in her dress. "Sesshomaru gave me his credit card." She said holding up the tiny piece of plastic.

Kagome laughed as the manager's jaw dropped. "Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"That's the one." Rin said handing her the card. "Charge the dresses for me while we change back."

"Yes, ma'am." the manager said taking the card and smiling like Christmas had come early.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're home." Kagome said waddling over to him as he walked in the door.

"Kagome." he smiled tiredly at her. He leaned forward, one hand caressing her stomach, and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful." she said leaning forward and stealing another kiss. "Yours?"

"Tiring." he said putting his briefcase by the door and stretching. Myoga would take it up to his study. "Miroku talk to you already?"

"Actually he talked to Sango who talked to me." Kagome laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about as she led the way into the living room. "As long as you say you're not doing anything bad, I trust you."

He smiled gently and sat down on the couch next to her and she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Your trust in my is astonishing sometimes." he said lifting his arm up and putting it around her shoulder.

Kagome snuggled in happily. "Well, I do trust you. And besides, Miroku practically swore in blood it wasn't anything bad."

"Oh! So you trust Miroku?" Inuyasha looked down at her, glaring playfully.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. ""No, I do trust you. I'm just saying Miroku confirmed your story."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not much. Just that you weren't doing anything wrong, I should trust you, and wait and until your ready to show me to find out."

"Good." Inuyasha said thinking that he was glad he wouldn't have to kill his friend.

"About our son's name," he said looking down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I kind of liked...Inumaru."

"Inumaru?" Kagome asid rolling the name around her tongue.

"Yeah. Inu for dog and maru means circle of perfection. What do you think?'

"Inumaru." Kagome said again. "I like it."

"Rally?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. She looked down at her baby and placed her hand on her belly. "What do you think baby? Do you like Inumaru."

Inuyasha looked at the baby and saw a faint movement across her shirt.

"Was that...?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said beaming in surprise.

Inuyasha blinked as his son did it again. He was moving inside her belly. And he could see it!


	13. Month 8 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

First lemon in a while ahead. You can skip it if you want.

**Month 8 part 1**

Rin was losing her mind.

Kagome had decided that it was official, her dear cousin had gone off the deep end. Lost it. Gone cuckoo. Nuts. Insane. Crazy. You name it.

"Rin, sweetie..."

"Oh, gods above!" She cried nearly pulling her own hair out.

"Rin. Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I!" Rin dropped onto her couch. "My wedding is less than a month away and I'm not even the slightest bit prepared!"

"Rin, you have nearly everything prepared." Kagome said soothingly, sitting next to her. "We have our dresses, you just finished the greatest shoe shopping spree in history. Jewelry, check. Priest, check. Church, check. Honeymoon, check."

"Those are all the things Sesshomaru is in charge of." Rin moaned. "I can't decide the cake, I can't decide what I want to _do_ on my honeymoon-"

"I bet Sesshomaru has a few ideas." Kagome snickered.

"Kagome, this is not a time for giggles!" Rin said jumping up and going back to looking frustrated. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"Rin, it's already gone." Kagome pointed out. "If this is what happens when you're about to get married, I can't imagine what's going to happen when you have a baby."

"Oh, kami, children!" Rin moaned. "Do you think Sesshomaru wants one? How many do you think he wants? What if this is a bad idea? Kagome, I need some help here!"

Kagome stood back up and placed her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Rin, are you getting cold feet?"

"Freezing." Rin moaned. "What if that means we're not meant for each other? What if that means this_ is_ a bad idea?"

"Deep breaths." Kagome said patiently. "In through your nose, out through your mouth."

Rin did as she was told, she looked like a lost child looking for a direction.

"Now, Rin." Kagome said looking her dead in the eyes. "You love Sesshomaru, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"AH!" Kagome cut her off. "You love him. Yes or no?"

"Yes." Rin moaned.

"The very thought of living without him hurts. Yes?"

"Yes."

There is no doubt in your mind that Sesshomaru is your soul mate?"

"None." Rin said looking slightly more confident.

"Then these are just normal, run-of-the-mill, wedding doubts. This is going to work. I haven't seen a couple more suited for each other since Miroku and Sango."

Rin made a weird sound that was a cross between a hiccup and a giggle.

"Your cake has to be perfect and me and Sango will help you look for it." Kagome promised. "Sesshomaru will take care of his end, I have no doubts. Your outfit is complete, all we need to do is schedule you for a mani/pedi, wash and set, a facial, we might even have to take a day and go to the spa." Kagome winked making Rin laugh.

"You just want a chance to get pampered."

"Who doesn't?" Kagome laughed letting go of her shoulders. "As for your honeymoon, I'm sure Sesshomaru will keep you busy."

Rin blushed making Kagome laugh. "And when you two aren't busy, Tenseiga Hotels offers a bunch of services, including guides and tours. I'm sure Sesshomaru will take care of it. I can't tell you if he wants children or not but I'm sure you guys can reach a solution. Don't worry."

Rin nodded and took another deep breath. "I don't know why I was worried. You're the greatest bridesmaid every, Kagome."

"Maid of honor." Kagome smiled as Rin hugged her. "You know, I was thinking. How about a bachalorette party?"

"I don't think Sesshomaru would approve." Rin giggled.

* * *

Kagome stretched in bed. She really didn't want to get up.

She and Inuyasha had gone back to sharing a bed, but they only used it for sleep. She couldn't wait for that to change. She didn't know if he was nervous about the baby or just because they actually had a relationship now but she was willing to wait.

She was supposed to have gone out with Sango and Rin for cake shopping but Sango had bailed. She had sounded rather distracted over the phone and since Kagome could hear a few 'stop it's and 'hold on's followed by some husky male laughter, she was pretty sure of what was going on. Then after she had got dressed and was about to leave Rin had called canceling the trip entirely because on her way to work she found this 'cute, little cake shop' that agreed to make her wedding cake.

So with Sango preoccupied and the purpose for leaving fulfilled, Kagome had returned to bed and gone back to sleep.

She had woken up about three hours later. At first it was silent and she thought she had woken up because she was done sleeping.

Then, in the middle of her stretch, she heard the unmistakable sound of Inuyasha cussing.

Curious, she stood up, with no little amount of difficulty, and followed the sound of his dirty mouth.

It led her out of their room and across the hall.

"Kami! Fuck! Damn! Ow! Ow! Fuck!"

"Stop being such a baby, master."

Kagome blinked. That was Myoga.

"Stop yacking and help me! Ow! Fuck!"

"Pardon me, sir, but you are beginning to sound like a broken record."

"Myoga, I have a nail in my foot. Now either help me or go away!"

"It is bleeding an awful lot. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Before Kagome could move Myoga was opening the door, his head still turned talking to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried making Myoga turn.

"Lady Kagome. I thought you were out with your friends."

"It was canceled." Kagome said slowly, looking into the room.

The ugly furniture had all been removed and the even uglier mustard yellow paint had been re-painted white and half of the room was covered in wallpaper. Baby blue wallpaper with cute little alligators on it. The wood floor was covered with paint splattered tarp, the blinds on the window was gone and the window itself was open to keep the fumes from gathering. The only thing inside was a large bucket of white paint that was closed, rolls of wallpaper, glue, a roller for the wallpaper, and Inuyasha sitting on the floor in a pair of paint splattered sweat pants with no shirt and a nail driven deep into the heal of his foot.

Kagome giggled and walked around Myoga. "Inuyasha, what is this?" she turned around and took in the half finished room.

"Nothing." he mumbled turning his head away as Myoga left to get the first aid kit.

"Is this what you've been doing that you wont tell me?'

Inuyasha scoffed. "...Maybe."

"You know you could have got a professional to do this." Kagome pointed out wanting to kneel down beside him but unable to.

Inuyasha mumbled something she couldn't hear and his face turned red.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"He said he wanted to have a part in the baby's life." Myoga said coming back with the first aid kit. "Said he wanted to do something_ real _and _solid _for the child."

Kagome giggled as Myoga knealed in front of his master's foot. "Inuyasha, your his father. What bigger part could you play?"

Inuyasha mumbled something, his head turned to the side, but Kagome didn't hear it. "What?"

"He said that since you've given the baby a place to live before he was born, he wanted to give it a place to live after it was born." Myoga said smiling as he opened the box and got out the things he would need to patch up Inuyasha's foot.

"Shut up, Myoga!" Inuyasha growled then hollered when Myoga yanked the naik out.

"I don't think you'll need a tetanus shot." Myoga laughed looking at the shiny, new, though blood covered, nail.

"Inuyasha, that's so sweet." Kagoem said, stars in her eyes.

"It only looks better than it is because he's bleeding." Myoga said cleaning the wound.

"Can it, old man!" Inuyasha growled then hissed as the anti-septic hit the open wound.

Myoga laughed as he finished cleaning the wound then put a band-aid on it. He looked completely undisturbed by Inuyasha's threats of firing him.

"There you go, master. I'll go put this up." he said closing the box then leaving the room.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha was still turned away from her, his face red. "Inuyasha, did you do all of this for me?"

"No." he scoffed again. "I did it for Inumaru." He stood up and tested his weight on his injured foot. He only winced once as he put it down.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said again walking around so that she was face to face with him. Or she would be had his face had not still been turned to the side, a flush tinging his cheeks pink. "You did all of this for our son even though you could have just hired some professionals." It wasn't a question.

"So?" he said trying to shrug it off.

She put her hand against his cheek and turned his head toward her. He looked so embarrassed but mostly he looked nervous. Like he was afraid of what her judgement would be of the room he had so painstakingly worked on.

The sweetness of it, the absolutely adorable way he turned his eyes from her, afraid of what she might say, made her heart fall for him all over again. She thought she had been in love before, but it was a pale, wisp of a thing in comparison to what she was feeling now.

This man, a man who had grown up in riches and had never needed to do one bit of manual labor, had moved out all the heavy furniture, painted the walls, and put up wallpaper in a room for the son he was waiting so impatiently for. He worried about how she would judge him, was actually concerned about how well he did at something he was in no way prepared to do.

Kagome looked around and smiled. He had missed a few spots and the paint was thicker in some ares, even falling down the wall in drips. The wall paper was slightly crinkled, one spot was ripped and someone had tried to tape it over to make it look natural, and there were bubbles everywhere. Despite all of that, it was still the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"I love it." she said looking at him, her face practically glowing. "It's perfect, and Inumaru is going to love it as well."

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked looking at his shabby work. He didn't see the rip or the drips or the bubbles, he saw the hours of work he had done secretly while Kagome was out and the extra hours he had put into work because of it. He saw himself hurting his back and his arms getting sore as he painted the higher part of the wall and got paint on the ceiling. Kagome looked and saw it as well. She looked at him and saw a man who was nervous about being a father, wondering at this marvel that he had taken so casually at first and that was still changing his life.

"I love you."

Kagome didn't realize she had spoken the words out loud until Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Still she didn't want to take them back. She couldn't think of a more perfect time to say them than here, in the room where their son would sleep, her belly heavy with his child and a little bit of wallpaper glue on his nose.

Inuyasha blinked at her, for the first time in his life completely dumbfounded.

Sure he knew Kagome liked him. After all, he was the father of her child and she had gone through all that shit just to get a 'real' relationship with him.

But love? Love was an emotion he hadn't even considered. It's not that he didn't want love it was just that the thought of love never really entered his mind.

And the words were still there, floating in the air. They weren't heavy and ugly. In fact, they seemed to make the sunshine streaming through the window all that brighter and the air blowing in all that sweeter. The words floated around him whispering things he had only dreamed about in his deepest sleep.

Then they settled and it all seemed so natural. Of course Kagome loved him. Of course she did.

She was still looking at him, unafraid and smiling. She felt it too. The rightness of the words, how they fit perfectly here.

"Kagome." he said in wonder.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

He did so, slowly, without any hesitation.

He groaned the second his lips touched hers. He had missed this so much. He hadn't kissed her, really kissed her, since they got back together. Little kisses for a welcome home, that first night they spent in each others arm, they hadn't really _kissed._Not like this. Even before they hadn't kissed like this. Before their kisses were passionate but mostly hurried. Their slow kisses were still usually fiery.

This kiss, this sweet, slow, kiss was something different. He took his time. re-memorizing lips he knew nearly as well as his own. His tongue danced with hers. It wasn't a battle, not this time. This time is was a dance, a slow, seductive dance.

Kagome's hands were by her side and Inuyasha had his cupping her face as he bent over her, tasting and re-discovering the unique flavors of her mouth. This was what he had missed most while she was gone. The way she kissed him. She made him feel like a king, like he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

It was the way she submitted to him. So naturally. She placed all her trust in him, letting him lead her where ever he wanted to take her and following him loyally. That faith, that trust was so humbling he almost felt like, in submission, she was dominating.

She broke it off, just by leaning backwards slighty. He let her lips leave his but kept his hands encasing her face.

"Let's go." she whispered, grabbing his hands in her own.

"Where?" he asked. following her as she lef him, backwards, out of Inumaru's room.

"Our room." she said simply, turning around and walking across the hall.

(A/N: Lemon ahead. Skip if you wish.)

Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind him as Kagome waddled over to the windows and drew the curtains shut, casting the room into shadows.

Then he was at her back, his hands on her shoulders, his breath on her ear.

"I don't want to..." he trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

Kagome turned and stared lovingly into his face. "You wont hurt the baby. We'll be gentle."

He was nervous as she took his hand and led him back to the bed. Almost like it was his first time all over again.

What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt her? What if he hurt his son?

A thousand 'what if...'s ran through his head as Kagome turned around at the edge of the bed and faced him. She saw it on his face.

"Don't worry." she said taking his hands and kissing the fingers. "It will be alright. We'll take it nice," she sat down on the bed, "and slow." he knealed before her.

He wasn't feeling like a king at that moment. He felt more like a knight before his queen, unsure of her desires but willing to do anything for her. She smiled at him and it was the most precious reward he could ever receive.

"I know you wont hurt us." Kagome said as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

Inuyasha watched the movements of her fingers hungrily. There was something special about it when they followed the curve of her stomach, unsnapping the tiny white plastic buttons as they went.

He didn't move. He sat there on his knees and watched her. Her eyes were on his, watching his reaction, but his eyes were following her hands.

Her hands were so graceful, he wondered how he had never noticed. They moved with a kind of elegance as she removed her top and threw it gently to the side.

The swell of her belly was somehow even more arousing then her beautiful hands. Knowing that it was his son, the life he had helped create, growing in there was stimulating in a way the sexiest lingerie had never been.

"Stand up." she whispered and he obeyed. He would always obey.

She stood up with him, tracing her hands up his shirtless chest. For a business man who sat behind a desk all day he was very buff.

"Touch me." she said, as she moved her hands to unhook her bra.

He was captivated. That was the only way he could describe it. Her hands, her fingers, the way her lips moved; they were all so captivating.

Bewitched, he reached his hands up and allowed them to follow the curve of her belly, then further up to the curve of her breasts as she threw the bra to join the shirt. Her lotions and creams were doing their job well, as his fingers covered every inch of skin he could touch, he couldn't find a single stretch mark.

She turned from him, for only a moment, to crawl into their bed.

When she looked back, he was just as she left him. Standing there, his hands outstretched as if he were still touching her and looking at her as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Come here." she smiled.

No sooner did she speak than he was following after her.

She lay down on her back and pulled him into her arms as he climbed over her. He kissed her again as her hands worked on her jean button.

"Take off your pants, Inuyasha." she said next.

The way she said his name, he shuddered, she might have been describing a particularly pleasurable sex act.

He did as he was told and threw his pants and boxers to the side then helped her get her own pants off.

His hands were unsteady, cautious to the point of almost being hesitant.

But not Kagome's. Her hands were sure and steady when he climbed back above her. They were completely sure when she dug her hands into his hair and pulled him down gently for a kiss.

His shook when he pulled her legs up so he could have easier access to her. They trembled when he began caressing her soft skin.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She turned her head towards his neck and whispered in his ear, "Love me."

He needed no more encouragement and then he was inside her. She moaned and tilted back her head.

It felt good.

More than good.

Amazing.

This meeting of flesh that had been too long denied to them. A sweetness about it that came from their reunion.

Inuyasha was her slave. Helpless against her, only living to obey her commands. Even as he began moving, he didn't do it for him.

He did it for her.

He leaned back and watched her eyes go misty. He watched her lips part as she began panting. Her finger nails dug into his shoulders, begging in a way her voice did not.

He had no choice but to oblige her.

To build her pleasure, to take her to her peak. And when she climaxed, her walls closing around him, he followed her, gaining pleasure from her pleasure.

* * *

Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms. Happier than she had been in months.

Her head was nestled in his chest and on of his arms was around her while the other stroked her enlarged stomach.

"Who do you think he'll look like. Me or you?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"You." Kagome said certainly. "He'll be a big strapping man like his father.

Inuyasha's face clouded briefly before he covered it up, trying to appear as careless as he had been a minute ago.

But Kagome caught the slight change in expression. "What's wrong?

"Nothing." he said not taking his eyes away from Inumaru's bulge.

"Inuyasha, just tell me." Kagome said placing her hand on top of his, stilling its movements.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Do you think..." he looked her in the eye. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" Before she could speak he went on. "I mean, how do you be a good father? How will I know I'm being one?"

"I know you will be." Kagome said firmly, smiling at him through the darkness. "You're going to be a great father. You'll make some mistakes and so will I, but we'll work through them together. All three of us."

"But-"

"And, if you need to." Kagome cut him off. "You can always ask your father. He raised two excellent sons and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to help. I've been asking both my and your mom for advise for months now." she admitted thinking of all the times, big and small, she had relied on those two women.

"But how will I know what to do?" he asked, still looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome told him, leaning up to place a tiny kiss on his lips. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do."


	14. Month 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 8 part 2**

"Kagome." Sango looked her best friend dead in the eye. "We have a huge-almost-kinda-not-really-but-it-actually-kind-of-is problem."

"Uhhh...What?" Kagome looked at her funny.

They were shopping for baby stuff. Things they would need once it was here. Bottles, diapers, baby wipes, powder, baby soap, ect, ect. Kagome had asked her to go to the pharmacy section and get her some baby vitamins and she had come back with two boxes in her hand that Kagome couldn't identify and a frightened expression on her face.

"We, and I mean me, have a huge-almost-kinda-not-really-but-it-actually-kind-of-is problem!" Sango repeated.

"What are you talking about? What huge-almost-uh-kind-of problem?" Kagome asked turning her attention away from the extremely soft baby blankets.

"This huge-almost-kind-of problem!" Sango shoved one of the boxes into Kagome's hands.

Confused, Kagome looked at it.

It was a home pregnancy test.

Before she could ask, Sango was talking.

"Remember when I was PMSing at your baby shower? Well I was in a bad mood because I had been feeling nauseous and tired all week! I'm not sick, I'm not coughing or anything, but I've been throwing up a lot. I thought I had a stomach virus or something but as I was trying to find the vitamins I saw this! Then I started thinking-"

"Slow down." Kagome cut her off because, in her worry, she had begun talking too fast to understand. "Are you late?"

"Yes." Sango moaned. "I didn't even notice until I saw the box and it hit me! Oh, kami, Kagome what if I am?"

"You should talk to Miroku about this." Kagome said passing her the box back.

"Kagome, I can't do that!" Sango very nearly wailed. "What if it's positive and he doesn't want it?" She gasped. "Or-or what if it's negative and he_ does _want it? Or if it's _positive _and he _does _want it! Kagome, what do I do!"

"You take a deep breath and calm down." Kagome said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sango did as she was told, still looking panicked.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do." Kagome said slowly and in a calm voice. "We're going to buy this test and go back to me and Inuyasha's place. Then you're going to take this test. If it comes out negative, nothing to worry about. We throw the test away and no one needs to know. If it is, you need to talk to Miroku. _Especially _if you're pre-"

"Don't! Say it." Sango cut her off, her eyes shut.

Kagome smiled at her. "Put the test in the cart Sango and we'll get you to my place in a moment. Deep breaths. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Sango was pacing in Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha was across the hall still trying to finish wallpapering Inumaru's room. Kagome had offered him assistance but he had said since she was making the baby without _his_ help he could make the room without _her_ help. So they were assured of their privacy though his curses did float between the walls at regular intervals.

Much like when Kagome and Inuyasha had tested, the tiny white stick was sitting on a nightstand, face down, as they waited for the test to finish running.

Kagome was sitting down, guarding the stick until the time was up because Sango kept looking like she wanted to grasp it and check before it was done but Sango was wearing a hole in the carpet from her pacing. She was biting on her thumbnail, thinking and looking worried.

"Kagome, what if I am pr...Kami, I can't even say it!" Sango moaned.

"Don't look so worried. It's not that bad." Kagome assured her. "Miroku, even if he doesn't want the baby, which I _highly _doubt, will do everything in his power to take care of it. But I know him, and I know you, and I know you'll do what's best for both of you. And I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what."

Sango looked at her best friend and smiled, looking like she was on the brink of tears. "How much longer?"

Kagome looked at her watch and smiled. "Ready?"

"Not really." Sango said as Kagome picked up the stick.

Kagome looked at it for a second, read the result, then held it out to her, her face expressionless.

"Is it bad?" Sango asked taking it.

"You tell me." Kagome said still not giving her any hints as to the answer.

Nervous, scared, and just a little excited underneath it all, Sango turned over the pregnancy test and read the result.

* * *

"Aren't you beautiful?" Kagome said placing the last of Rin's hair in place.

Rin was a vision. A princess out of a fairy tale.

She had glowed when she tried her wedding dress on in the store but now she sparkled, she shimmered, she glowed, and she outshone everyone in the room. Which was only her bridesmaids and her mother at the moment.

Her skin was glowing, a wedding glow or Rin's own internal fire Kagome wasn't sure, but her eyes burned with happiness and overwhelming joy. Her white dress was perfect on her, the orange obi bringing out dark red streaks in her hair that Kagome had never noticed before. They weren't salon streaks, they were natural highlights, a part of her. Her hair was up in a bun with two crossing hair chopsticks in it. They both had dazzling silver charms dangling from them, the symbols for hope, love, fertility, and happiness.

Kagome wasn't sure how Rin had done it, then again she was a beautician, but her make-up made her dark eyes pop out along with the orange of her dress. Her french tips sparkled and her toes were sporting the same design through Rin's orange heels that no one could see with the floor length dress anyway.

Kagome, Sango, Sakurako, and Karin were all dressed and ready to go. Their hair was down to further contrast with Rin like their colors. The flower girl Amori was all made up and her mother was holding her basket of orange rose petals as she straightened her daughters dress in the next room.

Karin, who Rin had introduced as her sister, was in actuality Rin's blood mother and the woman wearing the mother-of-the-bride dress was actually her grandmother. Kagome had asked why she had introduced them differently and Rin had said something about that her mother being her soul sister and her grandmother being her soul mother. Kagome didn't really understand but figured it wasn't any of her business.

"Is everything ready?" Rin asked, all her nerves gone, replaced by the warm glow of her wedding day.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "As soon as the priest gives the word we're going to start.

"Nervous, honey?" her grandmother asked.

Rin shook her head. "Not at all. This feels...right."

"I'm so glad." she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. "Karin, I know you two play at being sisters but this is her wedding day. Do you have anything to say to her? As a mother?"

Karin, as small and beautiful as her daughter, smiled. "Yes. Rin, tonight is a very special night for you. Or it will be when you reach Paris. I want you to know, no matter what happens, I refuse to be called grandma."

Rin laughed. "Okay, Karin. Mom, can be grandma."

"I'm already grandma."

"No. You're _a _grandma." Karin corrected. "To us, you're mom."

The grandma/mom smiled at her, for all intents and purposes, daughters. "Well, then I get to make the mom's speech."

"Go, right ahead. I'm Aunty Karin."

Rin smiled and directed her attention to her grandma/mom.

"Rin, you couldn't have found a better man if you tried." she said placing a hand on her shoulder."I know he'll be good to you and treat you well and I know you'll be happy. I may not have chosen him but you've always had eccentric tastes. I'm so happy for you, my dear." She hugged her, trying to hold back tears.

Across the church, in another room, Sesshomaru was putting the cuffs on his tux.

"Sesshomaru's getting married, I'm having a baby, Miroku I think you're the only one not with a huge commitment between us." Inuyasha said sipping champagne. He had brought a bottle to celebrate Sesshomaru's last minutes as a bachelor. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones drinking it though.

"Hey, I have a cat with her, okay?" Miroku laughed.

"I still can't believe Sesshomaru is the first of us to get married." Inuyasha laughed.

His brother ignored him. Rin got upset when he baited and teased his brother and on this, her wedding day, he would do nothing that would upset her.

"I bet Kagome would marry you if you asked." Miroku said.

"Think so?" Inuyasha looked at him.

Miroku was shocked into silence. He had been expecting a 'Keh, whatever' to that statement. "Are you drunk already? Lightweight."

"I'm not drunk." Inuyasha said finishing off his glass of champagne. "It's a wedding day, I'm in that kind of a mood."

"You going to pop the question at the reception or something?" Miroku laughed.

"Maybe! You don't know!" Inuyasha told him. He wasn't drunk but he was a little buzzed and light in the head.

Inuyasha, being his brother, go the honor of best man though Sesshomaru only gave him that because Kagome was Rin's maid of honor and she would enjoy the symmetry. Miroku, a loyal worker of his named Jaken, and a young man with a split personality, both of which were excellent at their job, named Ah and Un were his groomsmen. Ah had laughed and said he had four groomsmen and Un had said but he only had three bodies up there. He was quite aware of his split personality but seeing as Sesshomaru had no complaints with either of their work he didn't care.

Ah and Un and Jaken were off seeing to last of the details leaving Miroku and Inuyasha with Sesshomaru.

He found that Miroku's suggestive remarks and Inuyasha's general annoyances didn't bother him all that much today. Rin would say something about this day being magical, he just thought kami had blessed him with extra patience that day.

So he put his tux on and straightened the lapels. "Is father here yet?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "I saw them coming a few minutes ago. Most likely mom will want to talk to Rin first and dad will be happy about getting another daughter."

"'Another'." Sesshomaru repeated/

"Yeah, he considers Kagome his kid."

"All the more reason for you to marry her." Miroku said.

"I'm not marrying someone because my parents want me to. And who asked you to play matchmaker anyway?"

"I figured it was only fair because Kagome fought so hard to get me into Sango's good graces." he smiled.

"Kagome's already in my good graces." Inuyasha grumbled. But he didn't reject the idea of marriage with her outright which Miroku considered progress.

Before he could open his mouth to continue the conversation the old priest appeared at the door, smiling. "It's time. The other two groomsmen have taken their position."

"I'm coming.' Sesshomaru said giving himself one last check.

"Let's go get Sesshomaru hitched!" Inuyasha laughed as h and Miroku laughed.

Sesshomaru took one last breath and followed them.

* * *

It was familiar to him. Not being married, but the actions, the words, the piano music that was so old he wondered how it wasn't cliche.

He stood by the priest, his head held high, his hands clasped together in front of him, waiting. Beside him was Inuyasha, then Jaken, then Miroku, then Ah and Un. Each standing there, their hand's clasped in front of them, their backs straight, with orange roses in their buttonholes.

Orange roses.

His Rin was so unique.

The carpet running down the isle was white with orange trim, Sesshomaru had no idea why he noticed that detail above the others. Maybe it was the way the orange flower petals stood out in stark contrast with it when the flower girl had made her way down the isle, the ring barer Shippo beside her, looking down at the sparkling wedding rings on his white satin pillow. He looked cute, as Rin would say, wearing a tiny little tux and standing next to little Amori who was making sure not a piece of carpet got away without a few rose petals.

Behind her, carrying a bouquet of white roses with tiny orange rose buds, was Rin's best friend Sakurako.

Behind her, looking unexpectedly female, was Sango who was smiling though her eyes were filled with apprehension. He didn't know over what but it didn't really matter at that point.

Behind her walked Rin's mother, despite her insistence that she call Karin her sister she was still labeled mother in Sesshomaru's mind. He could see why other people bought the she's-my-sister-story, Karin looked far too young to have a daughter Rin's age.

If you want to see how a woman will look old, look at her mother. If this phrase was true than Sesshomaru could see absolutely no complaints on the horizon.

Behind her, carrying a slightly larger bouquet, was Kagome. You could see the obvious swell of her belly and she was the only one not wearing heels though you couldn't see. She waddled slightly though you could tell she was trying to diminish the affect and still she looked beautiful. Sesshomaru could admit, just to himself, that despite his other faults, Inuyasha had good taste in women.

Kagome took her spot across from Inuyasha and looked to the back of the church.

Sesshomaru couldn't see her yet, just her silhouette through the thin white curtains they hung there just for this occasion.

He heard them. The sets of notes that signaled her coming.

The entire church stood, reporters trying to get a good look at his bride. The curtains were pulled back just as the march really started.

There she was, smiling at him in all her splendor.

Sesshomaru noticed just then how right this music sounded. It wasn't cliche at all, especially not with her dainty feet walking slowly down the isle to their beat.

He didn't really notice her dress, or the large bouquet of orange roses with white rose buds in her hands. He was captivated by her face. Had she always been that beautiful or was he just now noticing?

Before he could really comprehend that she was walking towards him, she was there, smiling up at him, her eyes brighter than the sun.

The music stopped playing but he could still hear it in his head, it sounded like an angels choir.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."

The words were so familiar. He could speak them from the top of his head in his sleep. He had heard them repeated in movies and on TV, he had read them books. They were familiar, they were known, they were easily recognizable.

So why was it only now that he noticed the meaning in them? Heard them and noticed how special they were. How unique, how promising, how hopeful.

"With this ring, I do thee wed." he said, speaking words so old they rang with a sort of ancient power. On her delicate, nimble little pianist hand, he slipped on a orange diamond wedding ring.

"With this ring, I do thee wed." she repeated after him and slid on the simple silver band with only 1 very small orange diamond onto his ring finger.

"By the power invested in me," the old priest chanted as Sesshomaru took her hands into his own, "I now pronounce you man and wife." He smiled at them. "You may now kiss the bride."

Like he needed the old man's permission.

She wore no veil, he liked that. It would be a damn shame to cover those beautiful eyes.

He pulled her towards him and wrapped one arms around her waist. The waist that was so small it could practically fit in the palm of his hand. She wore heels today, so it was easier to get access to her mouth.

The kiss they shared wasn't nearly long enough. A simple seal, a promise, then it was over. He could only lean back because he knew there would be more when they got to Paris.

There was another que from the organ but he didn't notice because he was lost in her eyes.

They began leaving the front of the isle in pairs.

Amori and Shippo walked down together followed by Ah and Un and Sakurako. Sango and Miroku left after those two followed by Jaken and Karin. Kagome and Inuyasha went down together last then it was their turn.

Without once taking his eyes off of his beloved, Sesshomaru tucked her arm and his and led her down the isle.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up in front of the reception, holding up his glass and about to make his toast. He had the microphone in his hand and was telling everyone to 'shut your trap'!

Rin giggled at his word choice and Sesshomaru wished it wasn't illegal to kill his brother.

"Okay." Inuyasha said to the waiting crowd. "I'm not really good with speeches, so I had a hard time coming up with one. I could have gone with the trying-to-be-funny-and-failing route. I decided not to. I could have gone with the speech full of mushy sh-" he caught Kagome's eye and her deadly look and changed the word, "sh-stuff. Not really my thing, so I abandoned that idea. In the end, I was scratching my brain for a few hours wondering how to go about this. I decided honesty was the best policy."

He looked at Rin who was practically glowing. "Rin, I want you to know that I have a lot of respect and love for you. You deserve so much better than this bonehead here and he should go to sleep each night counting and thanking kami for each of his blessings."

Rin giggled and Sesshomaru glared harder.

"You are an amazing women, Rin. I'm not sure how Sesshomaru is going to keep up with you, you're a lot more hyper than anything he's used to. I just want to say, go easy on him. And Sesshomaru, you better treat her right because she deserves it." Inuyasha smiled. "In all seriousness, when Kagome said she had thought of someone who would like you the way you are Sesshomaru-you know, cold and uncaring?-I was a little more than doubtful. I thought that there was no way there was a person who was sweet enough to offset your Ice King personality. I thought it was virtually impossible for a person to be so happy and fun that even_ your _fun-sucker personality couldn't affect them."

While his brother spoke, Sesshomaru's eyes kept getting thinner and thinner as he glared at his brother who was carefully avoiding his gaze.

"I didn't think it was possible to find your ability to kill with a stare attractive." Inuyasha continued, enjoying his ability to tease his brother publicly. "And then I met Rin. She is definitely your match Sesshomaru. She has a will to match yours and a heart so warm it could melt whatever icy glares you throw at her. Besides that, she's the most fun person I've ever met and you're no fun at all. Opposites really do attract."

"Anyway, before you kill me with that stare, I guess I'll just say congratulations Sesshomaru and my deepest, most heartfelt wishes that you two live a long and happy life together." Inuyasha lifted his glass and toasted the two.

"Remind me to kill him when we get back from Paris." Sesshomaru growled to Rin after Inuyasha sat down.

"I thought he was funny." she smiled.

"You also think I'm...cute." he said the word with his nose crinkled in distaste making Rin laugh.

With the speeches done and the new couple about to start their first dance together, Sango got up from her seat and went to Miroku's side.

He smiled and took the hand that she placed on his shoulder.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Miroku's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide and he turned and looked at her in disbelief.


	15. Month 9 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**Month 9 part 1**

_**Flashback**_

_With the speeches done and the new couple about to start their first dance together, Sango got up from her seat and went to Miroku's side._

_He smiled and took the hand that she placed on his shoulder._

_She leaned down and whispered in his ear._

_Miroku's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide and he turned and looked at her in disbelief._

_He stood up and pulled her to a corner of the reception hall where they had a little bit of privacy. "You took a pregnancy test?"_

_"Yeah." Sango nodded._

_Miroku waited but she didn't speak again, her eyes on Sesshomaru who was gliding with Rin across the dance floor. Rin looked like a princess._

_"Well?" Miroku said dragging Sango out of her thoughts. "What was it?"_

_"It was..." Sango hesitated when she looked him in the eye. In the blue depths was an emotion she didn't know. "Negative." she said at last._

_Miroku let out a deep breath and the emotion in his eyes faded. Sango was confused because the look hadn't been panic. "You're sure?" She nodded slowly._

_"Alright. Thanks for telling me." he said and kissed her forehead._

_"I'm sorry, I-" she started but he cut her off._

_"It's okay, Sango. It's not your fault." He kissed her lips then returned to the wedding party leaving Sango behind._

_**Normal**_

"Sango, that's a lie!" Kagome looked at her best friend. "That test was positive."

"I know." Sango moaned pitifully, hugging a pillow to her chest. Miroku was at work and Sango asked Kagome over.

Kagome, wanting to hear what Miroku had said to the big news, was shocked to hear her friends story,

"You lied to him." Kagome said sitting down next to her, her own stomach enlarged to the point that it looked like she was going to pop any minute. "How long do you think you can keep this one secret?"

"I didn't mean to it just sort of...came out." Sango said. "I just couldn't say it."

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Kagome asked. "Please don't say you think he'll abandon you."

"Of course not!" Sango said. "But I just couldn't do it! And what did he mean 'it's not your fault'? What does _that_mean, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "He's your boyfriend." she said as Kirara jumped onto the couch and climbed into Sango's lap.

Sango groaned as she pet the cute cat's ears.

"Why couldn't you just say it?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, it's not that easy." Sango said. "Unlike you, I didn't plan this. It's a lot different when it's not what you want."

"You don't want the baby?"

'No! I mean, yes, I do, I didn't mean that. Of course I want it, I just didn't plan on getting it so soon." Sango started biting her thumbnail, a habit of hers when she got nervous.

"Then the first thing you need to do is talk to Miroku." Kagome said. "He needs to know. He has the right to know."

Sango moaned again. "How could I possibly do that?"

"Well do it quickly because you need to get to the doctor and it will be better if Miroku is there with you." Kagome said firmly.

* * *

"Relax, Kagome, breath, everything will be fine!" Inuyasha said in a panic.

"Inuyasha..."

"Keep your legs elevated, remember to breath. Remember what the teacher said, breathing is key!"

"Inuyasha."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this!" He demanded nearly pulling out his hair.

"A time like what?" Kagome asked looking up at him from her position on her couch. "I had a stomach cramp. Just because I say 'ow' and grab my stomach does not mean I'm having contractions. You're son is just trying to be a soccer star."

That last sentence did it's job as Kagome knew it would. Inuyasha's brain was full of visions of his son being a great soccer star, ruling on the field, getting close to a thousand points per game.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure we'll know when I go into labor." she said changing the channel on the TV. It amazed her that even with over a thousand channels in a house this large with the greatest cable hookup she could still find absolutely nothing to watch.

"How?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her and placing a hand over his son's place in her stomach.

"Well, my water breaking will be a definite clear sign." Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome, I've seen the movies! It just looks like you peed yourself." Inuyasha protested.

"Okay, 1: It does not and 2: I promise I will know. Painful contractions are hard to miss." She laid her head on his shoulder "Relax, daddy. I don't want you to freak out until I say it's time to freak out. Promise?"

"Kagome-"

"Promise?"

He sighed. "I promise. I just can't help myself."

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. And just think about your son."

"Yeah." He said slowly, a stupid smiled appearing on his face. "I'm having a son."

Kagome laughed again and leaned against his chest.

* * *

"What is it?" Kagome asked, smiling wide.

Inuyasha had come home that day and had immediately put a blind fold over her eyes.

"It's a secret." he said happily. "Stairs start here."

He was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulders, guiding her and her arms were outstretched, reaching because she couldn't see.

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is?" she asked having a pretty good idea.

"No!" he said leading her carefully up the steps."Top of the steps...now!"

Kagome placed her foot on the second level and he turned her to the right and started leading her down the hallway.

"Are you having fun?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Actually, yes." he said a little surprise in his voice. "I didn't think I would have this much fun."

"Well, you won't be saying that when Inumaru screams at 2 o'clock in the morning. or when I'm cranky because I'm net getting any sleep because I need to feed him."

"Don't ruin my happiness, Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling wider. "Okay, stop."

She did as he bid and he left her. She heard a door opening, then her hands were in his and he was leading her forward.

"Watch your step." he said, his voice laced with excitement.

"How?" Kagome laughed but he didn't answer.

"Okay, stop...right...here." She did so and he left her again.

"Ready?'

"Yes." Kagome said looking around though she couldn't see yet.

"Okay."

She waited but nothing happened.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry, I'm just...excited. Okay, here we go."

He removed the blindfold and for a moment the sudden light burned her eyes.

Then they adjusted and she gasped.

The last time she had seen Inumaru's room it had been barely half-finished. There had been paint splattered tarp on the ground and the only furniture was a bucket of white paint.

Now it was different. The wallpaper had been successfully hung, blue background with cute little smiling crocodiles traveled halfway down the wall. The other half was a light colored wood paneling that connected to the wood floor with a white baseboard. The majority of the floor was taken up by a plush, water colored, rug. There was a white crib with a crocodile stuffed animal smiling at her through white velvet teeth. What toys that were too big to put on the toy shelves or in the two toy boxes were on the floor. She recognized a lot of her bridal shower gifts and, when she turned to see the closet, there were tiny outfits hanging there. They started out tiny, mostly footies, then started getting larger for when he would begin growing.

There were still bubbles in the wallpaper and she could still see the rip he had tried to cover with a cute little crocodile painting, and there was a couple of paint drops on the floor but...

"It's perfect." she whispered.

"It's not much." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"It's perfect." she repeated louder. "I love it."

"We'll have to change it when he grows up, he might like a different room..." He trailed off, uncomfortable, afraid of being judged.

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him over her big belly. "He's too young right now to see all the love you put in this room. But as he grows, he'll feel it. When he's too old for cute crocodile wallpaper we'll redo it in a style he picks, as a family."

"Family." he repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"You should, that's what we'll be soon."

"It's what we already are." he whispered rubbing his hand on the curve of her stomach.

She placed her hand on his and they both smiled when Inumaru kicked them.

"I love you, too."

For a moment, Kagome was sure the moment had given her a hallucination.

With the sun coming through the window casting a magical glow on the room, their hands on their son and their son proving just how alive and well he was; she thought it was an illusion her brain had given her.

But when she looked up at Inuyasha, surprise painted on her face, she saw surprise on his too. Just like her, he hadn't meant to say it. He hadn't even really thought of saying it. There was something magical in the room, a force neither of them could fight.

Kagome had known long ago, not just before he had finished the room. Maybe it was the life she carried. She had felt, seen, fell in love with their son long before he had so she had been ready to love him.

Inuyasha hadn't believed, not for the longest time. The sonograms hadn't done anything but she him a black and white object on top of a black and white background that might have been vaguely humanoid. He had to have felt him, with his won hands, to actually understand he was there. Only then had he been able to open his heart to the love Kagome had already accepted.

They hadn't done things out of order at all. By most standards, yes they had, but in hindsight, they wouldn't have really been able to fall in love without their son being there first.

So he was surprised he said it, but like Kagome, he didn't want to take them back.

"I love you." he said in a stronger voice that was still surprised, like he still couldn't believe the words were escaping his lips.

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm not good at pretty speeches, so don't expect one. I wasn't lying when I told Sesshomaru at his wedding that speeches aren't my thing. But I can say I love you." He moved his hand from her belly to her face and kissed her softly.

Kagome let out a strangled breath.

There had been a fist clenched around her heart that she hadn't noticed before. It had been the fear of rejection, despite everything they had gone through she had still been afraid he wouldn't return her love. But now it was releasing its grasp on her, letting her free.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she put her head on his chest and took in a deep breath, it felt like the first time she had breathed in a month.

He held her for a moment, enjoying the feel of their son between them.

"I think we should have, like, three or four more." he said at last making her laugh.

* * *

"Sango, you have to tell him!" Kagome said at last.

They were at Shikon, the ladies room, because there was no better place for a private conversation.

Kagome had wanted to go out so Inuyasha had taken her here, to their favorite restaurant. Sango and Miroku had shown up there as well.

Sango had still looked worried and Miroku had too because he had no idea what was bothering her. Sango wanted to kiss him so bad because he wasn't asking. He knew something was wrong but he was letting her take her time in telling him. He knew because her nail was bitten down nearly to nothing.

"I know." Sango said her hand on her stomach. "But how do you even begin that conversation?"

"It would have been easier had you told him the truth in the first place." Kagome pointed out kindly as she washed her hands.

"I know. I'm still kicking my own ass for that one." Sango looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can't wait too long." Kagome said putting a hand on her friends shoulder. "You'll start showing before you know it and he'll only buy 'I'm just putting on weight' for a while. Especially since you work out like it's your religion."

Sango sighed. "And I need to go to the doctor, I know." She took in a deep breath and straightened her back. "Okay. I'm going to tell him."

"That's my girl." Kagome smiled.

"Will you stay with me." Sango begged grabbing her hand and pleading with her eyes.

Kagome laughed softly. "Of course."

"I knid of wish Rin were still here." Sango said looking at herself in the mirror. "She would definitely be helpful."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah. I can just hear her now."

_"What do you mean you haven't told him! Sango, stop being such a big wimp and speak up! What's the worst that could happen? And even if the worst does happen me and Kagome will raise him with you and Inumaru will have a little play mate. And besides that, Miroku is the greatest guy on the planet, next to my Sesshy of course, so the worst won't happen.__ So buck up soldier and go talk to that man!"_

Both girls laughed at the speech they could just about hear Rin saying.

"Alright. I just have to do it quick. Like ripping off a bandage." Sango said taking another fortifying breath. "It will be fine. It will be fine." She repeated to herself.

"Let's go." Kagome said grabbing her friends hand.

Kagome led her from the bathroom, Sango's hand hot and sweaty from nerves, and back to their table. When Sango had seen Kagome was here she had immediatly requested her friend's presence. Maybe she knew Kagome could convince her. Well, Kagome and Rin's disembodied voice.

Miroku smiled at them and pretended to not notice Sango's shadowed look.

"Hey girls, we were just about to send a search party." he laughed. Inuyasha was next to him. He looked at Sango's expression then Kagome. She shook her head, almost imperceptibly and he didn't say anything.

"Sit, I think the food will be here soon." Miroku smiled at them when they hesitated.

"Sango?" Kagome looked at her friend.

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

Knowing he was finally about to get the answer to the question he had been longing to ask, Miroku kept his mouth shut and looked at the two women.

"Sango." Kagome said pulling her friend forward.

_"You can do it, girl!" _Rin's voice urged her in her mind.

"Miroku, you..." she seemed to be trying to look at everything but his face. "Do you remember when I told you about the pregnancy test?"

"Yes." he said slowly wondering where this was going.

"Well, I...I uh..." she looked at Kagome who nodded.

"Go on." she encouraged.

"I...I lied."

"You lied?" Miroku repeated, confused. You didn't take a pregnancy test?'

Inuyasha was looking back and forth, confused but not stupid enough to interrupt.

"No, no I took the test." Sango assured him. "I mean I lied about...about the results."

She said the last part so quietly Miroku wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You...You said it was...negative?"

"Yeah." she was looking at the ceiling now, biting her bottom lip.

"And you lied. Meaning..." He knew what it meant but he had to hear her say it.

"It was..." She brought her hand up to her mouth, about to begin chewing on her nail but she clenched it into a fist right before she could and lowered it again. "It...was..." she took a deep breath.

Why was this so damned hard to say? It was one word, a word she had used many times in the past.

"Positive." she whispered at last.

"Sango, you-" Miroku started but was cut off.

Kagome gasped and looked down in shock.

Despite what she had said to Inuyasha, she was sure her water breaking would look like she had peed herself.

She was dead wrong.

Both men jumped totheir feet and Sango jumped back as a waterfall fell from her dress and splashed onto the floor.


	16. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

One chapter left guys!

Okay, you guess pointed out a stupid mistake I made and I fixed it, sorry about that!

**Birth**

"You know, in the movies, this takes two minutes, tops." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome who lay on a hospital bed, her body wrapped in a pink gown and covered by a thin but very warm blue blanket. She was sweating from the contractions that had been wracking her body for the last 7 hours and her hair was limp. To top it off her legs were up in a pair of stirrups that were also covered by the blue blanket.

"I wish." she said smiling up at him. The epidural was in, flooding her body with pain meds, but it had reached the point where she might as well have been taking Advil for the pain for all the good it did her. Which she couldn't take anyway because Dr. Sholtz had banned her from drinking water, she was only aloud to suck on ice chips and eat Popsicles. The latter of which had turned her tongue bright red.

Inuyasha was holding her right hand, what she called her power squeezing hand. When a contraction his she did her best to crush his finger bones. Sango was holding her left one, petting her hand and talking her through the pain. Sango's hand she wasn't crushing, at least not as hard.

Miroku was sitting on an only slightly comfortable plastic covered chair in the corner, sending her sympathetic glances followed by masked ones toward Sango. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the restaurant and Sango was trying her hardest not to look at him and even harder trying not to imagine herself in Kagome's position.

"Yeah, 'cause we all know the movies are 100% accurate." Sango said sarcastically but without any real heat in her voice.

They had all been there since Kagome was admitted, except Miroku who had stepped out for a few minutes to buy her a large bouquet of lilies that sat on her bedside table.

"It shouldn't be much longer. A few more hours." Sango smiled at her.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Kagome said rolling her eyes, but the smile on her face took the sting out of her words.

"Knock, knock." A smiling face popped her head into the door. "Kagome?"

"Mom." Inuyasha said. "Dad."

The elder Talahashi's came in, Inutiasho carrying a large basket of roses.

"Hello, Kagome." Izayoi said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fabulous." Kagome said as Inutaisho put his basket on the empty nightstand.

Before they could say anything, there door opened.

"Food time." Souta said walking in, his arms full of WacDonalds food for everyone but Kagome. Behind him was Kagome's mother and Gramp's, both of them smiling at her.

"Sorry we took so long." Midori smiled. "The line was killer."

"Did you fly here? All the way from California?" Inuyasha asked his dad as Izayoi sat next to Sango and was joined by Midori.

"No." He shook his head, crossed his arms, and looked down at the girl about to bring his first grandchild into the world with pride. "We had just landed in Rome when your call came in. Took off immediately afterwords. How are you feeling?"

"Excited. Slightly guilty." Inuyasha admitted.

"The guilt gets worse during the contractions doesn't it?" Inutaisho asked, a smile on his face.

"It is kind of my fault." he admitted.

"It takes two to tango, dear." Izayoi smiled at him. "Kagome knew what she was getting into and she can't wait to have Inumaru either."

"Your mom's right." Kagome smiled up at him and he smiled down at her, for a moment wrapped in their own bubble of happiness.

Which was rudely burst when the pain monitor on Kagome's right started graphing another contraction and her eyes closed.

Immediately she began squeezing his hand and Sango started petting her arm. Izayoi was petting her hair, and Midori had a hand on her stomach, each one of them talking her through it, reminding her to breath.

It felt like a wave. The pain started slow, then grew. It hung onto it's peak, when Kagome was focusing on not screaming, then it would ebb away. Ebb and flow, that's how she would describe it with the ebb, thankfully, lasting longer than the flow. The contractions were irregular, sometimes lasting only 30 seconds, some times lasting a full minute. They were getting closer together as well but they didn't come in at specific times, they just came with barely any warning.

"This, son, is why the human race would die out if men were responsible for giving birth." Inutaisho told him as Inuyasha kept flinching from the pressure Kagome applied on his hand.

"Hello?" Another person popped their head inside just as the contraction faded away.

Everyone looked to the door, Kagome still holding the echo of pain in her eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked feeling extraordinarily guilty.

"You didn't think I would let you do this without me, did you?" her cousin asked coming inside. She had obviously gotten dressed in a hurry, her hair was messy and her socks didn't match, one was white the other orange.

"You're supposed to be on your honeymoon." Kagome said as Izayoi moved so Rin could hug Kagome. "Sesshomaru's going to kill me."

"It was Sesshomaru's idea to come." Rin said making the entire Takahashi family do a double take. "After you called I turned around and he was already throwing our stuff into our suitcases. I'm pretty sure nothing got back where it was supposed to and we probably forgot some things. Besides that, Sesshomaru owns the hotel, we can return whenever we want."

"Well, where is he?" Inutaisho asked.

"Gift shop." Rin smiled at him, she looked like a woman who had enjoyed her snuggles while she was gone and was planning on getting back to them soon. "We were going to get you flowers but we figured everyone else would do that. We were right." she laughed as she looked at the rose basket, the lily bouquet, and vase of daisies from Kagome's family."

"By 'we' you mean 'you' right?" Inuyasha asked. "That's way too creative for Sesshomaru to come up with on his own."

"Is it now?" Sesshomaru asked from the door.

Kagome looked at him and gasped.

He had gotten dressed in a hurry too. His hair was wild and his shirt untucked, he still looked sexy, but he looked more put together than she had ever seen him. His face was still cold and careless but his bad-ass image was ruined by the fact that he was carrying a large 4 foot tall teddy bear in his hands with a bright blue ribbon around its neck.

"This is for Inumaru." he said bringing it forward and setting it next to her bed.

"It's perfect." Kagome said touching the plushy fur.

"His name is, as I can understand it from his tag, Teddy."

Kagome laughed gently. "Original."

"So, how's she doing?" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha lifted the cup of ice chips to Kagome's lips.

"She's dialated 8 cm." Sango said happily. "It shouldn't be too much longer.

"Thank you for coming, Sesshomaru." Kagome said releasing Sango's hand and laying it on top of Sesshomaru's.

"We're even now." he said to her.

"Even?" Inuyasha asked.

"I introduced him to Rin." Kagome said smiling up at him, knowing he hadn't meant it as being mean.

"One son is a married man the other is a father." Inutaisho took deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Boys, you're making your mom feel old."

Izayoi gave him a funny look and gave Sesshomaru a hug. "How are you dear?"

"Fine." he said simply. She didn't have to and yet she treated him like he was her own and raised him as such. He loved her just as much as Inuyasha did.

"I can't believe you're all here." Kagome smiled at them. Her whole family, converged in one room.

"Like I would miss this." Rin smiled at her and Sango nodded agreement. "You're just hormonal 'cause little Inumaru is coming."

"Yeah." Kagoem smiled down at the large bump in her belly that would be gone in a few hours. If not sooner, she pleaded as another contraction started.

All the females converged on her and Inuyasha cringed again and she began squeezing his hand.

"He looks just like I did when I was in his position." Inutaisho said leaning against the opposite wall. "What's wrong with you, Miroku?"

Miroku looked up at him, his eyes troubled. "Sorry, I'm happy for her I really am."

"So why the long face?"

"Sango's pregnant." Miroku said simply.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Of course!" Miroku said as if it was obvious. " At least I think so. I don't know about her. She lied to me about it. She said the test was negative."

"And you found the test and discovered she was lying, is that it?"

"No, she told me the truth right before Kagome's water broke." Miroku let out a deep breath. "I don't know what she thinks about it."

"Then ask her." Inutaisho said simply as the girls backed off of Kagome now that her contraction was over. "The sooner you clear the air the better."

Miroku nodded and left the wall. He respected Inutaisho more than anyone, if he said talk then Miroku would listen to his advice and do so.

He walked right up to Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, startled, and her smile faded upon seeing him. He didn't know if that was a good thing. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Kagome, I'll be right back, okay."

Kagome smiled at her. "Hurry up."

Sango nodded and followed Miroku from the room, closing the door behind her.

'Privacy' was just outside in the hallway. "Now, let's try this again. You said you were pregnant?"

Sango, who found the white tile on the ground extremely interesting at that moment, just nodded.

He sighed and bit his lip. "So, what do you want to do?" He said it almost like a whisper, with no infliction at all.

"I'm keeping it." she said looking defiantly into his eyes. "I don't care what you say I'm keeping it and why the hell are you smiling like that this is a serious matter!"

A wide grin had spread across his face and before Sango could blink he had pulled her into his arms and was twirling her around in a circle. "Oh, I hoped you would say that!"

"Really?" Sango asked looking down at his as is arms were around her waist holding her above the floor with his eyes level with her stomach. The stomach that he promptly kissed.

"Of course." His smile was bigger, brighter than she had seen it since she had agreed to go on their first date. "I was afraid you wouldn't want it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Sango admitted as he lowered her to the ground but kept her in his arms. "Except, you know, with you."

"How could you think that." He asked smiling at her. "Would I fight as hard as I did for you if I wasn't prepared to spend the rest of my life with you?"

Sango smiled as he put his forehead against hers. It wasn't much but it was enough for her. Just being with him was enough for her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sango and Miroku rejoined Kagome who was panting and had her eyes completely shut.

"What did I miss?" Sango asked running to her friends side as Miroku joined Inutiasho and Sesshomaru who were leaning against the wall. Inutaisho's eyes were faraway, no doubt remembering his wife's own labor, and Sesshomaru was studying Kagome, wondering what Rin would go through, hopefully sometime soon.

A few minutes later their doctor joined them and knelt between Kagome's legs as all the guys diverted their eyes.

"I think it's time." he smiled up at them.

After that everything seemed to happen really fast.

Three doctors were in with their scrubs on and everyone but Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome's mother were shooed from the room. They were in the waiting room down the hall, a few watching the boring TV program and Rin was pacing and Miroku was leaning against the wall with a stupid grin on his face.

In the delivery room, Kagome was panting and sweating and squeezing both Inuyasha and Sango's hands and her private place was no longer so private.

Inuyasha was wincing and sweating himself and Sango and Midori were talking to her, reassuring words repeated like a mantra.

"Not yet." Dr. Shotlz told her again.

The pain was horrible. Kagome threw back her head and cried out wordlessly. She just wanted to push so badly damn it all!

"Breath, Kagome, breath." Sango was saying as Midori pet her head.

"Get him out!" Kagome yelled at the doctor, her hair was damp and limp from sweat and kami it hurt!

"You can do this, sweetie, you can do this." Kagome's mom said encouragingly.

Inuyasha, wisely, was not talking and just letting her break his hand.

"Okay, Kagome, push." Dr Sholtz said.

With a triumphant and pain filled cry, Kagome did so.

"Keep breathing, dear." Midori said as the other two doctors moved about.

"Okay, I see his head. Push again." Dr. Shotlz said.

Kagome's entire world had shrunk. She could hear her mom and best friend though she wasn't really paying attention. Her lifelines were the two hands she was crushing and the voice that was giving her calm directions, guiding her through this.

"Hold on, Kagome, don't push yet." Dr. Shotlz said as he examined the head to make sure the umbilical cord hadn't wrapped around his neck.

"Another push, Kagome." he ordered her.

Kagome didn't realize that tears were falling down her face along with sweat as she did as she was told.

Dr. Sholtz was guiding the shoulders through her vagina, the largest part of the body. Once they were clear he smiled up at her. "Okay, Kagome. One more push and make it a good one."

Kagome was breathing hard and she was tired but she did it. She put all her focus on pushing, on getting it out of her.

She yelled as the baby slid out and into Dr. Shotlz's waiting, experienced hands.

Kagome was breathing hard but she could hear it, she could hear him crying.

She opened her eyes and saw them putting twin clamps on two different spots on the umbilical cord about three inches away from each other.

"Want to do the honors?" Dr Sholtz asked Inuyasha holding up a pair of sharp scissors.

Inuyasha pried his hand from Kagome's and took them in the other, working, hand. Almost unsure, he took a deep breath and placed the scissors on the umbilical cord. "I just cut?" He asked.

"Just cut." Dr. Sholtz said.

Inuyasha took another deep breath and cut the life line between Kagome and Inumaru.

* * *

"Look at him." Kagome said as Inumaru breast fed almost desperately.

Inuyasha was next to her, one arm around her shoulders.

The family had only left a half hour ago, leaving Inuyasha alone with his son and Kagome.

"He's incredible." Inuyasha said, captivated. The denial he had felt before he felt the baby move was nothing compared to the denial he had felt until he had actually seen his son moving and crying.

Kagome was still tired, unbelievably so, but she didn't want to sleep in case she missed a moment of Inumaru's life.

He was so tiny, like a baby doll. The hair on his head was dark and whispy and he had Inuyasha's bright violet eyes. He couldn't focus on anything with them yet but their color was dazzling. He was wrapped in a blue cloth in a special way the doctor had taught them.

"You know, I was thinking." Inuyasha said. "I want to draw up another contract."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up from her child. "Didn't we go through this already?"

"Yeah, but I want to change the terms." He said smiling at her. "I was going to give this to you later but..."

He walked across the room to the briefcase he had sitting in his chair.

"Inuyasha, I told you I don't want a contract between us." Kagome said, confused and slightly hurt.

"I think you'll like this contract." he smiled and came back to her, a single piece of paper in his hands.

"Inuyasha-" she stopped when she saw the paper he put in front of her.

On the top, in official letters, were the words:

Marriage Certificate

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

"We'll have the ceremony when you feel better." he said smiling at her. "But I just wanted to pass the idea by you now."

She smiled up at him, their son held tight in her arms. "Let's discuss it over dinner. A business dinner. Is Friday good for you?"


	17. 18 Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

...

**18 Years**

"That is so unfair!"

"You agreed, Kieko." Kagome said said turning the page of her book. Reading and talking to some one was just one of the many skills motherhood had taught her.

Her fifteen year old, Kieko Takahashi, was literally on her knees in front of her, her hands clasped together as if she were begging. "Yeah, but both of them keep rubbing it in!"

"All three of you agreed to wait until you were 16. They waited 16 years and so can you." Kagome closed the book and looked at her youngest. Kieko was the drama queen, most popular girl in school, beautiful, and extremely sweet. Her hair had been styled like Kagome's had been at her age though the clothes she wore were much more up-to-date and 'in'.

"And besides that," Kieko continued, "do you know who Inumaru is taking to prom. He's taking Aiko, mom. Aiko."

"I know, sweetie." Kagome said pulling her daughter up and putting her next to her on the couch.

"Mom, they're practically cousins." Kieko whined.

"Honey, we're not actually related to them." Kagome laughed. "And besides, don't you want to go to prom with Kai?"

Kieko gasped. "Who told you?"

"I'm your mother, dear, I know everything." Kagome smiled not telling her that Kai had already come begging himself.

Aiko was Sango's oldest daughter, just a few months younger than Inumaru. And their son Kai was only a year younger than her. He had already begged Kagome, even before he asked Keiko, if he could take her to prom. As she was only 15 Kieko couldn't go yet unless Kai invited her.

"Hiromi, Nagata, and Kane don't have to wait until they're 16." Kieko continued.

"Yes, but I'm not their mother, am I." Kagome asked. "If Rin and Sesshomaru want to let their kids date already then that's up to them."

"Mom, even Saren has a date. And he's like a mutant."

"Don't talk that way about your brother." Kagome chastised.

"Yeah, sis, that's not nice."

Saren said walking in, an apple in his hands. Saren was the genius of the family. Inumaru never wanted to take over Inuyasha's business, something Inuyasha didn't mind. But Saren was always following his father to work and he could already do the peoples jobs there better than they could. He enjoyed the boring business dinners and his date to prom was a sweet little girl who was the daughter of a man who owned a toy company. He looked just like Inutaisho. His hair, that was as long as his fathers, was kept up in a ponytail on his head, but his eyes were dark like Kagome's.

"How was work?" Kagome asked as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. Isabella, you know that girl I'm taking to prom," he sent a victorious look at his sister, "she sends her best."

"Don't taunt your sister or you wont go either." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Mom, have you seen my backpack anywhere?"

Inumaru asked coming into the room.

18 years old and going to Tokyo University to play soccer in a few short months, her oldest was in line to be the next great soccer star. Souta, the current great soccer star, had called her a few days earlier to tell her that he was sending some scouts to the games Inumaru would play in. Despite being a jock, Inumaru looked more like a punk, more like his father at his age. His violet eyes were the capturer of hearts and his attitude was the breaker of them.

"It's in the kitchen, why?" Kagome asked.

"Aiko invited me over to study." he said sitting on Kagome's other side. Her two sons dwarfed her in size and it usually made them very protective of her.

"And by study, he means smooch fest." Saren said and dodged a blow from his brother from over the couch.

"Jealous? Isabella wont let you have smooch fests will she?" Inumaru asked triumphantly.

"She's a lady, bro." Saren winked taking a bite of his apple. "And just because we don't broadcast our smooch fests doesn't mean they don't happen."

"Guys, I'm your mother, remember?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, mom." They said at the same time.

"Hey, we're getting off topic." Keiko said grabbing her mother's hand. "Mom, please. You know Kai, you know nothing will happen."

"Honey, the whole family agreed, no dating until your 16." Kagome said.

"But, mom!" Keiko moaned.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. You can go." Keiko's face lit up. "But you can't hang out with your friends or go anywhere else afterwards. You come right back home after prom."

"Deal! So deal! Yes! Thanks, mom!" She threw her arms around her mother then ran out of the room, no doubt to call Kai and tell him the good news.

"Mom, you never let us out of the 16 rule early." Saren gripped.

"Yeah, that's not fair." Inumaru agreed.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, a smile on her face. "So that time you snuck out when you were 13 to go meet up with Hina never happened?" she asked Inumaru.

"How did you-?"

"Or when you were 14 and you snuck out to meet Isabella at the movies? Did that never happen?" she asked Saren.

"I thought-?"

"I'm your mother, boys. I know everything." Kagome said getting off the couch and leaving the room.

"How did she-?" Saren said, baffled.

Inumaru shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

* * *

Rin hummed happily as she walked through her and Sesshomaru's house. Unlike his last monstrosity, this one was smaller, warm, filled with the laughter of her children.

Her oldest, Nagata, was only 16 and already quite the ladies man. He could charm a smile even out of the battiest and crankiest of old ladies. Hiromi, her only daughter, had inherited her fathers personality. Though she did smile she did it very rarely. She was only 14 and already she was getting ready to take over for her father. Her youngest, Kane was only 11. He was the baby of the family and could get away with pretty much anything because of it. He was cute and had puppy dog eyes that he used shamelessly. Rin always fell for them but they were completely uselss on his father.

She continued humming as she walked down the stairs then turned to go to the back yard. The house was quiet, much quieter than Rin preferred it. Until she opened the door to the backyard and laughter and music spilled inside.

Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing over the grill, over something stupid no doubt. Sesshomaru and Hiromi were sitting on the porch playing chess, as far as Rin knew neither of them had ever beaten the other.

Inumaru, Kai, Nagata, and Saren had started up a game of soccer with one goal being the inside of an unused trashcan and the other a hoolahoop that the boys had halfway buried in her backyard when they had been kids.

Kagome and Sango were laughing in a corner while Keiko and Aiko watched the boys with drinks in their hands, each of them cheering on whoever had the ball at the moment. Kane sat beside them, quiet though his eyes sparkled with happiness.

Rin walked over to Sango and Kagome. She loved their yearly bar-b-que. It was always a great time for the entire family. Though Inutaisho and Izayoi hadn't made it this year. Scuba diving in Greece is what they were doing if Rin had heard them right.

"Hey, girls." Rin said happily.

"Hey." Sango said smiling.

Kagome's eyes were shining. She loved it the most when the family came together.

"So, what's the topic."

"Kagome's freaking out." Sango laughed.

"I am not." Kagome said. "It's just...my oldest is going to college soon."

Rin laughed. As her kids were the youngest out of all of them, she didn't have to worry about that yet.

"So, is mine. You don't see me blubbering." Sango laughed.

Kagome sighed, content, as she looked over at her oldest as he made a goal inside the trashcan. He held his arms up in victory though it didn't last long as Kai took that moment to tackle him.

It seemed like yesterday she had just given birth to him. Those pretty violet eyes looking up at her for the first time. So small she could hold him in one arm.

"It just seems so unreal." she said smiling as the boys got into a wrestling match, soccer temporarily forgotten.

"Hey! Guys! Foods ready!" Miroku yelled from the grill.

"Yeah!" Inumaru, the victor, jumped off of Kai and ran to the grill with the others.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Look at them, Inuyasha." Kagiome smiled. "They're so big."

"Yeah." he said watching as his sons fought for a position in line to get the food. Often he would stare in wonder at the miracles that were his rowdy sons. He had though his life was perfect when Saren had been born. He had been wrong. It had been perfect when Keiko, his precious little princess, was born.

When he had first met Kagome he hadn't been looking for a wife or a family. He had only wanted an heir. In the end, that was what he didn't have. After Inumaru was born he realized the only thing he didn't have was the heir he sought. It became even more obvious when Inumaru made it clear he wanted nothing to do with his fathers business. It wasn't until his second son that he got his heir. Funny old world. Had he not stayed with Kagome he never would have got Saren. Fate sure was a botch.


End file.
